Orion: Upgrade
by Omegaprime02
Summary: OK, I'm going to get this caught up, however I have had criticism on Orion's powers...so...yea, enjoy...
1. Claimer and disclaimer

Orion, Emerald, M.E.T.A.L., the TIU, Omega Style, Gamma Style, DIF, the Omega/Gamma/Tachyon Weapon sets, are mine, all mine (this list will grow). The Rockman/Megaman characters/places/names/ideas are Capcoms, the D. characters are Tokyo Pop's and are (unfortunately) not mine. (Sucks in HUGE amount of air)

Please note that if you are reading this I'm actually working on something of a sequel, eventually I'll start posting that, but don't hold your breath. 4/20/13


	2. Chapter 0: The Appearance

Chapter 0: The Appearance 

Third person

Dr. Hikari was wandering the empty halls of Sci-Labs at the hour of 11:35 PM, on his way to his office for another cup of coffee, when suddenly an ark of lightning shot through a door shattering the glass and steel in an explosive attempt to expel the vast amounts of energy that were prying at reality. The resulting shrapnel never retch the tired man; instead, an unseen power pulled it toward the nothing that was being becoming something. The cup that was in his hand shot toward the same point as the other things were spiraling toward. At first, every thing swirled around at a perfect distance in a perfect sphere, then after almost thirty seconds and many things in the lab, it all raced in to the center point. Dr. Hikari covered his ears expecting a defining crash that never came, the stuff just disappeared, so he uncovered his ears and almost instantly very very low pitched sound spread across the room like an explosion. After about five seconds a light appeared, bright like all the stars in the night sky crammed into a pin head, it expanded and began to take a humanoid… no a human appearance. Suddenly the sound stopped, the unforgiving light ceased in its place a boy about Dr. Hikari son's age stood for an instant then the boys eyes opened and he fell backwards with a grunt. The older man took a second to react, but when he did it was fast, he leapt over to the boy, he fought the "what if" instinct he was having at the time.

The boy was holding on to reality, barely, "Are you?" He muttered then, he slipped out of consciousness.

Dr. Hikari cursed under his breath as he reached for the boy. An ark of static shot from the boy to Dr. Hikari's hand causing his hand to involuntarily reel back. He saw a small device lying next to the boy he picked it up the size of a PET but when he opened the device it had two screens not the standard one and it had DST on the front of it. He turned the power on and a message appeared on the upper screen 'happy birthday Orion this is one of my prototype DST's I'm giving to you because I know I don't see you nearly enough this way we can be in touch at anytime any were on this good earth. It'll translate any known language so you can understand what that Victor boy is saying, Love your father Michael C.' He put the device into his pocket and he once again tried to grab the boy, this time there was no static shock. The boy was cold; his pulse seemed slow as well. Dr. Hikari began to pull the boy to his office.

If you read any of this story and ask yourself 'what the hell dose that mean?' just review and ask me what you don't understand, unless it's how one of the machines work because that is something I myself know very little about, and as I've said the systems I describe are possible only on a theoretical level, if that…


	3. Chapter 1: The Afterthought

Chapter 1: The Afterthought 

Orion's Point Of View

Words floated around me; very strange ones like tri-vrector, quadsystem alignment, tachyon-tau and quantum energy fluxuations. I felt like I knew those words… yes they were things my father said as he explained his machine, "…if the quadsystem alignment is just right the tri-vector can compensate for any quantum energy fluxuations allowing for a bombardment of stabilized tachyon-neutreno particles causing the molecular structure to become temporarily weightless, through the bonding of tachyon energy, allowing for an acceleration that exceeds the speed of light…" later my father was showing me what it did. What had happened? I heard my fathers voice "… strange, the bombardment field is elongating more than usual…" then the voice faded for a while but came back with the last words I had heard him say "… Orion move…" it got slower and deeper as things around me had slowed. Why did things slow down anyway? Could the particles have something to do with it? Yes, tachyons could in theory travel faster than light but how did my atomic structure bond with them? No one would know that question ever…

A strange buzzing began in my ear bringing me back toward reality. The buzzing began to clear into a voice, "hey wake up," suddenly a pain in my side jolted me into conciseness and to double up in pain.

"Netto-kun don't do that!" a deep voice said sternly.

"Sorry Papa," a much younger voice said.

My eyes shot open and I turned my head slowly to face the source of the sound. I saw a boy about my age wearing a plain white shirt with an orange vest over it; he was wearing a blue headband, with a very familiar emblem, on it on his head. Next to him a man stood with a white lab coat on, it had an emblem similar to the boys in the upper left quadrant. "Where am I?" I asked slowly looking around.

The man answered, "Your in Sci-Labs." There was a sustained silence as the two looked at me for a time.

Then the boy asked, "What's your name?"

I turned to face the boy, "This place looks oddly familiar…" then I muttered to my self, "Could this be…"

Suddenly a beeping sound began to radiate from the man's pocket, "Oh I almost forgot about this, it was lying next to you when you appeared." He pulled a device out of his pocket. The beeping stopped almost instantly the device was the thing my father had on the Tachyon Energy Infusion Unit when the accident happened it must have been pulled along with me _or had it pulled me along with it?_ The man handed me the device that I instantly recognized it; it was a DST one of my father's latest inventions. I opened it and turned it on, a message appeared on the top screen but it was jumbled:

Ptopm yjr rmysmg;,rmy ;oml drr,d yp dyo;; nr svyobr dp o jsbr jp[r yjsy upit s;obr o",drmfomh upi s mre dudyr, mpe/

Suddenly the bottom screen shower a file download complete bar that filled almost instantly then an install screen appeared on the bottom it completely filled instantly and a confirmation screen appeared:

**Get-Ability System installed successfully.**

Then it changed to:

**Searching for new technologies…**

"Huh," I grunted. The two didn't seem to hear me because they were talking to each other quietly.

"…Or should he stay here with me?" the older man said, "he would me more comfortable at home but can we trust him?"

"Well he seems trust worthy." The boy said, then he looked at me. When he saw I wasn't looking at my DST anymore he rubbed the back of his head, "heh heh" he stopped rubbing the back of his head.

"Everyone has a right to be suspicious after all I just appeared from somewhere else." I walked up to the boy, "my name is Orion and yours is?" I offered my hand in a sign of friendship

"Netto Hikari, good to meet you Orion" he took my hand and shook it firmly looking me straight in the eye.

"Well I suppose that you could stay at our place for the time being," the older man said


	4. Chapter 2: Just for Clarification

Chapter 2: Just For Clarification 

Orion's Point Of View

My life has changed forever because of a mistake one my father made. I forgive him but the only link I have to him is fading quickly. My father has sent me his notes, his thesis and everything he never told me, including information about a sibling I never knew I had…

Netto and I walked out of the central Sci-Labs building; Dr. Hikari locked the door behind us. We walked in silence for half the trip; there was almost no one on the streets and everyone that was left us alone.

After we passed over a bridge something on Netto's left side began to beep. He reached over and picked something out of a holster. I had seen it before it was a P.E.T.

"Netto you've got a message from mother," a familiar voice said, it was Rockman, "She's wondering where we are at this time of night."

"Could you tell mother that we are on our way home with a guest?" Netto asked

There were a fey seconds of silence as I though 'This is like a video game how else would Rockman be here? I wonder is it closer to the games or the TV series?' if it was the TV show then asking if Rockman was Satio would do nothing but if it was nearer to the games then it could have a shocking effect. This would bug me until I asked it.

"So that is Rockman, or was it Satio?" I thought aloud purposefully.

Netto stopped dead; this world was obviously closer to the video games.

Suddenly I felt like a huge speaker had turned on all bass and nothing else. It was as if someone hit me in my gut. The discomfort faded away then I felt Netto's hand on my shoulder the hand wheeled me around to face him, "How do you know Rockman's real name?!? What else do you know?!?" he half yelled at me.

"I could tell you but you would think I was crazy." Netto just stared at me in a way that said he wanted an answer no mater how crazy. "Fine I'll tell you my theory, I was somehow transported to a parallel-ish universe that's really similar to a video game series I used to play back home." He just stared at me as I said this. After I finished, he had a dumbstruck look on his face, "I told you, you would think I was crazy."

The discomfort came back but was not as bad this time. "We do believe you, Papa scanned you before you woke up and he detected very light particles being emitted from your body at a constant rate." Rockman said.

After a pause, I mumbled, "Tachyons."

Netto with the same dumb look on his face asked, "Tachyons?"

"They're a hypothetical particle that can travel at superluminal speeds…" I began to ponder "But why are they being produced by my body?" I thought hard on that question, then something clicked on in my head. I snapped my fingers, "The bombardment field!" Netto had a lost look on his face, so I clarified what I meant, "My fathers device, the Tachyon Infusion Unit, bombards an objects atomic structure or more accurately the quantum vacuum around it. Causing a tachyon cascade effect from the energy caused by the shear number of resulting collisions between subatomic particles and an energy drain on the surrounding atoms charge, that, however changes the atoms into…" I stopped because of what I was going to say, and started praying that I was wrong.

"Into what?" Netto asked after a few moments.

"Into neutrinos," I started to quiver in fear, "A mass-less, charge-less particle."

My father had mentioned a decay rate of atoms into neutrinos something around one pound per hour, I weighed 120 pounds.

"I have two and a half days until my body reaches the critical point, when my body just evaporates like a puddle under a rocket…" I was silent

"Let's get back to Sci-Labs Papa can help I'm sure of it!" Netto said.

"The only thing he could save is my conciseness like how he saved Satio, I can't live that way." Is all I could say even if it was my own death it would help avoid.

My DST beeped at me. I opened it and looked at the top screen:

**New technologies found and installed: Navi Drive, **_**Syncro-System, Miniaturized Dimensional Area Generator, unknown AI Image Data, **_**laserJack In/Out, Prototype Quantum Energy Extractor and Prototype Matter-Energy Conversion System.**

After a few seconds the screen changed again:

**Second, third and fourth items appear to work in tandem with one another.**

"Netto I think I have found a way to save myself. But I need to talk to your father."

"Well lets get going!" Netto said before bolting back in the direction we had just come from.


	5. Chapter 3: Omega Style!

Chapter 3: Omega Style 

Orion's Point Of View

I am finally settling into my new home. Sure, I miss my mom and dad, but what they did not tell me made me decide to stay here with my new friends.

We ran up the steps to the front door of Sci-Labs that Dr. Hikari opened for us.

"Why are you two back here?" he asked

"Papa the particles the scan detected we know what they are," Netto panted.

I continued, "They are tachyons and neutrinos. The tachyons are fine, the neutrinos, however are not, they are the result of my atomic structure's decay incited by a runaway cascade effect." It was then that I realized that I was not panting like Netto was.

"I can't help you, all I can do is a prototype neural energy transfer."

"Like you did for Satio." I asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in a cool voice.

"Papa he already knows about Satio." Netto said

"How?" he asked

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to run something by you that could stop my decay." I said impatiently.

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Is a Cross Fusion with image data possible?" I asked.

"In theory it's possible, but it's never been attempted before." He replied after a second of thought, "But it would require a Syncro Chip which are in short supply and a Dimensional Area which we cant supply you with and a power plant for the DA generator."

"What would you think if I told you I had all three components?" Then I added, "And a power supply big enough to keep it running indefinitely?"

"I'd say you were lying it's not possible to sustain a stable DA indefinitely." Dr. Hikari said shaking his head adding, "I can't let you just throw your life away."

"Just let me try please my life literally depends on it!" I pleaded, "If you don't, I… I only have two days left."

"Fine, give me the device with the data in it an come with me." I handed him my DST and he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it above the DST pressing a few buttons. He handed the DST back to me, "I'll monitor the progress from the balcony. Just go through that door," he pointed at a solid door at the end of the hall. "I'll explain what I did once we're ready to begin

"OK, I hope this solves my predicament." I said walking toward the door at the end of the hall.

The door split open and I entered into a very large room. There were objects that were obviously from larger more complex things just lying on the ground the least damaged thing was a chamber next to a large destroyed tube it was the DA test chamber the, Beastman incident had apparently happened recently. Suddenly the chamber door whooshed open.

"Step inside" a voice said over the intercom.

I looked up to my left and saw Netto as well as Dr. Hikari, who was holding a laptop and typing furiously on it. I looked back at the chamber, and walked into it. A humming started and multi-colored hexagons appeared moving in seemingly random directions but never colliding with each other.

"This DA is too weak to support Cross Fusion but I can use it to monitor what ever happens in there." He said then added smiling "If you so much as twitch I'll know about it." He started to type again, "Now an icon should be on the lower screen it'll activate the Syncro-System. Now I have modified the image data that was of Saito I also put weapon programs into it incase this works. The rest I cannot even guess on so I have no grantee you'll live through this."

"Thanks for letting me at least try." I smiled, "If this is the last time I see you two good-bye." I reached down and pressed the new icon on my DST a transparent green interlocking hexagon with the Hikari family seal behind it. Words rushed into my head and I screamed them, "Omega Style! Upload and Execute!"

I felt a warmth wash over me as I was blinded by my reflection on the chamber walls.

Point Of View Change to Dr. Hikari

My laptop was going mad, what ever was happening to Orion it was immense, suddenly I heard a distinct beep and an exotic particle count came up.

"The number of tachyons being emitted is dropping so is the number of neutrinos. He was right!" another window opened this one was a mass reading; it was falling like a rock. I pulled an energy emittion chart up, that was rocketing skywards. As his mass fell while his energy was rising more than twice as fast as it should. His mass was being converted into energy at an impossible rate; within milliseconds, the number was using powers of ten. Suddenly Netto screamed and crumpled in pain, "Netto!" I through the laptop toward a chair but missed and it skidded under three rows of chairs. I went and pulled Netto's head up to my neck when something exploded, three rows away, the laptop I had been holding only moments before I saw the blast ripple the air and tear the chairs out of their foundation like tissue paper some of them were flying with the blast toward Netto and myself

'This is the end' I thought as I closed my eyes and held my son tightly I felt a tear run down my cheek, all the way down to my neck. After a few heartbeats, I opened my eyes and turned toward where the explosion was. A figure in a suit was standing in between us and the explosion had his hands in front of his body with a multi-colored sphere emanating from them. Behind the barrier, there were parts from the chairs moving around in circles with a wave following each of them. The person turned his head enough that I saw his face; it was Orion. There was pain in his blue eyes and on his face but also a look of determination. He turned his head back toward the sphere and started to step back as he did the sphere got larger and the waves less pronounced.

He stepped next to me and offered his hand I grabbed it thinking he was helping me up, "Battle Chip: Area Steal, Execute!" the colors around me inverted and morphed then inverted again we were outside the DA chamber. A blast from the observation deck, the one we just escaped from, ripped through the 5 inch glass an continued toward us picking anything that was on the ground up. Orion braced for a blow and yelled, "Life Aura, Execute!"

A blue field appeared around Netto and myself but Orion was outside of it, the blast hit him and he began to move a little bit but no more than two inches. The blast ended and the field surrounding Netto and myself dissipated.

I looked at Orion; he turned around and gave me a thumb up before he fell onto one knee. The suit he was wearing was mainly golden rod with bright blue strips running down on ether side of him. I helped him up and then grabbed Netto.


	6. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings and a Girl

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings and a Girl 

Orion's Point Of View

"This is my fault isn't it?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"I can't be sure until I go over the data of your transformation, but it would appear so." Dr Hikari said looking at the figure in the bed, Netto. We were at the hospital.

A doctor walked in shaking his head, "What ever happened it put Netto in to a coma. However, the good news is that his heart rate is stable, for the moment." Then he looked at me he said, "Nice costume."

An ark of electricity shot from my hand to the light fixture above me shattering it, "It's not a costume!" I growled. Somehow the glass had become suspended over our heads, I felt like I was holding it up without touching it.

The man took a step backwards, "s…s…sorry, I…I, I just thought…"the man stuttered.

"Sorry about the light," I mumbled.

"Um…OK" he said eyeing me. He then checked the monitors, staying a fair distance from me, and he left.

"I need to find a way to hide the suit," I mumbled.

"Why don't you just cross-out?" Dr Hikari asked quizzically.

"I can't, don't know why, I just can't." I said sighing.

"So it's permanent." Dr Hikari asked.

"Yes, it is," I looked at my hands.

"Your confused aren't you?" he asked in a knowledgeable tone.

"Yes I am. How did I do what I did earlier? How did I know how to do it? I'm so confused." I began to cry.

He just stood there, "I don't know how you did it, but Netto knew how to use the cross-fusion's power the first time he used it." He said looking at his son, "I think it's subconscious knowledge or yours is controlled by emotions like what just happened." He said shrugging, "We may never know."

"Your tired, go get some rest I'll watch Netto for now." I said looking at the bed.

He smiled then yawed, "Thanks, I'll get some rest." Then he walked out the door

It was almost ten in the morning. I heard a sound outside the door. Then the door opened and a girl had her hand on the doorknob.

"Sorry, wrong room." She started to close the door.

"Wait, are you Meru?" I asked

"Yes I am." she opened the door again.

"Your in the right room, Netto's in the bed."

She walked over to the bed and looked at Netto's still form, "Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Orion, and the suit is part of a permanent Cross Fusion." I said anticipating her next question.

"So you're a Net Savior?" she asked looking at me.

"No, I'm not."

She was silent. She turned back to Netto and started to cry lightly. I stood up and offered her my seat. She kept crying as she sat down beside the bed. I decided to wait by the door outside the room. As I left, she began to hiccup and talk to Netto, "I have no idea if you can hear me but if you can…" after that, I closed the door.

The hallway was empty; this was a little used part of the hospital. The walls were so white they seemed to emit light. I had an odd feeling in my stomach suddenly at the other end of the hallway a dark ball with crackling energy around it appeared and a figure appeared from it.

It looked like a blue and green blob. It came into focus slowly, the figure was running toward me mouth open in a silent battle cry. Then it threw a card into the air and its arm, arm is not a good word, a wolf head attached to its arm started to swallow it. Then there was sound, "predation!" Its arm flared with green flames, when the flames disappeared a second later, it had become an orange flame encased barrel. The figure yelled, "Fire!" the inside of the barrel began to glow.

I screamed, "Life Aura, Execute!" A yellow field appeared around me and then became encased in flames an instant later. The field began to fail and flicker I thought quickly. "Area Steal, Long Sword, Double Execute!" I yelled.

The figure appeared in front of me. I was facing his back, my arm morphed into a sword. I held it a micron from the back of his neck, "Yield immediately." I said emotionlessly. The figure began to move, "Don't move or you won't have a neck much longer." I said quietly.

The barrel morphed back into a wolf head, "You could kill us Gemini, why aren't you?" The head asked.

"Gemini? I'm afraid you have the wrong person. My name is Orion." I lowered the blade and the figure put some distance between itself and me.

It was a boy about ten years in age. He looked at me and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Gemini jumped through the hole a few moments before I did. You look like his white side so I figured you were him."

"Who are you? And give me your real name."

"Ummm…" he looked at the head for a moment then back at me, "I'm Hoshikawa Subaru and this," he motioned to the head connected to his arm, "is War-Rock."

"Do you know what the year is Subaru?" I asked.

"Its 220X." he said as if it was common knowledge.

"Like I thought that sphere is out of time. You are in the twenty-first century not the twenty-third." I said.

Then Subaru looked like something hit him, "I've got to go! Bye!"

He ran back toward the sphere and disappeared into it. I walked over to it. An out of time gateway, I reached for it and touched it. The light around me changed, white to yellow to green to red, then the view changed completely, I was standing on a yellow road ten feet off the ground. There was an explosion on the fringe of my hearing I looked to the left of the sphere and saw Subaru flying backwards. I saw two figures follow him running, one of them was clad in armor like mine. That was Gemini. They were ganging up on Subaru. I shouted to them, "Hey, cheaters! One on two isn't fair!" I ran in between Subaru and Gemini.

They looked at one another, nodded and rushed me. On the other hand, I should say they tried to rush me. The black one tried to punch me; I caught his fist with one of my own hands, suddenly electricity coursed from his fist to my body, he smiled as I took the powerful shock. He laughed for a moment then he saw it didn't affect me in the slightest, in my other hand was a ball of pure energy.

"Shocking isn't it?" I joked as I sent him flying backwards with a simple shove. The ball covered my hand in a glowing light, I smiled, "Omega-Burst, Upload and execute!" The glow vanished and in its place a large blue tri-barreled monster of a gun appeared. I aimed at the white one and fired. He was hit with the equivalent of fifty-trillion tons of TNT in a mono-directional blast that rocketed him into his other, almost recovered, self and sent them flying at least to the moon, if not to mars in seconds. Their sonic boom shattered windows for miles around and permanently destroyed the hearing of several unlucky people. Subaru was standing jaw-dropped when I turned to see if he was all right.

I heard a scream nearby and a gunshot. The source was ten feet below and twenty feet to my extreme right. Just outside the kill zone of the Omega-Bursts sound blast.

"I told you to shut up!" A man said. I jumped down and saw a man with a gun shot a teenage boy at point blank range. It wasn't pretty.

A girl screamed behind me, "Oliver!"

The man leveled the gun to her head, through my body, "I said shut up!" He began to pull the trigger; I moved to the right and felt a strange condensing feeling. Time seemed to slow as I grabbed the gun and pulled it upwards causing the shot to fly off, far above the girl's head. I felt the bullet casing eject into my hand and the slider close crushing the casing. The man followed my arm to my face; he jerked the gun away from my hand. He tried to fire again but with the bullet jammed into the chamber it could not fire, he then tried to hit me with the butt of the gun. I grabbed the gun and his hand and squeezed, crushing bone and metal together. The man screamed as I squeezed tighter. I let the man go and he fell to the ground whimpering. I turned to the girl she was standing with a blank stare, she had gone into shock seeing the boy blown open by the bullet. I heard a sound behind me, a click, then another click, I turned around to see the man holding another gun in his undamaged hand the slider flew back and a puff appeared at the end of the barrel. The next thing I knew my stomach had a hole in it. I looked down and saw that the hole was sealing itself.

I looked at the man, "Bad choice," I growled cracking my neck. I walked over to the man, grabbed him by his neck and lifted him a few inches off the ground; "I could kill you in an instant like you did to that boy!" motioning to the body with the hole in its chest, "But I won't because it would be immoral, stupid **and** pointless!"

Suddenly a siren shrieked and a car flew into the alleyway it stopped about five feet away. A man in a green jacket jumped out holding what looked like a vacuum, "you are to put that man down this instant!" He demanded.

I put the man down who scampered over to the other man, "Thank you sir, this freak was about to kill me!"

The man with the jacket on snapped handcuffs the other man and shoved his head into the car, "Actually you're the one I was after, it," he waved his now free hand toward me, " is a bonus."

"It has a name and a gender and a right to be told what you mean under the Freedom of Information Act and the right to be were ever IT chooses to be." I said in an impatient tone.

"A Dempa has no rights, not on this good earth!" He yelled

"Dempa like a radio wave?!?"

"Yes." He said simply raising the vacuum so it was pointing me. "And unfortunately if you don't come with me I'll force you to in this thing."

"No. I wont," I said as turned around to face the girl. I heard the vacuum start up and blue lines began to pulse around me as they fell into the vacuum. "Is something supposed to be happening?" I taunted over my shoulder.

Then I stepped over to the girl and waved my hand in front of her blank eyes. The vacuum stopped and the man walked over, "if your not a Dempa then what are you?"

"I'm half Navi, half human, it's the price I'll pay to live for the rest of my life."

The man turned from me to the girl, "For the love of Pete." He said in an exasperated tone, "Emerald, you just had to be here…"

"You know her?" I asked the man.

"I'm her Uncle, the only living relative she has. She's supposed to be thirty-five miles away." He shook his head spotting the blood on the ground, "Let me guess that man shot someone and was about to shoot her before you intervened."

"Unfortunately, yes, I wasn't fast enough to save the boy." I said.

"I don't have time to deal with this." He sighed.

"I could watch her for you," He looked at me so I reminded him, "I'm only half human, remember? Besides I wouldn't be the only one looking over her."

"Just don't get any ideas OK I'm THE Detective Gorida of the satellite police. I will hunt you down and personally kill you." He said in a stern voice.

"If it comes to that I'll kill myself." I said in a calm voice.

He looked at me for a second then walked back to his car got in and began to back out of the alleyway. I walked over to the girl, Emerald, once again waving my hand in an attempt to wake her from her trance like state. It didn't work, so I put one hand be hind her head and the other below the thigh and picked her up so I could carry her I jumped back up to the flying road beside the black sphere. I once again touched it and the world transformed, back in the hallway at the hospital. I heard a swooshing sound behind me the sphere had collapsed.

A doctor walked out of one of the rooms and looked at me then at the girl, "Is she hurt?" he asked.

"Not physically but psychologically yes." I answered, "She almost got shot and saw someone die."

He looked at me, "Hopefully the shooter wasn't you. Follow me."

I followed him into the room next to Netto's, Meru was still in there with him, good, I hadn't been gone very long.

"Put her in the bed and I'll get on the paperwork." He started to walk out the door, "What's her name?"

"Emerald." I told him as I placed her in the bed.

"OK I'll be back later."

I looked at the girl and realized why she had been named Emerald; her flowing hair was green as emeralds and her eyes were an even deeper green. I felt my heart flutter, I now had a crush and keeping my promise would be especially tough now.

I closed her eyes so if she could see she could get some rest.

I walked to the door looked back at the girl, "Good night, Emerald."


	7. Chapter 5: The Recovery

Chapter 5: Awakening and Recovery 

Emerald's Point Of View

_That boy, Orion, has been with me almost the whole time I've been in the hospital and he still refuses to tell me where I am and why I'm here. Still he is being very kind and considerate as I relearn the things I forgot how to do, by my side every step of the way to a full recovery. He seems to give me the strength to do anything. Could it be? Could this be?_

I was floating through darkness. 'Where am I?' I wondered. That thought echoed throughout the void that I was floating in, that darkness was more than just darkness, it was devoid of life, light, heat, anything.

I was just floating, cold, cold and confused. Suddenly small pinpricks of light began to appear around me like stars but pure white not different colors like real stars. More began to appear until I was surrounded with light then I closed my eyes because it was too bright. When I did I felt gravity pull down on me, heat all around me, and something on my stomach and my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see a bright sealing and boy standing beside me, his hands on my stomach and forehead, his eyes were shut as if he was concentrating. I shifted a little to get his attention. His eyes shot open and he looked at my face. Then he moved his hands off my body. He had a jumpsuit on like the one my father wore the last time I saw him but this boy also had a helmet that seemed to merge with the suit

"So you're awake." He smiled, "That's good."

"Where am I?" I asked the boy.

"You're in a hospital. You've been in a coma for the last week." He answered.

"Where's Oliver? He would be here if he could be." I asked looking around.

"So you don't remember, that could be a good thing." He said.

"I don't remember what?" I demanded.

"Oliver was shot, and died instantly. I'm sorry." He replied.

I felt tears in my eyes; somehow, I knew he was telling the truth. I started to cry, grabbing the only thing nearby to grab, the boy, I bawled into his chest. He had been surprised the instant I did it but he seemed to understand what I was feeling after a moment as if he had lost a good friend in his life. I cried into his chest for the next two minutes he just sat next to me letting me cry my heart out. Then when I stopped crying he looked at me.

"The path to happiness is a most long and difficult journey." He said in a voice that could make anyone laugh.

" Thanks I needed that." I half sniffled half laughed.

He smiled and asked, "Do you think you can stand?"

I pushed my self so my legs were at the side of the bed, "They feel a little weird but I think I can." I stood up. For a split-second I was standing, then, my legs gave way and I fell.

The boy caught me when I was almost half way to the ground. I started to cry again. He helped me stand by putting his arm under my arms and my arm over his shoulders. "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?"

"That my way of waking you could wipe some of your rudimentary skills, like walking." He looked into my eyes his eyes were sky blue.

"So I'll have to relearn how to walk."

"Yes, but I'll be helping you. I promised your uncle that I would keep an eye on you." He said.

The boy helped me back into the bed, "Thanks." Then I realized I didn't know his name, "What's your name?"

**Point Of View Change to Orion**

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Orion."

The door opened and Dr. Hikari walked in, "Orion I have the program you asked for," he held a PET compatible chip, "but I modified it a little."

"I'll be glad to use whatever you give me Dr."

He walked forward and handed me the chip. He saw Emerald was awake, "Well it's good to see your finally awake."

Emerald was silent.

"Emerald this is Dr. Hikari."

"Hello." Was all she said.

I felt the chip vibrate. "Upload Guise Program." I whispered. The chip transferred the data into my Navi half and began to rewrite the image data. The modification was as follows; over the next few hours, my body would begin to look like a mix between my original body and Netto's, instead of making me look like my old self instantly.

"Emerald please get some rest, Orion and myself have some things to do we'll be back in two hours." Dr. Hikari said. He then continued to lead me out of the room by my neck. Once we were outside the room he looked at me with a stern look, "You pushed her body into Gamma Style didn't you."

"Yes, but I cloaked it under enough psychometric barriers that it's nearly impossible that she'll ever…"

Dr. Hikari cut me off, "What Navi did you base her style off of?"

"Roll, her data structure is the only one that's compatible with Emeralds atomic structure."

"Why did you do it?' He asked in an annoyed tone

"Because her neural system was shutting down. And because I…" I looked away from Dr. Hikari.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us.

"Oh…" he smiled, "your in love with her, aren't you?"

There was another moment of silence.

"Yes," I said weakly.

He began to talk to me, "Now I have a few pieces of advice for you about the opposite sex so listen closely O.K." we walked out of the hallway and then out of the building while he gave me advice.

Over the next three weeks, I helped Emerald learn to walk again. I almost never left her side as the recovery went on. I worried and she pulled through, she made friends with everyone that came to visit Netto as he recovered. The girls often kicked me out of the room to talk to Emerald once or twice. After a while, Meru learned that Emerald wouldn't have a place to stay after she left the hospital so she arranged with her parents to have Emerald stay at her place.


	8. Chapter 6: The Release

Chapter 6: The Release 

Point Of View Orion

_Today is the day of Emerald's release from the hospital. I plan to tell her how I feel, but I have a sinking feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. I hope that it's something other than complete rejection._

"Orion time to wake up." Emerald said poking me in the stomach.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I moaned as I opened my eyes.

She was standing in front of the chair I had been sleeping in for the past three weeks. Last night was the last time I would sleep in that cursed chair. She then limped back into the room. There was a ruffling of things a few profanities yelled and a loud thud as she dropped something Meru had given her. She walked out of the room with the outfit she had been wearing when I had seen her first; a green short-sleeved T-shirt with a blue vest on over it, and green shorts that went down to her knees and her transer. In one hand she was using a crutch to help her with her, still lacking, balance.

"Well, you look different today." I said in a half conscious voice.

"You like it?" She asked in a pleasant tone.

"Yeah, you look even more beautiful than before…" 'I said still not fully awake.

"What?" She asked, "Sorry I didn't hear what you said."

"Nothing." I said quickly.

The doorway at the end of the hallway opened and a doctor walked toward us. He looked at Emerald, "Well at least your happy to leave. Here are the papers for her release." He handed me a stack of papers. "The only problem you'll have is getting a guardians signature." He walked back down the hall.

"That's not going to be a problem, your uncle gave me that permission when I saw him last." I smiled, "Let's go."

I filled the paperwork out as we walked to the receptionist's desk. I handed the papers to the woman behind the desk and then helped Emerald outside. Waiting for us were Netto, Mrs. Hikari, Dr. Hikari, Meru and her parents. Emerald nearly fell flat on her face seeing them.

Netto and Meru were holding hands, which was the first time I'd seen them do that. I turned to Emerald, and tried to talk, but I couldn't muster the courage to.

I looked away as we continued to walk toward the group. "Good to see you two again," Dr. Hikari said.

Meru slipped her hand out of Netto's and came over. "You feel all right Emerald." She questioned.

Emerald answered, "I feel fine, all except for the fact I have to walk with this thing." She waved at the crutch. Meru grabbed her by the arm the instant she finished talking, dragging her to her parents, and introduced the group.

Dr. Hikari walked over and asked, "You tell her yet."

"No, I've been trying to but I don't have the courage."

"Well, you'll have to soon because someone else will like her." He said this turning his back to me walking away. "You coming?" He asked looking behind his shoulder, "We still owe you dinner for earlier."

Netto walked over, "You told me you were cut off from your family, well this family has room."

"Well,…" my train of thought was interrupted by another's very violent one.

I shook my head to rid myself of it.

Then I looked toward Emerald. She was happy.

"Sure…"


	9. Chapter 7: The Birth of METAL

Chapter 7: The Birth of M.E.T.A.L. 

Point Of View Orion

_Lately I've been having disturbing thoughts. It's as if someone is trying to take me over…_

"Meru took Emerald to buy clothing almost three hours ago! Something's wrong!" I yelled at Netto who was the only thing standing between the door and me.

"Meru tends to shop for a long time relax every thing is fine." He said trying to calm me down.

"Fine. I'll wait for a little longer." After I said this, I had another violent thought. "I'll be in my room."

I turned around and walked upstairs to my room on the far left. I closed the door behind me, locked it and sat down on the chair I had in front of the desk.

Then I began to mess with the PET Netto had given me the day before. I flipped through the menus manually; there wasn't a Navi program in it yet. After a little while I found a hologram system and began to wonder…

I pulled the cover off the front and began to tinker with the systems and physical drives linked to the hologram emitter. I eventually pulled the back cover off leaving only the guts of the device. I carefully pried the wires apart to see what I was working with…

There were five main components: the Navi Drive, the battery, the hologram emitter, the Laser Jack and the screen. There were quite a few other things; micro transformers, microphones, small cameras, speakers and more chips than you could shake a stick at. I began to think aloud, "If I replace the hologram emitters transformer with the Jacks I could boost the output by two hundred and five percent…" I began to put the wires back in a format that should allow the mutilated PET to emit a much larger 3D picture than it could before. The only problem was that the system was programmed to work on a much smaller scale than I was reconfiguring it to work at. I thought about this as I continued to work on the device until it was the only thing left to deal with. I was about to attempt to connect it with the computer in my room when I had a thought: what if I could interface with it? I was half Navi after all.

I felt something click as a green screen-ish thing appeared before me; it had the PET control menu on it. I tried to touch it and I did. My finger had touched the activate command for the hologram emitter. The PET hummed as it attempted to display something to no avail. I thought about the programming of the emitter and suddenly the screen changed and a long stream of letters and numbers appeared.

After a few minutes of modifying the program, I was returned to the command menu. I once again pressed the activate button, the PET hummed and a small rotating octagon began to hover above the collection of wires. "That's all this can do." I whispered to myself, disappointed at best. I tried to wave my hand through the image in disgust, and to my amazement the image went with my hand I could feel the thing push backwards on my hand the instant it touched. I closed my hand around the object then I opened my hand to look at it. "Somebody pinch me." I mumbled

Sure enough someone did, that someone was Netto. "What's that?" He asked looking at what used to be a PET.

"I really have no idea, I built it but I have no idea what it is." I began to think about a name, "It's a matter emulation device that uses aligned light." I looked at Netto, he had a stupefied look on his face, "It's a solid light hologram."

"What?"

"It's a METAL device. Matter Emulation through the Temporary Alignment of Light." I said handing him the octagon. "That's a hologram"

He looked at it for a while then he asked, "Could Rockman use it?"

"Y…Yes but only in theory." I said, "And I would rather do it with a much lower level A.I. for the reason that it might not work and delete the Navi attempting to use the system."

"O.K." Netto said almost sadly.

I heard the doorbell ring, I plowed through Netto and rushed down the stairs and to the door hoping Emerald would be there. It was Mrs. Hikari so I opened the door for her. Behind her carrying bags of groceries was Dr. Hikari.

We brought all the bags in and Mrs. Hikari started to make her spaghetti.

Netto was talking to his father; I had nothing to do so I went back up to my room and started to work to make the METAL emitter Navi friendly. After about thirty minutes of augmenting the device, I executed the first low level A.I. test on an unfortunate Mr. Prog clone.

I fed the Prog through the holographic matrix he came out looking like he had gone through a blender in the middle of and irradiated battle zone.

I destroyed the remaining data, cursing under my breath. I rewrote the conversion software and tested it again. This time the image was clearer this time with only a few bugs. I checked his internal programming for bugs. It was like the first test.

I altered the conversion software repeatedly the image got clearer and clearer, but the internal data was still fragmented to death.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice said, "Is that the METAL thing?"

"Yes,. However I'm having trouble converting the personality of the A.I."

I looked to see who was behind me it was Dr. Hikari. "Why don't you try converting the image data and leave the Soul Data untouched?"

"I would need to remove the Soul Data and place it in a separate memory unit." I looked at the discarded Navi drive I grabbed and connected it to the METAL emitter.

I initiated one more test. This one was a success the image appeared and the internal data had no fragmentation.

"Thanks for that."

"For what? You did all the work. I never touched anything." He said shrugging.

The Mr. Prog began to speak, a technical impossibility because the speakers were laying over a foot away in multiple pieces, "Ummm… hello, Mr. Orion should I be expecting to be deleted?"

**Time change 34:32.46**

"That's how it works… I think…"

"So the energy you added by replacing the transformer excited the light and causes it to align in the image the hologram emitter should emit."

"That's as good as any way to explain it."

Netto walked in and said, "So this is were you disappeared to." He then looked at the METAL emitter, "Did you finish it?"

"Yes, but I'd like to run a few more tests." I answered

Netto's face went from a quarter mile smile to a look of disappointment in an instant. "Fine I'll wait." He walked out of the room.

"What the hell?"

"He wants to use it on Rockman."

There was a moment of silence. Then Dr. Hikari asked, "Just out of curiosity, how much energy dose it use?"

I checked the PET's battery. It was almost dead. "Too much," I said slouching, "It couldn't possibly be used in an average PET."

Dr. Hikari disconnected the battery from the emitter. The device remained on for about two-seconds then it whined off. He was looking at the back of it, "This is an old System Tech High Capacity Battery. I have an IPC Super-system battery back in my office."

"You don't have to do that Dr." I attempted to tell him.

"You and Netto should come with me. After all you need to learn how to control your Omega Style."

"But I promised Emerald I would wait for her to come back!"

"She's with Meru right."

"Yes."

"You've got," he looked at his watch, "almost three hours till they'll be back." He gathered the collection of wires that made up the METAL emitter and then grabbed me by the ear and dragged me down the stairs. "Netto Get in the car we're going to SCI-Labs. You're going to help Orion learn to control Omega Style


	10. Chapter 8 Package

Chapter 8: Total Control POV Orion 

I was standing in a completely white room, there was a door behind me but it blended into the rest of the room well enough that even I could miss it. Suddenly the room seemed to morph into an urban setting with multi colored panels in the background. The Guise Program switched off and I was again visibly in Omega Style.

Netto spoke over an intercom; "Everything you see is a modified training program originally designed for first time Cross Fusion users, the buildings are solid only to data so try not to hit them."

"Very comforting…" I mumbled.

Netto continued, "This simulation has been modified to see how much control a Human-Navi pair has. It grades the person or people in the test based on time, maximum speed, accuracy, power and the number of "civilian" casualties. The records for time and speed are currently held by Enzan and Blues at ten minutes, thirty-five seconds and forty-three milliseconds and a top speed of 95 MPH. Rockman and myself hold the accuracy and the least number of "civilian" casualties records at 93 and 22 respectively. Some guy named Baryl holds the record for power at 5X1010 Joules." Netto paused, "It being your first time I'll be surprised if you beat any record, but you never know. The objective is to gain complete control of the DA surrounded area, there are viruses, three simulated Darkloids, which are nothing compared to the real thing, and finally a powered down version of the Life Virus."

"Long list, this could take a while…"

"Begin test on my mark."

_People began to seemingly appear out of thin air. There were kids seeming to play around on the sidewalk other people suspended in mid-step and still others with their mouths open in mid-sentence._

"Mark!"

The people began to move there was laughter from the children, talk about the stock market, and other seemingly irrelevant chatter. Then there was a scream from behind me. As I turned toward it, I felt a blow strike my back sending me flying onto my face.

When I recovered, I saw hundreds of people running from a huge mass of viruses that were beginning to attack the people running from them. I had the feeling as if something was washing over me and I lost control of my body.

**Point Of View change to Netto**

Orion was hit by a cannon virus's attack. He was lying on the ground for about three-seconds then he pushed him self off the ground and looked at the carnage that was happening. "Damn I should have ran him through the training program first." I muttered to myself.

The man sitting next to me was looking at his screen attentively. "Um… Sir, the subjects power levels are shooting through the roof."

On my screen Orion put his hand out in front of himself his face changed, he was beginning to look like Searchman did when he was on a mission: completely removed. His hand clenched into a fist and he shot toward the mass of viruses, his arm changing into what looked like a Vulcan with twelve barrels.

He yelled something I couldn't hear over the screams of the people around him. He began to fire; his arm was a blur as he shifted from target to target. The accuracy counter never decreased from the 100 mark. The top speed he had reach was almost par with Enzan's time. The power he was using was approaching the record. The timer was at 30 seconds and the casualty marker was still firmly at zero. He was beating every record that had been set in the simulation. He finished the viruses off at exactly 43 seconds, a tenth the time it had taken Enzan.

The first of the Darkloids appeared, Beastman. As the Darkloid charged at Orion, all Orion did was raise his hand until it was at Beastman's chest level and did nothing else. The Beastman copy was deleted in an instant. The second Darkloid appeared, Bubbleman, almost five hundred yards away attempting to destroy the nearest fire hydrant in attempts to cause damage. Orion seemingly warped over and cut him down to size. The third and final Darkloid appeared, Shademan, and began to corner people to hold as hostages. Orion seemed to appear in front of him and then proceeded to blowing him from existence. Orion was at the minute and a half mark.

Next up was the Life Virus. I heard the system boot it up. By the time it fully materialized Orion had a beach ball sized orb of light in his hand, "Omega Burst V2, Execute!" He said in an emotionless voice. The orb was absorbed into his hand and a three-barreled gun appeared in its place.

The man next to me began to type furiously, "Infinity Barrier activate."

The Life Virus's aura flashed and became visible.

Orion's gun fired three brilliant blue-white beams from each barrel that twisted as the thing spun. The aura around the Life Virus flared and concentrated were the beams reached it, and they began to crack. The residual energy of the attack leaked in through the cracks and deleted the Life Virus. Before the aura collapsed Orion's attack ended and Orion himself collapsed onto the disappearing street. He had devastated every record that had been set. His time was little more than two minutes, his top speed was just shy of impossible, his accuracy was 99, there had been no civilian casualties, and the power of the final attack registered at above 357 quadrillion joules.

I raced down to the testing chamber and opened the blast door in time to see Orion pushing himself up off the ground. I walked to him and he asked, "How'd I do?" weakly.

"You destroyed the records."

"I didn't, he did," he said and immediately collapsed breathing deeply as a medical team rushed into the chamber.

Chapter 8.33: Him, the Resident Evil 

Point Of View Orion

_All I could see was black, but I could hear His voice, that power was all yours, all you lack is the knowledge to control it, that is my only advantage over you. I felt Him smile at me mentally. Don't worry I won't hurt anyone, yet._

I yelled into the abyss of black, _"Who are you?"_

_I am everything in you that is evil I was born of your sins and given power through your power. Until you can destroy me, I will plague your dreams, I will consume you from within and I will be your end._

"_What are you?"_

_I already told you I am your worst nightmare, your monster, I am…_

Suddenly the abyss was flooded with light. I heard a shuffling of feet around me and I saw a white sealing.

"Your up, finally," a feminine voice said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 4:45 PM why?"

"I gotta go now!" I bolted up pushing my way past the nurse, only to fall on my face. I felt a needle in my arm.

"Your not going anywhere, till I deem you are clear to leave, or, you can move your self out of this building!"

"That's cheap…"

"You'll be sleeping in a few moments so my job will be easy."

_I'll teach you limited control so you're a challenge to defeat_

I was flooded with ideas and knowledge that weren't my own.

It clicked, _show me what you can do so I have reason not to take over forever…_

I focused on removing the drug that was numbing my body from my blood, I felt something evaporate off my skin and, slowly, I could move my body parts.

I pulled the needle out of my forearm and turned slowly to face the nurse that was still looking toward the bed.

"Now to get what I'm being paid to retrieve, that matter-data being." She turned around to see me still standing, "How'd you?"

My hand shot out seizing the pressure point at the base of the neck, "You came for me." I growled.

She rummaged around in her pocket as she talked, "Yea if you're the kid that just joined the Hikari family." She snickered pulling something out of her pocket, "Now I would suggest you let go or I'll set this off."

It was a small tube with a Dead-mans-switch under her thumb.

"It's a micro EMP, you do any thing I don't say and you'll experience enough pain for the other one to retrieve you."

"Set that off and you'll be ending your own life."

She clicked the button down, "Try me…"

_You missed your chance to end it quickly._

I turned my head to the side, "Shut up!"

"Who're you talking to?" the woman demanded.

Another chance, "Oh I'm talking to security."

The woman fell for it, "You tell them to stay back or I'll set this off"

Another rush of knowledge rushed into my mind. It clicked.

_You're taking too long. You can't do it can you?_

Suddenly He mentally attacked me binding my mind and seizing control of my body.

In the reflection off the woman's eyes I could see my eyes become emotionless pits and felt my self smile showing my teeth.

"Oh that's the least of your worries." I involuntarily said.

My hand flicked from the base of her neck to the middle of it, he was going to use me to kill her.

"You're not the one I was talking to aren't you?"

"Not even close."

He began to tighten his grip.

"_NO!!!"_ I screamed mentally pulling at the mental bindings.

He continued to tighten his grip.

"_This is MY mind, MY body! I refuse to let you win!"_

_Do you think it matters? I am in control._

My vision of the real world began to disappear as my mind's eye opened to see a turbulent desert with an oasis in the middle of it all. I was in the Oasis the rest of my mind was dominated by Him. The desert was slowly moving toward me in the middle of that lush ground.

_You see it's useless._

"_It never was! I will win!_

I began to walk toward the wasteland as it crawled toward me.

"I WILL WIN!!!"

I stepped onto the barren ground. It was replaced by the oasis that symbolized my mind. Suddenly he appeared with a blade and began to cut the new life down flying to and from the trees as they grew back. I took another step, my mind expanded more and he tried to hack it back down. I smiled as I used the Buster that appeared on my arm to blast him out of the sky almost fifteen feet away. He skidded and rolled for almost twenty more, I walked over to him, nature following me.

He was pushing himself up as I stopped standing over him, he lashed out and tried to cut my neck, my Buster blocked his blade.

_You…think…you've…won? _

Suddenly with his other hand, he punched me in the gut. While I fell, he stood preparing for the final blow.

He swung his sword toward my neck, I blasted him in the head and he disappeared.

The desert began to rescind.

_You haven't seen the last of me…_

I felt a shock roll through my body as I regained control. I saw the woman looking at me blankly. Three arks of electricity jumped from my body, one hit a light above my head, another hit a chair to my immediate right and the third hit, by some miraculous chance, the jack port on the computer in the room.

I felt myself ripping apart and being shoved into that ark toward that jack port…

**Time change 00:14.86**

I was in some kind of tunnel traveling at impossible speeds. Then it ended and I felt myself put back together. I was flung, rolling fast enough that everything was a blur and then I hit something and felt myself pulled apart again. I was put back together tumbling but this time I hit, and bounced off, cold, hard ground.

I stopped after at least two more bounces on my stomach. I was able to push my self onto my knees before I puked.

"Is that one of the things new Navis can do that makes them more like those human swine?" A voice asked as I felt my leg cut.

I screamed.

"It'll come back in a minute or two." The same voice said as I turned onto my back so I could see my leg.

My leg was being pieced back together as little bits of green material, data.

"You look surprised. Your not worth my time." I felt a blade behind my neck

"Recover 300, Execute!" My leg was instantly pulled back together and I pulled myself away from the blade that was so close to my neck. "Long Sword Execute!"

"So you do know how to battle and you an independent Navi as well. This should be interesting."

I turned around and saw something that made my blood freeze over: Forte.

_Chapter 8.66: Forte_

Point Of View Orion

_Oh shit, I'm in so much trouble, God, let me live through this…_

He just stood there, "Normally any Navi would be running now but your not, why?"

"Be cause I know how stupid that would be I'm not giving you my back to strike freely."

"Good you know a little bit on how to fight."

He rushed me and I was able to block him with the sword I summoned, barely

Text scrolled across my field of vision: **New program found modifying**

He jumped backwards, "You're fast... good"

**50 complete **scrolled across my field of vision

He changed directions in midair and began to move faster than I could track

**75 complete** scrolled across my field of vision

He stabbed be in the back with a blade that exited out of my chest.

**90 complete** scrolled across my field of vision

I was going to die I knew it.

**Forte Style 100 converted**

He pulled the blade out of my body letting me drop to my knees. "That wasn't the challenge I hoped for." He said in a displeased tone walking in front of me.

"Recover 300 Execute." The hole in my chest sealed. "Forte Style Upload and Execute!"

I felt like I was being picked apart and put back together with other things added on to me.

He, the all mighty Forte, was frozen in shock. "That… that's… impossible!"

He began to dart around again but this time I could keep up with him easily even go faster than he could.

"How could you pull that off me but I couldn't pull any thing off you?!?"

His power was far less than mine; he knew this staying as far away as possible when he wasn't darting in to hit me. "What's wrong too slow?" I taunted.

He lashed out and hit my leg with the broad side of his sword causing me to slow down for a moment but not long enough for him to gain an upper hand against me.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" he panted.

"Because you'd be a much more powerful ally than an enemy."

"An ally! I won't ever be an ally with any one!"

"Have it your way." I began to focus on the sword on my arm, "Omega Blade Upload and Execute!"

The sword began to shine three different colors as the data composing it was revised, the glow shifted to one specific shade of green, it gained three feet in length and six inches in width. Forte stopped twenty feet away thinking he was safe; I swung the sword horizontally at a high enough speed to cause a shock-wave to catch him off guard cutting his legs up to his knees immobilizing indefinitely.

I walked over to him and tagged him with a data signature.

"Don't go anywhere." I began to think of a way out and the knowledge on how to do it appeared in my mind, "Exit to previous location."

I felt myself being pulled apart yet again.

**Time change 00:15.47**

I fell back together in the same room I had started the little journey from, the needle the woman had used on me was still on the ground I picked it up to see what it was:

**Warning this vial contains Hydrogen Cyanide in liquid form for non-organic testing do not allow contact in any form with any organic being; Department of Hazardous Materials, SCI-Labs.**

I placed it in the biohazard box, looked in the mirror and saw that I now looked a little bit like Forte, but only if you looked closely. Time to go see Dr. Hikari. I walked out of the room greeting the person walking by and walked down the hall in the opposite direction toward the DA labs. When I arrived, I looked down to see Netto and Dr. Hikari talking about something next to the big computer, Meru was with them she was saying something, and then she ran out the door below me. I was having an odd sense of déjà vu and decided to wait a little longer. After a short time Netto left so, I went down to talk to Dr. Hikari.

"There you are." He said rummaging around in his pocket and pulled out a PET, "Here's the METAL emitter I said I would get a better battery for."

"Thanks, did you do anything else to it?"

"Yes, in fact I upgraded the Navi drive to the new G8 model and gave it enough processing power to be considered a fully functional PET."

"Thanks you didn't need to do that though."

"You saved Netto's life and your part of the family I feel obligated to doing this kind of thing. Now you'll be needing a Navi…"

"I've already got one in mind… just give me awhile to convince him…"

"OK, I'll go with your idea as long as it isn't another persons Navi."

"It isn't don't worry."

"All right I'll wait to see who this Navi for a little while."

"Thanks you'll be surprised when you see who it is."

I ran back down the hallways to the room I loved so much, I connected the PET to the computer and searched for Forte; he hadn't moved and actually answered my call uploading himself to the computer I was on.

"What? You're the one that fought me earlier but you're a human?"

"Lets get one thing strait I'm only half human OK?"

"So you a 'Meta-Being?" He asked as I was preparing to move him to the METAL PET

"I'm not sure but I have a proposition for you."

"If it's to have me as a puppet you can use at your leisure, the answer's no."

"Hear me out on this," I cut the connection to the net by manually unplugging the computer's Ethernet cable so he would have to listen to me. "I wouldn't use you as a puppet since I can transverse between the real and net worlds, you would be ... a friend that goes around with me."

"And, be in one of those cramped PET's no."

"The PET I have is customized with technologies years ahead of the rest."

"I want to see your PET before I agree."

"It's connected to this computer."

He transferred to the METAL PET, "Compared to the PET's I've destroyed this one's data space is huge." He paused for a moment, "I'll agree to you terms, as long as I can still fight my rival, Rockman."

"That's my foster brothers Navi so chances are very high as long as you don't kill him."

"Very well, I agree to all your terms, transferring permanent data signature to PET for recall systems." He nodded to me; "I'm now you Navi for as long as I live."

"You still have all your stats as an independent Navi, this will just keep you out of trouble and give you a home like the one I have been given."

"I never thought a **human** would care about my status as a self-conscious being, every one else regards me as just data."

"Are you ready to meet my foster father?"

He nodded, "I'll need to confront people eventually."

"Don't think of this as a confrontation think of it as a meeting."

"Lets just get this over with…"

I disconnected the METAL PET from the computer and put in my pocket, Forte was for the first time in his life disconnected from the net. I walked down the hallway toward the DA labs, again, as Forte got used to the PET. Suddenly I heard the METAL emitter warm up and felt Forte appear on my shoulder. He seemed almost excited to see the real world for the first time.

"You like this?" I asked.

"Who knew technology had come this far! I think I'm going to like being a normal Navi. What's that?" He said pointing the remnants of the DA chamber

"That's a DA testing chamber that was unfortunately destroyed in my creation, that is, my half data re-creation." I explained as I walked up to Dr. Hikari. "Dr."

"Yes, Orion," he was typing away at recent test results.

"I wanted to introduce," I paused, for a moment, "my Navi."

He took a quick glance to see the image on my shoulder, "Yes very nice," he was already typing again.

"See you later." I told him and then whispered to Forte as I walked away, "Ten-seconds forty-seven milliseconds." He just looked at me.

We passed through the door when he finally realized what he had seen at almost exactly ten-seconds forty-seven milliseconds before. The door shut behind us and I told Forte, "Told you."

"Lucky guess."

"If it'll helps you sleep at night, just keep thinking that."

Forte began to go on and on about how it was sheer dumb luck.

I focused through his blabbering as I attempted something He had taught me on accident how to move at super-realistic speeds.

I was home I a matter of seconds.

I opened the door to the house to find it was empty so I went up to my room to keep damages to a minimum while I learned how to use other powers I had yet to use.


	11. Chapter 9 Package

Chapter 9: Full Fisted Furry 

Point Of View: Orion

_None of the Undernet's finest warriors can even hope to rival me but there is one, one who can challenge me and live…_

"Dr. Hikari I've got something to show you." I called down the stairs

"It had better be nothing short of amazing," Dr. Hikari said, then muttered, "If it isn't I'll be amazed."

He walked into the room and met face to face with Forte. He stood there for a second before he remembered that Forte was on his side, and realized what I wanted to show him.

"You enlarged the range of the emitter again?"

"Yes, it can now support a life size Navi with no extra strain on the battery."

"Have you thought of building an oversized version?"

"No."

"You should, the implications to next-gen. net society would be immense."

"I'll think about it…"

"If you decide to do it just come talk to me you'll need to have access to some materials that no one can get in a drug store."

Dr. Hikari walked out of the room, eyeing Forte all the way.

"Anything different this time Forte?"

"Yes, the compression stage felt strange."

"Hmmm… I wonder," I began to pull the compression programs writing up to see what had caused the change.

"You should really consider building a larger one, but then again Netto would want to use it all the freaking time…"

"I said that I would think about it…" I said in an impatient tone. "I think I've found what was causing the oddity," Forte pulled a screen that showed him what I was seeing, "A very small virus got into the system."

Suddenly a small Mettar appeared next to Forte who took the pleasure of deleting it almost instantly without ever looking away from the screen in front of him.

"That's not supposed to happen." I checked the base code for the conversion software, "Well, at least the conversion software wasn't damaged at all."

"I'm going to take a short leave, is that all right?"

"Forte how many times do I have to tell you that you're still an independent Navi."

He transferred out of the PET a moment later.

I went and laid on the bed, contemplating the idea of a full sized METAL system. It began to seem like a good idea but what about what just happened?

_Do it_

"Huh?" I sat up and looked around. No one was in the room but me… I was going to follow that little voice, I was going to build it.

I went over to my desk and sat down to look through what my father had left me about my brother, he had died in a transplant, one that I reserved his kidney. As I read it I began to realize he was still alive here in this world, I was in the same kind of predicament as Netto was in, just minus the link…

My brother's name was… Grant…

"Damn it, were are you Forte?" He could help me find my brother.

I picked up the PET, "Data merge… mark." I warped into the PET and from it to the net, again a program, all the limitations of the physical world disappeared, I felt better. "Locate file: Forte.EXE." I said A few seconds later I knew where he was; he was at the Undernet's Arena, in Undernet Sublevel Five. "Activate custom file: Sub-light Drive." There was a humming as the pack on my back morphed into an advanced version of Rockman's Rocket Pack. "Destination: Undernet Sublevel Five." I myself could not control the pack so I had programmed it to drive itself. If you have ever seen Star Trek I shot off like the Enterprise flash and all. About three-seconds later I began to slow down, I stopped right in front of the Arena, a huge ancient looking oval shaped building.

It looked like there was a kind of tournament going on. I walked into the structure to look at what was going on inside. Before I got to the true arena, I was stopped by a Navi that towered above me grabbing me by the neck, "Well, well what do we have here? Looks like a new outcast… hehe kid, you'll be dead in a moment so don't worry you don't have to go through what we have…"

He formed a sword and swung it at my neck, I grabbed it between my fingers, closed my eyes and, for a brief moment decompressed a fraction of my Reality Data warping the data around me. The Navi's arms disintegrated and he howled in pain. "I think I can take care if myself," I said kicking him down. I walked out into the light that illuminated the arena. There were tens of thousands of Navis in the spectator areas, there were three in the arena itself, one of them was Forte. I sighed and a Navi standing next to me asked, not looking at me, "You know one of them? Which ever it is Forte's about to delete him."

"Forte's the one I know," three Navis fell to the ground at this statement.

"Y… you…know…Forte?" one of them stuttered.

"Yep."

"You must be one tough SOB if you know him…"

"Your buddy learned that the hard way," I said pointing my thumb over my shoulder at him. They looked at him and took a step back for me. "Don't worry I won't hurt you if you don't try to hurt me." They still kept their distance.

I looked back down at Forte his hands were high above his head and the crowd roared with contempt.

"Any more contenders?" a voice said in a kind of announcerly tone. One of the Navis behind me shoved me forward, "We have our challenger!" A stereotypical announcer-like Navi appeared next to me, "What's your name boy?"

"Omega," I looked at Forte, he had stopped moving.

"Good luck kid…" the Navi said pushing me over the edge into the arena, "You know the rules, there are none, anything goes!" I walked over to Forte smirking. "READY?" there was a pause that seemed to last an eternity, "FIGHT!"

Forte rushed up and grabbed me by the neck pushing me to the ground, "Why the hell are you here?!?"

The announcer said, "Well folks it looks like this match is already over…"

"I came to see what you were doing, let's give 'em a fight they wont soon forget!"

Forte nodded not loosening his grip on my neck. I kicked him off me and sent him spiraling; he landed on his feet panting.

"Folks, I don't believe my eye's, Forte's just been denied a kill."

His arm became a sword; my arm became the Omega Buster. His sword hit my buster at over 300 MPH shattering his sword, if my buster had been a normal one it would have been split in half, but my buster was far from normal. The crowd was stunned, Forte would have own by now if I was a normal Navi. His sword reconstructed itself as I changed my buster into a sword. He came at me full speed I parried his blow gaining a gasp from the crowd. He threw blow after blow as I parried every one of them, without Forte Style, people in the crowd began to look at one another. I began to turn the tide of the fight until Forte was on the defensive, I began to land blows and Forte was truly trying his hardest to keep myself away from me, after almost three minutes of fighting Forte collapsed of exhaustion. I put my sword just in front of his Adams Apple, the crowd was yelling, "Do it! Do it!"

The announcer appeared next to me, "Well are you going to finish the fight?"

"No," my sword became my arm and I helped Forte up, "He's my mentor, and there are a few things he has to teach me." The crowd became frantic and began to pour into the arena, "Think you can stand another round Forte?"

"Ya I can…" he smirked. He raised his sword as the mob ran toward us.

My hand began to glow with light. Three orbs of light began to form in front of me each with a weapon I had used in it. "Merge: Omega Burst, Omega Vulcan, Omega Blade!" The orbs circled around my arm and were absorbed by it, "Atom Dynamo!"

A large three-ringed gyro with a barrel at the end away from me appeared on my arm, each ring moved in a different direction at high speeds, in their center there was a brightly glowing point

"Rapid fire mode!"

The point seemed to elongate as it shot through a gap in the rings down the barrel. The beam hit a Navi, who screamed out in pain and disintegrated. The other Navis stopped for a second thinking about this newcomer's gun. They charged again and I continued to fire. Forte was fighting with the same voracity as I was, chopping Navi after Navi clean in half.

I warped to the top of the stadium and yelled to Forte, "Get out of there!"

I began to charge the Atom Dynamo, the rings spun faster and faster as the point got brighter and brighter. Forte used an Area Steal to get out of the stadium only moments before I let the shot go. The entire stadium was covered in a white glow, the blast shook the ground like the Tsar Bomb had hit the area, I was sure that it could be felt on the main net. Forte appeared next to me and we watched the glow in the stadium dim.

"Game, set, and match." I muttered.

A shot echoed in the distance and I flew forward.

**New program found modifying…**

Forte was shot too. He was affected more than I was by the shot.

**50 complete**

We both hit the ground after a 25-yard fall and tumbled down the seating into the arena area once again.

**New program successfully modified: Hyper Magnum.**

I stood up and felt a point on the back of my head get a little warmer, I swerved around and caught another bullet centimeters from my face.

"Execute new program: Hyper Magnum!"

Searchman's sniper appeared on my arm. I looked through the scope strait down the assailant's scope and fired as he fired again.

The bullets connected and stopped dead.

I warped next to him and crushed the barrel of his sniper and continuing to grab him by the throat.

"You have and entire platoon aiming at you right now so,"

I cut him off, "I could put Riaka in jail for attempted murder"

"Killing a Navi isn't murder." He said in the rudest way possible.

"I'm half Navi!" I growled, probing Searchman for Riaka's location. "Follow Navi link to user."

I warped along Searchman's command carrier right to Riaka. When I appeared in Searchman's PET Riaka had a look of terror on his face, but I recognized the background around him, it was SCI-Labs, I jumped out of the PET and into the real world. The room was filled with computers I saw five other people in the room Dr. Hikari (dumbstruck), Netto (also dumbstruck), Enzan (looking like he was going to pass out) and two lab technicians (can you guess what they were?), "This must be Net Savior Headquarters."

Netto had a dumb look on his face.

Riaka was crying.

Enzan looked shell-shocked.

The lab techs were running out of the room.

Finally, Dr. Hikari was silent.

I sighed. "You have about twenty-three thousand less Undernet residents to worry about now."

No one spoke for a wile. Then Dr. Hikari broke the silence, "Orion is that you?"

"Yes, it is I…" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster.

"You…you can…"

"I can enter the Net, yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't feel the need to."

Netto blurted out, "Do you know what that earthquake on the net was?"

"Yes, it was the discharge of one of my weapons."

Chapter 9.25: The Newest Net Savior! 

Point Of View: Orion

_This is it, my chance to make a difference, my chance to save lives the one thing I could never do before…_

"By the power invested in me I grant you the power to be above the law, the power to do what is needed to get the job done." The Commissioner started, "You have shown great ability in situations that the slightest error would have meant almost certain death. You have tested on tests far above the average and soared past the bar, easily. You have shown bravery and dedications that most people have only heard of. You have shown the best in society and the some. You have earned the little known title of Net Savior." He handed me a chip and a sheet of paper, "The chip has the Net Savior emblem implanted so you can update it to your PET, the paper is the official recognition that you are in fact a Net Savior. And yes I have given **everyone **this speech."

I took the chip from him, and then I took the paper from him. I walked out of the office and back into the Net Savior Command Center. Almost instantly Dr. Hikari called to me.

I walked over and stood at attention. "We've confirmed what you told us that the earthquake was one of your weapons discharges, however there have been aftershocks coming from even deeper within the Undernet… Forte and yourself are the only two that stand a chance that deep in the Undernet."

From within my PET Forte blurted, "So you **need **us to investigate that area."

"Yes, I'm sorry to be asking you two to do this alone but you're the only two that can do it…"

"It's all right we'll do it."

"Forte jack in ASAP." I said as I laid the PET next to a jack port preparing myself for the transfer to the Net. "Transfer to last location."

I felt myself pulled apart as matter and reassembled as data on top of the Undernet Arena. The instant I materialized I was surrounded by Navis. They were from the Sharro military. I activated the Emblem data and they lowered their guns.

Searchman walked up to me, "Sorry for shooting you earlier, I assumed you were a Darkloid."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "It's all right now, no one was killed, so no harm done." Forte zipped up the walkway to were I was standing. He looked at me first then he scowled at Searchman, "Forte, drop it."

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to tell me what we were going to do. "We're going to sublevel thirteen, I've never ventured there and I've never even heard of anyone getting out of that place alive, so we're against the unknown."

Searchman began to speak, "I've been ordered to the edge of that area, it's were our Net and the Terra-Net intersect."

"Terra-Net?"

"All information on it is classified top secret, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to…"

"We're about to go there, anything that's classified won't be for long"

Forte pointed his sword at Searchman, "Just tell us…"

He was silent for a moment, "Very well, the Terra-Net is what remains of a top secret Sharro complex's network, it's huge, and highly unstable all the data in the region is bugged. Navis that enter the Terra-Net become corrupted in a matter of minutes. I was nearly deleted and I was over three hundred meters away."

"Well, this is just great! We need to recon a Bug Zone. This is just freaking perfect!" Forte began to shout.

"I'll think of something when we get there…"

We bolted off toward sublevel thirteen…

When we got there, I had no idea how to get into the area safely.

"Well, do you have an idea how to get in there safely?"

"No," was what I initially said but as I looked out toward the Terra-Net I began to see something familiar, the area was warped in the same way I could warp data by decompressing my Reality Data. "Stand back."

Forte took four steps backwards. I closed my eyes and began to decompress my Reality Data completely, not just a little bit, like I had done with the Undernet Navi earlier but all the way. Billions of terabytes began to seemingly appear on the net destabilizing all of sublevel twelve, but stabilizing sublevel thirteen enough that I could explore it freely, without Forte who was currently doing every thing he could to remain in one piece, I stepped into SL13 and SL12 stabilized instantly. "I'll go on ahead and recon. If I come running back out you'd better do the same."

I walked deeper into the Terra-Net than anyone had in a long time…

Chapter 9.5: The Complex 

Point Of View Orion

I had been walking for what seemed like an eternity through this desolate wasteland when I saw across a metal doorway in the distance. As I approached the door, I began to see that it was just a small part of a much larger complex, Search man had not been joking this place was huge, but it was also quiet, too quiet…

I walked into the structure the doors ground open and shut behind me leaving me in total darkness for a few moments, and then the lights came on. I was standing in a hallway that widened to about thirty feet in width, twenty in height and over one hundred yards in length with pillars on ether side, the perfect place for an ambush. I walked slowly down the hallway keeping a close eye on the pillars for about a fourth of the way then I remembered, this place was dead there were would be no Navis here. I briskly walked the rest of the way to the other end of the hallway. This place was the very embodiment of the word creepy; my foot falls reverberated ten times before becoming to soft for me to hear, my own breathing became raspy.

I saw something move ten feet to my right, I looked toward it, there was nothing there. This place was getting to me.

_You will not leave this place unharmed,_

Something said behind me

I wheeled around buster armed to see, nothing, it had all been in my imagination.

The ground began to shake and the lights began to flicker, I was knocked to the ground. Something began to drip and I felt something was rolling over me…

"…Are you there! Orion are you," a voice yelled into my ear.

"I'm here." I said as I began to prop myself up.

"Good, well not good too. We're reading a huge energy spike in you area, both on the Net and in the real world!"

"So that's what caused the tremor…" I muttered.

"You need to finish your ASAP!"

"I'll be done in thirty minutes."

"You have fifteen."

The channel went dead… I ran to the internal side of the hallway and stepped through the opening. On the other side was another hallway with doors every ten feet…

**Point Of View change to third person**

Orion began to walk down the second hallway as a foreboding feeling crept over him. He walked quickly to the far end of the hall with a huge, barely readable sign over a huge blast door. The sign read: Warning Data-Conversion System in use.

_The door ground open very slowly to a very disturbing room…_

There were bodies lying on the floor not of Navis but of people. It looked as if something had ripped some of the flesh off the bone on three of the bodies, others looked like they had be ripped in half by some very sharp claws innards dragged across the ground blood splashed all over. Orion puked when he was hit by the smell of rotting flesh. He felt a presence in the room, one that had mercilessly killed the men and women lying on the ground body parts sprawled in places that they shouldn't be. The entity began to move toward him preparing to have fresh meat after eating only the rotting flesh on the ground for as long as it could remember…

Orion began to inch back toward the door that he entered the room from…

**Point Of View change back to Orion**

I saw two glowing red eyes moving back and forth, the thing's feet began to splash through a pool of blood. Those blood red eyes were scaring me shitless. The thing leaped as I fell over the blast door's track, giving me a glimpse of its underside, it was green…

I leapt up quickly to be greeted by the thing trying to take a chunk out of my face I stepped back fast enough that it missed. It tried again this time I grabbed its jaws holding its mouth open. It swiped at my stomach with its claws leaving a large gash that began to bleed, "Recover 300!" Nothing happened, with my Reality data completely uncompressed I couldn't use any chips. I pushed the thing to the side and began to run for the exit. After I cleared the first hallway, it caught up to me attempting to firmly attach itself to my neck with its razor sharp teeth I jerked forward letting the teeth cut their way off my neck quickly and painfully resulting in the beast to fall to the ground again.

I jumped through the final portal bleeding profusely from my neck and stomach. I spun around in midair praying that my Omega class weapons would still work, "Omega Cannon!!!" A large golden Cannon appeared in place of my arm, "Fire!!!"

The cannon emitted a bright blue beam that blasted through the green thing that had attempted to eat me, through both hallways, and into the body filled room, atomizing every thing in that godforsaken complex.

"Orion! Are you all right?"

_I collapsed, "I need," I coughed up blood, "Help. NOW!" I lost my grip on reality from the loss of blood._

Chapter 9.75: Emerald's Discovery 

Point Of View Emerald

_What the hell happened to Orion! He can't die, he just can't!_

Meru burst into my room, "Come on, Netto just told me that Orion's in the hospital."

I shot up, "Orion?"

"Yes, Orion the one that helped you recover, remember him."

How could I not? "Yeah I remember him."

I ran down the stairway and grabbed my roller-blades, that Netto had given me a little wile after I had moved in with Meru, and slipped them on as quickly as I could. I raced to the hospital as quickly as I could; I beat Meru by a good five minutes. I didn't wait for Meru, I went in and asked the woman at the front desk, "Can I see Orion Hikari?"

"What's your relation to him?"

"I'm a close friend."

She looked at the computer monitor in front of her, "West wing floor two. It's the one with the mob in front of it so it'll be hard to miss…"

I walked to the west wing and climbed the stairs to my right there was a swarm of people. One of them I recognized from the IPC commercials, Enzan Blaze.

I walked over to the room he was standing in front of, "Is Orion in there?"

"You must be Emerald, yes he's in there but he's really banged up…"

I shoved my way into the room; I heard a familiar voice, Dr. Hikari. "Commissioner. We were able to get him out of the Net using one of the Pulse Units."

"I didn't expect this little kid to be that determined to get the job done… he's still not in the clear yet that's for sure…"

"Dr. Hikari could I talk to you?" I asked through the small crowd.

"Could I ask every one to leave? Except you Emerald."

The crowd moved out side the door, a foreigner walked past me patting me on the shoulder. So did an old plump man…

The door closed and Dr. Hikari, Orion and I were the only people in the room. I looked at Orion he was laying perfectly still.

"Orion got hurt really badly, we have no idea if he'll be getting better soon, but it doesn't look like that's likely…"

I stood by the bed and looked at Orion… "I hope he gets well soon."

"He may never get well that's the problem…"

"What?" I looked at Dr. Hikari

"He lost so much blood that he might not live through this ordeal…"

"Can I be alone with him for a few minutes"

Dr. Hikari left the room silently.

"Orion you can't die, hear that you thick skulled moron." I felt a tear begin to run down my cheek, "I haven't told you how I feel about you and I have the feeling you haven't told me how you feel about me." I pulled a chair over to the bed and sat in it feeling more tears run down the sides of my face.

_I began to feel weird, like my heart was beating in Orion's body and his in mine, as my tears ran down my cheeks I felt them change and felt them help Orion recover, I cried more when his eyes opened. _

_He blinked once, twice, three times and then he looked at me and smiled._

_I hugged him the best I could without causing him any harm. He whispered into my ear, "I love you too, Emerald…"_

_He let go of me and I let go of him, I cried tears of joy…_


	12. Chapter 10 Package

Chapter 10: Gamma Style 

Point Of View Orion

_Emerald discovered Gamma Style and formed something even I couldn't prepare for: a mental link…_

"Summer break ends tomorrow." Netto said in a very depressed voice for the billionth time.

"I'm going to go out with Emerald…"

"See you later…" Netto said and sighed the fifth time in one minute.

I walked out side and saw that Emerald was already waiting for me at the door, about to ring the doorbell. "You want to," she started

"Go for a walk?" I finished.

"Yes, I would."

We walked silently to the park by the school that we would be going to the next day.

"Orion have you seen that,"

"We've been able to finish one another's sentences lately, yes."

"Do you have an idea why we can do it?"

"Yes, but your not going to like it"

"Orion just tell me…"

"When you healed me I think that our minds somehow became linked."

"So we can read one another's thoughts."

"Yes, but only with huge amounts of concentration and we might be able to talk mentally."

'_Like this?'_

"Yes, like that Emerald." I said, "But, it could bring huge dangers as well."

'_Like?'_

"If I get hurt you may feel it as well…"

_That's not that bad… _She really liked the link between us.

"It could be if, I died." I sighed, "You would too."

"Could you break the link?"

"Yes, if I really wanted to."

"Please don't break it."

I looked at her, "I won't."

She smiled, "So how did I create this link anyway?"

"Its something called Gamma Style. You've seen me in Omega Style before; it's something like that," I said hoping that she wouldn't yell at me.

'_Cool! So can I do whatever you can do?'_

I decided to use the link as she was; '_No Gamma Style is less powerful than Omega Style. However, I can teach you to use Gamma in a DA, if you want me to.'_

'_Sure I'd like to be able to help you out as much as possible.'_

'_OK give me a moment to get a DA around the park and make sure that there's no one else here that could get hurt.'_ I began to focus, spreading the DA that was directly infused with my body outwards, encompassing a two-block radius with a thin multicolored sphere. I looked at Emerald, she had an outfit that looked like C-Roll's the only difference was the color, it was green instead of pink.

She looked at her hands, '_what the!'_

_That's the Gamma Style. It's fine…_

'_It's just a little weird to suddenly be in a nearly skintight outfit…' _She thought as she pulled at the skirt she now had on

I laughed

'_Orion, it's not funny. Orion!'_

'_The way you say it is what I find funny….'_

'_I don't think it's funny when you laugh at me!' _She mentally screamed.

'_Sorry, sorry… I wont do it again' _

'_Promise?'_

'_I promise…'_

'_OK' _she smiled. "well are you going to show me how to use Gamma Style?"

'_Right now.' _I began to send her mental instructions. _'Hold your arm out and say any word that pops into your mind.'_

She held her right arm out and whispered, "Gamma Sword." Instantly her arm became a blade that shifted colors every few seconds. '_That's cool!'_

'_That's something I had not been expecting!' _I looked at her in amazement…

'_It can't be that amazing…' _she said moving the sword a little to the right causing a kind of energy dispersion to cut down ten trees and leave many others scared.

'_That's more power than I have in my Omega Blade…' _I was dumbstruck… '_Your other attacks can't be that powerful…'_

Chapter 10.125: An Understanding 

POV Orion

_I can't believe that she has nearly as much power as I do! I though that she thought that she wouldn't have a third my power but she has more than half of it…_

A beeping began in my right ear I touched the capsule covering it to effectively pick up the call. It was Dr. Hikari.

"Orion there's a DA near the park. I need you to investigate it now. I'll send Netto in when I can, but he was just sent to investigate a disturbance in Cyber City so it might be a wile..."

"Dr. I formed the DA around the park to teach Emerald how to use her Gamma Style…"

There were a few moments of silence then Dr. Hikari quietly said, "Could you go and aid Netto in his investigation."

"Yes, sir, I will." The line dropped dead, I looked at Emerald, "I've got to go and do something for a wile but I'll be back when I can be…"

She just looked at me as I brought the DA down and she reverted to being a mere human again, "Orion, I'm coming with you this time, and I don't care how dangerous it could be."

I stood motionless for a few moments then I said, "Fine but I don't want you getting hurt ether so you'll stay behind me. Got it?"

She answered, "I will," In an almost merciless tone. Before running over to me taking my hand and saying, "I don't want to lose you in real life or in here," she patted over my heart.

I smiled, I didn't want to lose her ether in any form.

I hugged her as a group of elderly people walked by with faces that showed faith in the couple before them. After they passed, I let go of Emerald, "Time to get going…"

We walked for ten minutes to the train station and got on the 3:30 to Cyber City. As we waited, Emerald began to talk to me about the people she had met in ACDC town a few people caught my interest as Emerald described them, especially Deako who seemed to have taken a liking to Emerald. I told her that if he ever tried to ask her out to punch him a hard as she could and high tail it out of there as fast as she could. After that comment she abruptly changed the subject o the weather, she was wondering what the forecast was for the next few days, I told her what I had heard on the Net a few days ago.

The train began to stop as we came into Seaside Town so we got ready to set off. The train doors opened and people began to flood in as we battled our way out, we got out of the train the instant before the doors shut tight and it set off. There was a mass of people between us and the nearest exit, "That's it I've had enough!" I held my PET in front of me and it pressed a button and the Net Savior emblem flashed on above the thing people saw it and moved out of the way as quickly as they could. The path to the exit was now easy to get to so we walked to it as quickly as possible before it sealed.

When we got outside the station Emerald asked, "What's going on here?"

"I'm guessing that whatever Netto was sent to investigate wasn't fake." I looked at her and said again, "You need to stay behind me, end of discussion!"

"I already said that I would, remember."

"Just fortifying what I said earlier under the current circumstances." We walked in silence toward the core of Cyber City, and then we saw it, a huge DA surrounding over twenty-five city blocks. We approached it slowly hoping no one was nearby. There was a rumble as Netto was blasted through a wall on the other side of the DA's boundary. He got up as a shot echoed through the streets, he jumped faster than I had ever seen anyone but myself jump, and the ground below him erupted into shrapnel of molten hot rock and steel. I looked at Emerald, "You stay here."

I turned around and started to run toward the DA, Emerald grabbed my wrist, "I told you I wasn't going to let you go alone!"

I looked at her on her face was the look of cold determination. "Fine. But, I can't guaranty your safety…"

"I don't care! I'm worried about you more!" She yelled at me.

We ran together toward the DA. We ran into it I phased right through it pulling her through with me, she was beck in her R-Roll suit; I was in my Omega Style again. I looked around; in the time that had just passed, I had lost track of Netto and whatever was attacking him. I heard a shot echo. I grabbed Emerald and yanked her upwards so she wasn't on the ground. An instant later, the area around me exploded into a molten disaster. I felt like I was on a mattress made of pins and needles all over as I was flung upwards.

_Use the new Style… _a voice said in my head.

New Style what was it talking about? Then I understood what it meant.

I wouldn't use that until I needed to…

I luckily landed on my feet preparing for another attack from the Navi that had yet to show himself. I heard another shot and jumped, but nothing happened below me. Wile in midair I looked around for Emerald praying that she wasn't hurt. I saw her running toward me as fast as she could. There was yet another shot and the ground directly behind her exploded. I dashed forward and grabbed her as another shot rang in the air, the ground where she would have been exploded into a fine mist.

"There are multiple targets firing at us from three different directions." I said in a cold analytical tone.

She looked at me…

"We need to find Netto now." I said in the same cold tone.

I set her down and we began to run shot after shot rang out but they were all missing us devastating the ground in front of, or behind, us constantly but never hitting us… something was fishy… We ran toward where some of the shots were coming from. It ceased firing all together, I was getting a very unsettling feeling about this whole thing.

Netto ran across the street followed by what looked like Beastman, we followed them trying to catch up. Emerald began to slow down, and then she stopped altogether.

"Just go I'll catch up later," she said leaning over catching her own breath.

I darted ahead catching up with Beastman, cutting him down to size with a well-placed swipe with a sword. He logged back into the net effectively running away.

Netto yelled back at me, "Thanks he's been chasing me for the last five minutes!"

Then, to my horror, Shademan appeared in front of me grabbing me by the neck. "Silly child you dare to interfere with my plans!" he said readying to bite into my neck.

I had to use it, "Gemini Style Execute!"

Chapter 10.25: The Loss 

Point of View Orion

_We are one in the same but we are two _**completely**_ different things…_

Shademan let go of me as I split into two different beings. My personality split in to two distinct parts me, and Him. He was my only fear right now but I hoped that He would do what was needed. I began to move toward Shademan quickly so did he, we both called swords out, we swung at the same moment, we both had the same motive to show Shademan what a stupid choice he had made, but after that… I didn't know what he wanted, but he continued to do what I needed done.

We ran toward the first group of Navis that had been firing at me earlier, We deleted them quickly, digging the blades that had caused Shademan to run to heal his wounds like a coward into their bodies.

Emerald ran toward us. He raised his sword to her neckline

_Don't__worry__she's__with__us___I told him mentally

He lowered his sword and Emerald asked him, "What was that for?" He pointed to me causing her to blush. He patted her on the shoulder pushing her toward me. "What happened? Who is he?"

I opened my mouth to speak but words didn't come to my lips I had to speak mentally to her

_He's half of my personality._

She looked between the two of us; "You split yourself in to two fragments?"

_No, We're both complete but he's more of one side of me._

He spoke to us using the same method I was, _I'm driven by his emotion of anger, sorry I raised my sword to you, but I didn't recognize you because he has apparently never been angry with you._

Suddenly he doubled over in pain, _something is trying to take control of me!_

I felt something leave my mind and inhabit my other body. I tried to exit Gemini Style but I was too late I felt anger rush back into me. Then his body began to stand up.

"Hehehe I told you that you hadn't seen the last of me…" It was Him

"Emerald get out of here now!" I growled.

"But..."

I looked at her quietly. She nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

I looked back at Him. The body was changing, morphing into a darker version of myself. He popped his neck several times, "Long tome no see!" He said in a cheery tone. I watched him closely as he looked around at the town around us, "Nothing like ACDC Town is it?"

I answered, "No, it isn't." I relaxed the slightest bit and I paid for it.

His sword was in my stomach, "Don't let your guard down even the slightest." He pulled it out and the DA began to disappear, ""I'll leave you with a little present…" I screamed as my right arm was cut off by his sword, "It won't grow back."

He disappeared and I was left without an arm as the guise program kicked in I began to bleed. Emerald ran back up to me and saw the blood drench my shirt. She opened her Tanser as I blacked out.

Chapter 10.375: My Solution 

Point of View Orion

_I can't go to school missing an arm… So I'm going to build myself my own!_

I woke up again on a hospital bed with Emerald over me trying to heal my arm.

"Don't even bother with it, he got down to the Reality Data. You don't have anything to work with…" She looked at me in a distressed way as she continued to try. I reached up with my left hand and grabbed her right hand, "I'm sorry but it won't work no mater how hard you try, you just don't have enough to work with."

She began to cry, "But… but I… I…" she broke into tears.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I'll just have to adapt to only having a left arm."

She continued to cry… "It's just not right…"

I began to get out of the bed when a woman walked in. It was the woman from SCI-Labs.

"Stay there!" I said as I made my remaining arm into a buster. She stopped. "Why are you here?"

"I was sent to retrieve you again."

I stood up and put myself between the woman and Emerald. What was left of my right shoulder began to bleed again. "Get in that corner now." I growled motioning to the other side of the room. She stepped over to it and I lead Emerald to the door. We walked out of the building as fast as we could and headed toward our homes.

"Who was that?" Emerald asked.

"I don't know who she is but she's tried to kill me before."

Emerald must have seen the blood where my shoulder used to be because she said, "Orion you're bleeding again, stop for just a moment."

We both stopped and she healed it. "Thanks." We continued to walk passing several stores on the way. When we got to our neighborhood she walked to her house and I walked to mine. An idea popped into my mind and it had to do with my arm. I opened the door silently and darted upstairs locking myself in my room.

Without Him in my head I knew about a few things that he had kept secret from me. One of them was the ability to change energy into matter and change it into whatever I wanted. I began piecing together little bits of stuff I made into, basically, a Cyberarm. It had a port for a PET to be inserted, hologram emitters along it's sides, millions of tiny microprocessors and hard drives, one larger METAL emitter in the palm, and enough servos to make a mad scientist cry. I heard a knock on the door, "Orion I know you're in there." It was Dr. Hikari, "You should be in the hospital."

"I didn't fell safe there."

"Can I at least come in?" I walked over to the door and unlocked it so he could come in. He opened the door as I was sitting down again. "What's that?"

"I'm calling it the Cyberarm." I picked it up with my left arm and placed it next to my right shoulder. "It's basically a really advanced prosthetic." I cringed as the Cyberarm attached itself to my shoulder connecting, painfully, to my nervous system. I moved my new metallic fingers to hear clinking as they collided with the METAL emitters lens. The hologram emitters winked on and shrouded the grey metal in what looked like flesh, but the only thing that really felt like it was the hand, because the METAL emitter was producing its image. "The fingers are built to fold back so my METAL system can generate my Omega Buster…" I looked at what would be my arm for a long wile…

Chapter 10.5: The First Day of School 

Point of View Orion

_I hope everything I learned back home is still useful here…_

Netto knocked on my door, "Time to get up for school."

"I've been up for two hours already!" He didn't respond and I heard the shower down the hall turn on. The hologram emitters on my Cyberarm turned back on, I had been cleaning it for the last half hour since I had nothing else to do. Dr. Hikari had left almost one and a half hours ago to go to work, which he said he would be at for at least a month repairing the damage from the Beastman incident. Mrs. Hikari was going to tell Netto when he got downstairs. After about ten minutes the shower stopped and Netto knocked on my door again, "Showers all yours."

I'd already showered an hour ago for twenty minutes. I picked up my PET with Forte in it. "You ready to go to school." I asked him.

"I suppose so…" He said dully

"Netto told you what he thinks of it didn't he."

"Yes, it sounds like taking on a shell."

I slotted the METAL PET into my Cyberarm through the fake flesh near my shoulder. The arm looked like Fortes for a moment but quickly reverted into my own.

This was the first time Forte was inside the Cyberarm. "This place is empty…." He said.

"You get to modify it to your own tastes," I said as I pulled the PET out, slotted a custom chip I had made right after I had woken up, and placed it back in the PET holder. The data on the chip uploaded to Forte and he began to customize his, now personal, data space. I walked downstairs and walked right into Mrs. Hikari, "Good morning." I said in the most cheery voice I could muster.

"Good morning Orion." She said as she handed me a backpack, that I would be 'revising' after school. Netto leaped down the stairs and received a similar backpack I walked to the front door.

Netto finally realized that I had a right arm, "When did you get your arm back?" I shut the hologram emitters down for a moment for Netto to see it. "Cool…"

I opened the door and Emerald tackled me. She realized that I had a right arm. "What the heck."

I again turned the emitters off and back on.

Meru was waiting for Netto right outside the door so I walked with Emerald far ahead of them. As we neared the school we had walked past over the last few weeks we began to see new and familiar faces. One of them was Deako who tried to butt Netto away from Meru. We walked into the courtyard of the school, about five minutes later the bell rang, and everyone began flooding into the school. I told Emerald that I would see her at lunch as we neared her classroom, 7A, I was with Netto and the others in 7B.

Mrs. Mari told me to wait outside the door because the class was almost the same as it was last year, except for me coming into it. The bell rang again when everyone was in the room and she began to speak, "Now you all know each other so I figured it was fit to introduce our newest student in this manner. Orion you can come in now." I walked into the room greeted by the other students as I passed them. I turned around when I reached the front of the room. "This is Orion, I him to feel right at home with us here OK?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mari." Almost all the class said in unison.

"Orion you can sit by Deako."

I walked to the back of the room and sat next to the largest kid in the room. The class started with rules and expectations. Deako bragged about his Net-Battling skills when Mrs. Mari wasn't talking. Then he said, "I'd bet I could swamp you in a Net-Battle."

"It'd be one-sided for you."

"Your just too chicken to go up against the best in the school."

"I'm not chicken I'm just saving your reputation…"

"Chicken, if you're a real man you'll verse me!"

I muttered, "And so injury led to insult…" I cleared my throat, "I except your challenge, lunch in the Net-Battling room, and I'll bring witnesses to your downfall."

About fifteen minutes later the lunch bell rang and I me with Emerald outside her room. "You want to see me wipe the floor with Deako."

She agreed as long as I was only talking metaphorically.

I asked Netto, Meru, Yai, and a few others to come as well.

The all showed up but only a few of them expected me to win.

Deako jacked Guts-man in. "Jack in already, or are you chickening out?" He taunted.

I used my METAL system to make it seem like I had a PET when I actually used a laser jack mounted on my index finger to jack Forte into the arena.

The system started the battle without anyone seeing Forte. It was over in almost an instant, Gutsman logged out 1.37 seconds after it started. Still no one saw Forte.

"That's cheap, using an auto log out program on Gutsman!"

"Who ever said I did? Forte make yourself seen." Forte appeared in the middle of the field, "This is why I didn't want to verse you, it was boring." I recalled Forte and walked out of the room leaving Deako in a state of shock.

I walked back to the classroom alone. I walked in to see Mrs. Mari sitting at her desk. She looked up and smiled at me, "Let me guess Deako challenged you to an illegal Net-Battle."

"Kind of."

"You didn't accept it did you?"

"I did."

"I'm going to give you a detention for doing it." She said shaking her head.

I tossed a small card to her, the Net-Battlers license I received after becoming a Net Savior, she looked it over, "Well you're off the hook, but Deako isn't…"

I sat down hiding my Cyberarm under the desk and began to clean the lenses of the hologram emitters so that people wouldn't see small smudges in the fake flesh surrounding it.

The bell rang and people began to trickle into the room slowly.

The remainder of the day we talked about Net etiquette. I began to modify my backpack in small enough ways to keep people from realizing what I was doing. The final bell rang and people rushed out the doors into the sunlight hoping to get home quickly to get on the Net or hang out with friends.

I walked home with Emerald; "I'm going to bring something else to do tomorrow…"

"So am I to assume that today was really boring. How's your arm?"

"Still a little tweaky but otherwise it's just fine."

Chapter 10.625: Bombardment 

Point of View Orion

_Why are people so nosey?_

Three more days of school had passed almost without a hitch and it was finally Friday.

The lunch bell rang and the class filtered out of the room as quickly as they could in hopes to reach the lunch line before it became a winding serpent of hunger. On the way out, I felt odd, as if I was having a moment of Déjà vu. I ignored the feeling, walking to the lunchroom, and stood in the lunch line. Emerald ran over to me.

"What took you so long today?"

"I had a feeling."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be at the table in the corner again." She walked away.

_**I'm here…**_

I froze looking out the window to see a DA touch the ground, "Everyone get down!" some people did what I said others didn't. The wall nearest the courtyard blasted open, standing in the hole was Him.

"Sorry I couldn't find a door…" he said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

My Guise Program shattered this time as I plowed through two tables and into him. Pushing him into the courtyard, I spotted a Dimensional Converter that he punched me toward when he had the chance. I grabbed it, it was sticking out of the ground from places unknown.

He looked at me; "Even with superhuman strength you can't pull that thing out of the ground."

"I don't have to!" I said punching into it with my metallic right arm, "Merge!" The Dimensional Converter began to merge into my Cyberarm.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at me an instant before the thing was no more.

I turned around smiling my arm burning a brilliant blue, "Just upgrading my new arm."

He looked at me with a look of pure rage on his face as he attempted to cut my arm off again.

"Dimensional Cannon!" My right arm changed into a buster that looked more like a Dimensional Converter. I fired at him as he tried to get a little too close to me blasting him into the DA boundary, which was like a titanium plate to him unable to pass through it like I could, he hit the ground and barely got up.

"I underestimated your ability to adapt to losing your arm. It won't happen again." He said as the DA dissipated.

My Guise Program reactivated but the hologram emitters on my Cyberarm didn't, people could see the hard metal that was my right arm. Right now, I didn't care as I pondered why he had come here anyway.

People began to swarm around me asking about what had just happened, about my arm, and about me. I did not like the attention so I shoved my way to a nearby classroom, and wile no one was able to watch, I transferred onto the net, and from there to the Net City. I wandered around until about the time class would start. So I found my way to Mrs. Mari's personal computer in the classroom, she was writing something. I waited till she was finished to tell her, "Mrs. Mari I'm going to be gone for the rest of the day."

She jumped but quickly saw that it was a Navi on her computer, not a ghost, "You must be Orion's Navi, just tell him that school's been canceled for the rest of the day because of what happened at lunch."

"I will ma'am." I said as I logged out of the computer and back to the Net City. I continued to walk around to pass the time, after a little bit I remembered Forte was in the Cyberarm, I ducked into an ally and pulled him out of the data space inside the Cyberarm, I told him to stay out of trouble and to return when I called for him through the PET. He warped off to the Undernet and I stepped back into the central street. I saw a few Navis that belonged to people at school; I tried to avoid them as much as I could. However, one or two still spotted me and asked me if I was Orion's Navi. I told them I was and they asked me to tell myself to meet their owner in the real world. I said that I would tell Orion and that he would think it over. I walked over to the coliseum to enter in the tournament that was being held in about an hour.

I continued to walk around blindly until I saw Rockman and the others. I was contemplating whether to go over to them or not to when Rockman yelled, "Come over here we want to talk to you!"

I walked over and came again questioned about myself in the third person.

"Do you know Orion lost his arm?" Glide asked courteously.

"It was when we faced our dark side the first time. We both lost our arms," I held my arm up.

"Cool, do you think Deako could get one like Orion's?"

"Orion built his Cyberarm himself so you'll need to ask him. Right now he really doesn't feel like talking to anyone so I'd leave it be for a few days."

"Is he a programmer?"

"You could say that he is."

"Maybe he could help Enzan with a few things…" a voice said behind me.

"He would but he really doesn't feel up to doing anything for a few days Blues."

"Very well. By the way, I'm going to be interested to see how far you go in the tournament. Maybe I'll get to verse you myself…"

"The tournament!" I remembered about it. After wandering around, I had about ten minutes to get there. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys later." I dashed to the coliseum and arrived to see a line of Navis waiting to get in, some of the Navis were from school.

I saw a contestant entryway on the other side of the wall of Navis; I wasn't going to walk through it that was for sure. I ran toward the line and ten feet from it I jumped clearing heads with inches to spare. I quickly walked into the waiting room for contestants; there were twenty people in there already. A Navi that looked a lot like Bubbleman was in the room.

Blues walked in with another Navi following him, "Everyone's here now so I'll explain the rules." There was a pause, "First off, there will be no Dark Chips, everyone should already know this, but we will be scanning for it anyway. Second this in an elimination tournament, you lose, you watch." A leader board appeared on the wall behind him, "This is how you'll know who your next opponent is." He walked up to it and began to call names then he got to my competitor and me, "And finally Crusher Brother Red VS Omega."

I looked over to look at my contestant, he towered almost ten feet tall, he was looking at me. "I'm going to crush you shrimp!" He said leveling the hammer he had on his left arm to my head.

"Everyone has three minutes to warm up!" The official said as he walked out of the room.

People began to punch the air, practicing well-rehearsed attacks; Blues even practiced a Program Advance. I didn't do anything.

Three minutes passed and the man walked back into the room. "All right to for the show!" People began to walk toward a door that just opened.

I stepped through the door and was inside the arena. Crusher Red was standing on the other side of the arena. "Battle start!"

He put his hands over his head and yelled, "Stone Cube, Random Formation!"

Large blocks began to fly toward me. I smiled and muttered, "Omega Aura, Upload and execute." The blocks surrounded me. I heard Red laugh. "Omega Blade, Execute!" I swung through the rocks and formed a shock-wave that ended his laughing and the match.

My next match was with Shining-man. "Battle Start!"

Shiningman ran towards me calling his name out and pounded on the Omega Aura with a sword. I pulled a hi-cannon out and blasted him to miles above Mount Fiji.

The next contestant I was going to face was Leviman, a very odd Navi that kept trying to take me off the ground and drop me. He probably met Shiningman.

My final contestant was Blues himself, "It's good to see that you made it this far. But, can you best me?"

"Battle Start!"

I tried the tactic that had worked for the last four rounds but Blues wasn't that cooperative. "Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword. Beta Sword! (Life Sword!)

He swung the bright blue blade that appeared in his hands in a similar way to how I did. If my Omega Aura wasn't still in place I would have been KO right then, but the attack shattered my Aura instead of taking my life.

"Now that we're even can you keep up?" Blues taunted.

I ran circles around him, "Can you?"

I swung in a different direction, and earned a good grunt from the Blues that appeared out of nowhere. I swung my blade again, he blocked, but his sword also shattered. I moved my sword to his throat, "Admit defeat."

"No!" The body at my feet disappeared. I once again swung my sword in a seemingly random direction, and again cut a deep gash in his side causing him to collapse.

"Blues is unable to continue, Omega is the winner!"

I transferred to the Terra-Net before anyone could swarm me this time.

I sat down not wanting to be disturbed but when I heard footsteps, I looked at what was approaching. It was Dark Orion…

Chapter 10.75: A Simple Chat 

Point of View Orion

_This is a chapter meant for forums_

_All you want to do is chat?_

I quickly stood up and faced my dark side, ready to fight.

"Don't bother I'm not here to fight you, besides you couldn't face me here."

It was true that I couldn't face him, I had my Reality data decompressed I couldn't use any battle-chips.

He sat down next to me, "I'm just here to talk with you… we do have many memories that are the same… I just can't seem to make heads or tails about why you felt during the time you were experiencing them…"

I looked at him for a few moments then I sat down as well, "We're two completely different people, but we must have the same memories… after all we were the same person at one point."

"So will you help he understand your emotions?"

"Yes, I will even though you've taken my arm and caused me agony."

"Thanks." He smiled, "Were should I start… back in our home universe, why did you love father so much even though he wasn't there most of the time?"

"I loved him so much because when he was home he would help me, well us, with everything and always knew how to make us happy."

"I never thought about it in that prospective… what about when Greg died in that accident?"

"I felt horrible, at seven years old I don't think I was ready to lose a really close friend that way, I was confused and a little lost, I decided to not become close with anyone after that…" I chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I said that I wouldn't get close to any one, but after coming here, I've grown close to two people in particular."

"Who are they?"

"Emerald and my brother…"

"Our brother is alive?"

"In this universe he never died, we did, giving our lives so he could live, the exact opposite of how it happened at home…"

"Grant is still alive here…"

"He doesn't know we existed, he doesn't even go by the same name, but let me tell you he is a good friend here."

Chapter 10.875: Another Hero Arises 

Point of View

_Emerald nearly dies; Orion saves her making her one of the cursed Hero's…_

A beeping began in my ear, "I've got to go…"

"This place is the only sanctuary that you have with me remember that."

"I will." I said as I warped out of the Terra-Net. "What is it Dr. Hikari?"

"The government wants a Net Savior to investigate activity in the USA. I'm sorry to be asking you but Netto is disposed at the moment."

"It's all right I was just wanting to be alone for a wile."

"So would I after what happened at school."

"So Netto told you about that."

"No one of my coworkers did."

"So it was that big."

"Yes, now back on topic, we need you in the US soon."

"I would rather not draw attention just appearing somewhere."

"Enzan has a jet waiting to take him to Europe. He could probably take you there and you could catch a flight to the US…"

"I'll find out a way to the US from there." I transferred to the airports computer systems.

"OK, were counting on you now."

He closed the line. I turned to the Navi behind the reception desk, " Can you direct me to Enzan Blaze's jet, I have a very important message to give him."

"Couldn't your Operator have E-mailed him?"

"It's confidential the risk of interception no matter how small was not tolerable." I said.

"Port 18452, terminal blue." The Navi turned to talk to another. I dashed down the hall and transferred onto Enzan's plane. Blues was waiting for me, "You're lucky you made it on, we just disconnected from the airport."

"Good to see you too Blues." I panted.

"Enzan is currently in his office so don't enter there yet." Blues said transferring back into his PET.

A random stream of text streamed across my field of vision/∑å®˜ˆ˜© ∫¨© ∂´†´ç†´∂ ∫øø†ˆ˜© ¨π ƒ¨¬¬ ß¥ß†´µ/

I was alone in the planes network so I began to explore it and to my amazement, it had a Net-Battle Simulator onboard. The system was set up for Blues, as I tinkered with the system I got a mental burst from Emerald, _Orion where are you? I haven't seen you since school was canceled almost four hours ago."_

_Sorry Emerald, I've been trying to dodge the crowds of people asking me questions, I'm currently on a Net-Savior mission right now._

_WHAT!!! You said that you wouldn't go anywhere without me!_

I cringed because she mentally yelled at me, _Emerald don't do that. _I sighed, _I'll be to you soon I need to get something first. _I blocked the link while I extracted the encryption code for the planes network. I rode a radio transmission outside the plane where I became a visible lightning bolt as I dashed back to ACDC, following the mental link I had with Emerald as a compass.

She screamed mentally in pain and fear destroying the block I had set up.

_EMERALD! _There was no reply to my call. Fearing the worst, I accelerated to the highest possible speed I could achieve. Pain began to spread from my shoulder outwards, over the psychic link. Someone was hurting Emerald… they would pay dearly for that. _Hold on Emerald I'll be there soon. _

The mental link led me to a large exhibition building with people flooding out the doors in panic. I rammed my way into the building knocking countless people out of the way. In the center of the room was a man holding Emerald up by her arm with one hand and waving a pistol in the other. She had a bullet wound in her shoulder that was still bleeding. I felt one emotion in that moment: rage; I ran at the man and within milliseconds of beginning my assault punched him breaking bones with oddly comforting cracks. The man flew back a few yards, instead of stopping as I normally would; I dashed over and crushed all the bones in his right leg. I continued to assault him picking him up and reeling back my fist as it began to glow, _Orion, stop! _I dropped the bloody man and rushed over to Emerald. She looked at me and at the man behind me, _what have you done?_

_I… I don't know… _I felt Emerald start to slip away. _Don't die on me Emerald._

_I'm sorry Orion… my time has come…_

I looked at her as she breathed what should have been her last breath. But I was there with the promise I made to her uncle, one that I planned to keep. I put one hand on her stomach and the other on her head…

My eyes closed slowly as my entire body began to glow, she should've had a tingling all over her body as she became lighter and more reliant on energy to remain in one piece. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek…

**Point of View Change to Emerald, time change 1:27:36**

I opened my eyes slowly to billions of stars in every direction. A voice said in an almost joking manner, _Good morning sleepy head. _I looked around to find the voice. I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was taken off quickly, _Sorry forgot about the shoulder…_

I looked over the shoulder that had the hand on it a moment before, _who are you?_

_Don't tell me you forgot in only an _hour_ and a half._

_Orion? I felt the hand on my other shoulder as he turned me around and hugged me tightly._

_I thought I had lost you… He began to cry… I was afraid that I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry I have pulled you into the curse I swore that I wouldn't place upon anyone…_

_I thought for a moment then on what he was saying, Orion it isn't a curse it's a blessing. _

I closed my eyes, _All I need to know is that you love me right now…_

_I do no matter what happens I will…_

We remained in our embrace, spinning aimlessly through the night sky.

**Time Change 1 minute 57 seconds, Point of View Change to Orion**

"Where are we?" Emerald asked as we drifted through the open space we were occupying.

"I call it the Void we're currently in between the Andromeda and Milky Way galaxies. Most of the dots you see aren't stars, they're galaxies."

Emerald looked around again eyes wide in what looked like shock. "Where's earth?" She asked after several minutes of silence.

I pointed toward a small pinprick of light, "Right there…"

"How far are we from it?"

"Can't say for certain but it's around ten million light-years…" I did a 'little' conversion in my head, "About 9,460,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kilometers."

Emerald looked at me in disbelief, "You're joking right." I shook my head. "The fastest we could have gotten here is in ten million years."

"Omega Style has some… unique properties, especially when one focuses on doing something." She just stared I offered my hand to her, "Do you want to go home right now?"

She took my hand, "Yes."

I took one more look out at the pinpoints of light before I closed my eyes and concentrated on the picture of earth I had in my head.

Chapter 10 Finally: A New Beginning 

Point of View Orion

_Emerald's second chance at life will not be without its hardships but she should have a little fun before the first roadblock…_

We reappeared in low orbit around earth. I muttered, "Rocket Boots, Execute. I looked at Emerald with her eyes shut tightly, "Get on my back and keep your eyes open."

She gripped my neck tightly as I rocketed toward the ground. After twelve minutes, I could hear the wind whistling past our bodies as we speed through the atmosphere, soaring over the sea. I heard Emerald laugh at one point as I close enough to the water that she could run her fingers along it. We soared over the skyline of Cyber City watching the little specks of people far below us. After about ten minutes of goofing off, we zoomed back toward ACDC and SCI-Labs. We landed in front of SCI-Labs and walked in heading toward the DA lab. The lab was almost completely reconstructed Dr. Hikari was overseeing the reconstruction of the DA chamber. He looked over his shoulder when I stepped on a broken piece of glass, "I figured that you weren't on your way to America when I saw you on the news." I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously. "You nearly killed that man, not that he didn't deserve the beating you gave him." He turned around, "The man's name is Rike Maclen, convicted rapist, murderer, thief and net terrorist." He turned back to the chamber and continued to conduct the multimillion dollar reconstruction of the complex system.

I looked at Emerald, "Did he…"

She cut me off, "He didn't do anything you didn't see."

I looked back at Dr. Hikari, "That's not why I came here."

"Then why are you here?" He asked in between shouting orders to the people reconstructing his masterpiece.

"I need three new guise programs."

He stopped cold and then yelled, "Everybody take an hour lunch break." He turned around and motioned us to follow him. He led us into his private lab and began to talk, "Why do you need three guise programs?"

"Emerald needs two…"

He cut me off, "Why two?"

"One for when she's on the net and another for when she's in public."

"What's the third for?"

"Myself, I overloaded the last one when I helped Emerald."

"Give me a few days and I'll have three completed…" he shook his head, "Till then… Wait a minute why dose Emerald need one at all she's in Gamma Style." He said looking at her, "Unless you…"

"I upped the energy in her body and brought her into Omega Style."

"Damn-it Orion! I thought you said that you wouldn't do that to anyone!" He yelled

"She was going to die, and drag me along with her!" I yelled back at him. He was about to talk again when I added, "We haven't told anyone about it but we have a mental link, and, like Satio.Bat, if one dies the other follows!" I felt space around me begin to warp matching my anger.

His voice fluxed between deep and incredibly high pinched as he was battered by the waves of compression and decompression. "Orion… I didn't know."

I shouted, "I've met some very uptight people in my life but right now you take the cake!"

Emerald whispered into my ear, "Orion calm down."

I took several deep breaths and stopped the spatial waves, "I'm leaving." I declared as I walked toward the door. "Emerald if you want to, you can come with me. If not I'll be back, hopefully soon."

"I'm going to stay here." She declared and then added mentally,_ but not out of touch with you._

"Very well." I said as I passed through the now-open door.

I left the building formulating how to support myself without any help from friends or loved ones. Then I had an idea, I muttered, "Omega Tech…" I chuckled.


	13. Chapter 11 to 116 Package

Chapter 11: Omega Tech 

Point of View: Third Person

_My families name in this world has been shunned since my father was forced to imprison my brother I have a way to bring it back into the light and into the hearts of the public again in the best manner possible... I had an idea when I was seven that I would found this immensely successful company and I now have the power to make that childhood fantasy a very real reality…_

For the past three days, people have been talking about a little company that has arisen from the mist and became a hugely powerful economic powerhouse. Very few people know the actual name of the company and even fewer know the name of the owner. Even IPC has been having trouble coming close to keeping up with this little companies R&D department in every aspect imaginable. The company recently announced the launch of a satellite network. Many countries have become concerned in the function of this network so a press conference has been scheduled at exactly 1:30 on Saturday the twenty-first of November.

**Time 1:26:47, three minutes thirteen-seconds before conference…**

The leaders of the world's largest powers Sharro, the United States, Japan, and Netopia are sitting patiently waiting for the owner and CEO of the company to show himself. Someone yells, "Three minutes to show time!"

The President of the United States, Jack Victor, begins to talk, "I don't think this guy is going to show."

The leader of Sharro comments, "I thought that just before I stepped on this platform. If he's a good business man he'll be here soon."

"Two minutes to show time!"

Netopia's leader nods in agreement to Sharro's leaders comment.

"One minute to show time!" The four individuals sat patiently. The man operating the camera gave a ten-second signal, then a five-second hand signal and counted down to two-seconds before a space began to darken in front of the leaders. At one-second a body could be seem in the dark blob, the instant the presentation started the body was completely visible. The person stood five-foot six inches tall had a black suit on with a tie, he was no more that 13 years old.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The boy said cheerily.

The leaders of the world sat in shock until the man representing Japan asked, "You're the founder of Omega Tech?"

"Orion Vector Crossack, at your disposal." The boy said bowing. Then he turned to see the cameras,

Almost two hundred miles away five people gasped all because they knew the boy.

Orion turned back to the men, "Now aren't we here to discus the function of my satellite network?"

The leaders of the world looked at one another. Then began to ask questions.

"What is the network for? Is it a weapon of any kind?"

"The satellite's are not of any weapon system, they are really part of an enlarged version of my invention, the M.E.T.A.L. emitter."

"What is the METAL emitter?"

"METAL stands for Matter Emulation Through Alignment of Light. It's a very powerful hologram emitter that creates solid images."

"What is it for?"

"The system is designed for Navis but can be used with any kind of image data. Its first trial run is next Tuesday."

The next half hour was spent asking and answering questions, when the conference was over Orion said Omega Tech's motto, 'bettering the lives of the fortunate and the unfortunate no matter the cost,' and walked off the stage.

**Point of View change to Orion**

I walked of the stage and moved quietly to the back door where I promptly began to shake. Netto and his family knew my true name now, I was sure that they would understand my actions. I warped to the outskirts of ACDC Town, hoping to slip in to town without much of a fuss and see both my foster family and, maybe, bring Emerald to my new home to take her off Meru's families hands. I slipped into town with little incident and knocked on the front door of the Hikari household. Mrs. Hikari opened the door, greeting me and asking if I wanted tea. I asked for whatever she had the most of at the moment. I walked into the great room and said hello to the two occupants of the room and the one in the computer in the corner.

"Orion what have you been doing for the past three weeks? Beside your Omega Tech enterprises?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Not much really. I've been fine tuning my skill in combat." I said shrugging

Mrs. Hikari walked in carrying four cups of chi tea.

I took the cup from her, "Thank you." I took a sip out of the tea.

Netto asked, "Where have you been living?"

"Well, to start I just went to what I call the Void. But last week I bought a house with the extra money that I haven't been donating."

"It's huge isn't it?"

"Well, it's not small that's for sure. One would be surprised the amount a small, yet successful company can make in a matter of days." I remembered the reason I had come here for originally, I pulled a chip out of my pocket, "Netto you are the first person in the world to receive one of these chips." I paused, "This chip holds what is called a MetaKey. The MetaKey holds the data that allows a Navi to use the METAL II emitters. As I said the trial run is on Tuesday, you and another two individuals are the ones get to take it on the test run. Is there anyone you would prefer testing it along side you?"

"Meru, she's the only person." He said taking the chip.

"That's my next stop then!" I said standing up, placing the empty teacup on the counter on my way out of the house, "See you later guys!"

I walked across the street to Meru's house. I rung the doorbell and waited for the door to open, I waited for almost two minutes before looking in the darkened window. I saw the darkness move inside the house. "Crap!" I slammed on the door and burst it in smoke began to billow out of the open door-frame. I heard sirens in the distance as I ran into the dense smoke. "Emerald!" I moved through the building using my ears more than my eyes. I was running into the walls stopping every three feet. "METAL Sat Alignment!" I coughed.

**Change to third person**

_Three hundred miles above ACDC Town one of the twenty-four, three hundred ton, METAL satellites opened its complex emitter array for a preemptive activation. The 1.4 billion dollar system began to heat its 36 prototype neutronium-tectrion lenses._

**Change back to Orion**

I held my Cyberarm strait up, "METAL Enhancement, Fan!"

Thirty-six beams of crimson red phased through the roof and collected in my palm. My entire arm began to morph into a large rotary blade, the blade began to spin moving the air and with it the smoke. I could see three bodies at the table in front of me; they were Meru and her parents. "METAL Sat Offline!" My Cyberarm was returned to its original state. I grabbed Meru's father, broke out the window beside the table, and threw him through it making sure that he wasn't in an odd position when he landed. I grabbed Meru and her mother and jumped through the window landing next to Meru's father I put them down and looked up… right into a camera. I ignored it and jumped back into the smoky dwelling to find Emerald. I once again tried to move through the building using only my ears, not willing to risk people seeing the METAL system.

I ran into an obstruction that hadn't been there before. Someone tried to lead me out of the building. I twisted away from the person, finding my way to the stairs and went up them into a less dense mass of smoke. I found Emerald in the farthest room from the stairs. She was unconscious; I heard a voice ask if anyone was in the upstairs before footsteps moving up the stairs. I looked at the window and decided that, even if it was directly over the crowd, it was better that any other option. "Omega Style!" The person in the hall heard me yell this and began to approach quickly. I yelled "Sub-light pack Execute!" I jumped out the window with Emerald in my arms and unfortunately, right before we vanished in a flash a camera caught a glimpse of both of us.

Chapter 11.01: A New World 

Point of View Orion

_Omega Style has been acting oddly lately…_

I set Emerald down on the bed I had prepared for her almost three days ago. She was breathing normally so I wasn't worrying about her now. I walked to the door, shut the lights off, and walked out of the room. I entered the Net and transferred to the nearest news web-page. The page was in the middle of a frenzy of activity, people were shouting and shoving to get to the info center. Someone pulled me to the side, "There you are!"

I looked at the person, "Forte! Sorry I left you out in the rain…" I scratched the back of my head.

"I'll chew you out on that later right now I need your help. Something's happened on the Undernet and I can't do anything about it… not even Serenade can do anything."

I nodded and followed him to the Undernet and saw what he meant. The Undernet was unraveling in a manner that I had seen before and was very familiar with. The Undernet was attempting to support a reality data matrix… but there was no system capable of transfer volume required to unravel data this much. It was as if an entire planet was being transferred here. I stopped and told Forte, "I can't do anything until this is finished except contain it…"

"The Navi's on the Undernet don't have anywhere to go…"

"That I can fix easily." I said smiling

I felt a little strange, but this not being the first time I had had this sensation, I ignored it. We stepped in to the Undernet to begin to direct Navis onto a single, undamaged, section for transfer.

Suddenly the pulling sensation began to intensify to the point of pain. I doubled over as I felt myself begin to rip apart. I flashed an E-mail to Forte as I was whisked off to the source of the data transfer…

**Time Change 1:23 of Orion becoming impatient **

_I flew out onto a floor and landed face first. As I stood up, I paid very close attention to my surroundings. I was in a darkened room full of artwork, statues, and paintings anything that would fall in the Art section was in here. _

I heard footsteps rushing toward me. "We've got you now Dark!" Someone shouted as I was shoved to the ground again. I threw the man off my back and hoped that there was a way for me to get out of the building. I spied what looked like a camera but was to me a useful escape system.

"Flash!" The room was lit up by the equivalent of a ten thousand watt flashlight bulb giving me time to transfer through the camera's network to the outside. To my left was a crowd; to my right there was a wooded area. Looking up I saw a man fly away from the same building that I had just left. I ran away from the crowd.

**Point of View change to Satoshi **

The chief inspector was cursing up a storm. "Today was not a total loss Saehara."

"Yes, it was Dark fried the entire security system AND got the painting!"

"Dark wasn't the one who fried the system."

"What proof do you have!"

_I held a small cassette up, "I put a separate camera system up. Dark did steal the painting but he's not the one I'm interested in right now." I spun the cassette on my fingertip, "The boy that fried the security system is…"_

"Why are you so interested in this boy?"

"It's how he escaped your men. He vanished here and appeared outside directly in front of one of the destroyed cameras."

"What he turned into a bolt of lightning and when through the circuits? Sounds too much like a comic book."

"The entire system was fried the instant he disappeared, I'm afraid that is the only explanation I have right now."

"It's still a little to unbelievable."

"What I'm trying to say is that he could be the one that helps us catch Dark… If we can persuade him to join our side. However, we'll need to act fast, Dark is going to think the same thing."

**Point of View change to Daisuke**

"Who was that kid?" Dark asked as we soared over the city to get back home.

"I don't have no idea but he saved our hides, blinding everyone, then disappearing. I think you may have a little competition if he becomes a thief too."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, nothing! Just, he almost makes a fool of you when it comes to escaping…"

"Why you…" Dark said furiously.

"_We're in the same body so you need to calm down! I'm trying to say he'd make a good ally. We need to find him." I said adding, "Before the authorities do."_

Chapter 11.2: Two Offers and a Message 

Point of View Orion

I sat on the largest cliff in a ten-kilometer radius from where I entered this world. I sat looking up at the stars wondering h about how I was going to get home, back to Emerald. There was a rustling behind me, "Just leave me alone."

The movement stopped, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." A girl said.

"Let me guess you thought I was this Dark character."

"How'd you know?"

"Someone tackled me calling me that."

"Were you in the museum?"

"I really don't know…"

"If you ever do see Dark tell him I'm still waiting for him to sweep me off my feet." The girl left.

I continued to stare at the stars. Suddenly I saw a winged figure silhouetted by the moons glow. I caught the card he threw at me.

"_I will steal the Cruse of Time tonight._

_Dark"_

I dashed in the direction that I saw the winged figure go in. I toyed with the idea of shooting him out of the sky, but I decided not to when he began to descend. The man landed on a second story balcony. He turned around to close the door and saw me standing on the sidewalk. I threw the card he had thrown at me back at him. He caught it and looked between it and me. I smirked and walked away almost trying to taunt Dark. "Hey you! Mystery boy come here."

I continued to walk away from Dark. I heard him jump down from the balcony, and dash, almost silently, toward me. An instant before he was to me I twisted around, forming a sword, and holding it to his neck. "I've been having a bad day. Don't mess with me."

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Dark said eyes focused on the blade less than a centimeter from his Adams apple. "Nice sword. Looks like something I would steal with pride."

I looked at my sword. It was different; it looked more like a sword you would hang on your wall than one you would fight with at all. I looked back to where Dark had been, been being the operative word, he wasn't there anymore. There was movement behind me, thinking it was Dark I swung around, nearly hitting a boy around my age.

"_Don't hurt me. I have a proposal to give you." I eyed the boy lowering my sword. He continued, "My name is Satoshi, I'm offering you a position on the task force attempting to capture Dark."_

_I saw movement behind Satoshi. I pushed past him and was again face to face with Dark._

"My goodness you have the most sensitive ears I've ever seen…" Dark said whistling. "I have a similar offer for you."

"Don't listen to him!"

"You're one to talk Satoshi!"

"Why you…"

The two began to yell at each over. "Enough!" I yelled space beginning to bend around me. "you two sound like idiots! We'll hold a little competition to end this." I pointed at Satoshi, "You. If you can keep me from stealing an art work I'll join you." I pointed at Dark, "If you can beat me to it I'll join you. Got it?"

The two looked at one another, "Perfectly."

"The artwork will be…

The Woman in the Light…"

Chapter 11.2.5: World Meet M.E.T.A.L. 

Point of View Emerald

This is the first chapter with a third layer in it. This one happens back in the Megaman universe on Tuesday.

"Emerald, take deep breathes and calm down."

Forte said from the inside of my Tanser, "You'll do fine. I'm sure of it."

"But, what if I completely screw this up?" I was on the verge of tears, _Orion where are you?_

"I know you won't. Orion will be proud of any thing you do no mater how silly you seem doing it."

I giggled, "You're right, I'll do fine."

Behind me, Netto and Meru were chatting about what was going to happen during the presentation. I took one last look at what Orion had been planning on saying at this ceremony. Last, I had felt Orion was two days ago right before Forte had contacted me saying he had disappeared. Well, I could feel his presence but he was out of reach, near here but behind a wall.

"Where is the third person?" I asked a technician that was passing by.

"He's not here yet…"

"Sorry I'm late, my flight was delayed due to snow."

"Now that you're here Enzan we can start."

"Why did you invite the Vice of your biggest competitor to this?"

"You're a friend other than that there is no reason." I walked out onto the stage. In front of me were three hundred people easily, complemented with twenty-four camera crews. The crowd began to buzz with excitement. I tapped the microphone in front of me, "To start I'm sorry to announce that Orion will not be attending this ceremony. His current whereabouts and condition are unknown."

The crowd went silent, one person yelled to get on with the presentation.

"You all know what will be covered by this presentation, the launch of M.E.T.A.L." Behind me on a screen, the width of a bus, the acronym appeared in a short animation. "the three lucky people to be a part of this demonstration are…" Another animation played showing the three people and their Navi's. "Netto Hikari, Meru [currently unknown to author), and finally Enzan Blaze." The three walked out onto the stage gathering around the podium I was standing at. "Please jack in and put in your MetaKey's." They did as I told them and on the screen a countdown started, I started to recite what Orion had written for this moment. "Man can travel in space and even in time and never forget the gift that they have, Life, however Life is misunderstood. Once man said that it was the ability to think, then he said it was also the ability to reproduce. However, Navi's are an apparent exception to this rule, being capable of independent thought and replication, we created them in our image but have constantly referred to them as bits and pieces of data, but what if one could meet face to face with one, what would man think then? Would he continue to hold firm to his assumption or would he finally see that his creation is a mirror image of himself, as another Life that needs to be treated with the same compassion as another man." I held my hands above my head as the countdown reached zero, "I give you M.E.T.A.L.!"

Three Navi's appeared on-stage in similar flashes next to their operators.

"I would like to introduce you to Rockman, Roll, and Blues." The crowd looked in amazement, "Who wants to see if they're solid?"

Dozens of hands flew up.

"Come on up." Dozens of people came up shook hands with the now solid Navi's in shock.

Chapter 11.3: The Challenge 

Point of View Orion

It's time to see whom I side with…

"To your places, now!" A man said on the other side of the wall. I heard a shuffle of feet followed by shouting and other little tidbits. I stood up as I prepared to attempt to steal the Lady in the Light. The power went out one point thirty-six (1.36) seconds before I had planned. I waited for ten-seconds before I moved out to grab the painting. By the time the power came back on, I was in hiding, empty-handed. Dark had bested both Satoshi and me in less than eleven-seconds. I blasted to where the agreed meeting point was, I slouched as Satoshi walked around the corner.

"Do you have it?"

I shook my head, "No, Dark has a better mind than I do when it comes to thievery…"

"Actually, you did every thing I was going to do much faster than I could ever dream of doing it." Dark said, dropping down from a nearby rooftop and captured a death glare from Satoshi. "All I did was set the timer you had set up back a few seconds."

"So he did all the work and you modified only a tiny bit?!? Dark it's not like you to let a person do your job for you…"

"If I had know that he would have it done by six in the morning I would have done it before then."

"Wait, six in the morning? That's only two hours of prep time!"

"My thoughts exactly." He looked at me, "But he took it one step further, when I went to get the painting I passed feet from where he was. I felt an aura that I've never felt before. He was ten feet from a guard when the power went out, but the guard never saw him, even when Mr. Guard was looking straight at him."

They both stared at me, "I never noticed at guard… I'll need to pay more attention next time…"

"Come with me…" Dark said turning around and walked out of the meeting place pride in every footfall.

I followed him hearing Satoshi curse as we rounded the corner. "How did you get the painting so quickly?"

"It really didn't seem that quickly to me, but you hesitated, that's why."

We walked the rest of the way to the house I had seen the previous night.

Suddenly Dark began to glow and morph. The figure that emerged from the light was a boy a little younger than I was. I looked at the boy with shock. He smiled, "Sorry, I'm the other half or Dark; Daisuke." The boy turned around and opened the door.

I jumped in front of him and took the rubber slug that was flying at him. I was pushed back three feet simply by the momentum of the slug.

Suddenly I heard a woman's voice, "I got you that time Daisuke!"

Daisuke stepped over to me, "What'd she do this time?"

"She shot you with a rubber slug. Wait, this time?" I looked back into the door and saw several infrared beams.

"My mother is a little weird."

"Like Infrared beams in the entry way?"

"What? That's the first time she's ever put that kind of thing up before." He paused for a second, "How can you see them?"

I attempted to take the conversation in another direction, "What dose your mom do to you?"

"The Niwa family is a family of thieves. My mother is constantly trying to find ways to kill me to make me better at it…"

"Talk about family love…"

A woman looked out of the second story window. "I didn't hit you Daisuke." I threw the slug up at her, "You caught it."

"Took it in the chest."

"You should be out cold."

"I've lived through things that would kill most people."

She was silent for a moment. "Daisuke you're off the hook today. Let's see what he's got."

"Mother…"

"If he's going to be staying here I want to at least see what he can do."

Daisuke looked at me, "Sorry, once my mother has made a decision nothing can change it."

"Don't worry, I'll blow her mind."

I stepped through the door carefully avoiding the IR lasers. Once I was clear of the lasers, I felt the floor give a little. I jumped a fraction of a second before the floor opened up below me. I hammered my Cyberarm into the ceiling and waited until the floor came back together. After that, I had to jump across a pit and finally there was a door waiting for me. I heard an odd buzzing sound emitting from it, too low for any normal person to hear. I grabbed the handle fully aware of the electrical current running through it. The current stopped and the door opened, "I caught you on the last…"

I stood cracking my knuckles, "Electricity has almost no effect on me, at least not one that pitiful."

Her cheek twitched.

"I heard the current before I touched the door."

Her other cheek twitched.

"How'd I do anyway?"

After a moment she said, "You did well, but not as well as Daisuke has."

She walked off as Daisuke walked up. "You better watch out, she'll be trying to kill you in the morning…"

"…"

"She's going to make a thief out of you."

"So I'll you be your partner in crime."

"You could say that." He led me to a spare room, "You can stay in here if you want, the couch is always open if you want it instead."

Daisuke walked out of the room.

I began to think to myself, 'Daisuke seems like a nice guy, his mother's a little strange, but I can get around that easily.'

In the middle of my thought something popped up, _where are you Orion?_

"Emerald." I whispered, _I'm somewhere, I don't know where, but I'm trying to get home… _there was silence in my mind.

Chapter 11.3.5 Problems, Small and Great 

Point of View Emerald

_Orion's been gone for almost three weeks. I hope he shows up soon, for my sake. Where are you Orion?_

I woke up in a cold sweat. Another night was lost to the odd dreams, the ones that I was searching franticly for something I did not know anything about. I curled up in a ball, sniffling. After twenty minutes of trying to get back to sleep I finally got up and got dressed. I walked into the great room wiping the tears off my cheek. I sat down to think about my dreams. As I sat there a thought burst into my mind_ I don't know where, but I'm trying to get home…_

_Orion can you hear me?_

I waited for a few minutes then had another thought enter my mind.

_I can, barely and…_

_Orion? _Suddenly a wave of vertigo washed over me as something inside me built up energy. I saw through Orion's eyes for a split second. He was carrying a painting through the sky.

_I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise._

I felt him disappear from our connection. My spirit, rekindled by the short conversation I had just had with Orion, grew warm and full of life once again. I went back to my room and took a shower quickly. I dressed to go to the Omega Tech R&D building to see what David had come up with on the sudden shutdown of the M.E.T.A.L. system earlier this week. I rode my bike to the facility five miles away. When I arrived, the courtyard was empty. I walked in to the building and entered a holly different place bustling with activity. I walked to the back where David's office was.

"Mrs. Crossack!"

"David how many times do I have to tell you I'm not related to Orion." I said in an impatient tone, "Just call me Emerald."

"All right Emerald. The report on the M.E.T.A.L. system is that a preset overheat sensor was triggered in the lens compartment. I had the system run a diagnostic of the entire network; the problem wasn't local all the systems shut off because of this overheating. Mr. Crossack did a hell of a job making all the satellites identical."

"Is that all?"

"Oh no there's more really bad news, the lenses cracked simultaneously. I ran a test, the longest the system can be ran for is roughly forty-eight hours strait."

"Great that's wonderful. Any thing else?"

"I can reset the overheat sensors for a lower temperature and run a few more tests."

"Do that ASAP." He began to walk off when I asked, "How hot did the lenses get at the shut off?"

"Ummm… around ten thousand Kelvin. The lenses melting point is something around twelve thousand Kelvin, really high for anything we have to date."

"Why did the lenses crack then?"

"The cooling system dumped the lenses in the vacuum which is around 0.12 K."

"How long till we can replace the lenses?"

"Orion's the only one that knows how to make the lenses. Without him, we're talking ten, twenty years."

Emerald cursed under her breath. "What's the cool-down time?"

"The system is ready to reactivate but I'm going to program the cooling system to vent a little bit of heat constantly instead of dumping it to decrease risk of the lenses cracking again. The cool down time will be around five days"

He walked away to program the new cooling system.

I walked into the central room and watched the researchers scurry around in almost comic fashions. Every monitor in the building suddenly shut off and flickered on a second later with an image that made my blood boil. On every screen was Dark Orion with his foot on the limp form of Serenade. "To all beings on the planet earth, I hereby claim myself as the new Lord of the Undernet. Your precious Serenade didn't even offer a challenge for me." He paused for a moment, "To all humans, I am currently searching for a way to get you all without using the… tedious Dimensional Area systems." The screens winked off.

I ran to the nearest phone terminal and attempted to call Victor, Omega Tech's lead security programmer. The phone system was down, cursing under my breath I looked around to see if anyone was looking. When no one was, I jumped onto the net like Orion had described before. I rolled onto the Omega Tech R&D page, I ran toward the link that went to the security department almost ten miles away. The site was empty so I looked for a directory to find Victors terminal. When I found it I forced a connection, "Victor, I don't know how long this'll last but I need you to program a new security system for the M.E.T.A.L. sats, they'll be Dark Omega's first target for access into the real world." The connection died and I was booted off the server.

Chapter 11.4: Ticket Home 

Point of View Orion

_I think I've found out how to get home but can I catch it before it disappears forever?_

I woke up and instantly rolled off the bed as the ceiling opened and a five hundred pound weight crushed the bed. I stood up and found a note on the side table,

**You have 10 seconds to get dressed.**

.23 seconds later I walked out of the room followed a few moments later by Daisuke walking out of his room. "Five hundred pounds?"

"Five hundred pounds."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of cereal that was on the counter. I dropped a metal bearing into the bowl and gained a loud snap when the trap inside was triggered sending metal jaws flying shut.

"Is your mom always this odd?"

"No just when she's training someone to be a thief."

I looked around for more traps. I saw 1.2 thousand in the kitchen alone, and I sprung them all never risking my own skin.

"I've got to look for a way back home today so I'll see you after school."

"All right see you later Orion." Daisuke said walking out the door.

I was about to jump to this world's under developed net to search all the networks I could when I heard the television turn on.

"… and in local news the anomaly causing the power fluctuations throughout the city is dissipating experts say it will be completely gone within four hours."

I turned and ran outside instantly to the place that was behind the announcer, the museum that I came from, the West Bank Museum of Arts.

When I arrived, there was a mass of black vans parked around the building. When I walked up to the entrance a man stepped in front of me, "Sorry kid no one is allowed inside till noon."

"I need to get in."

"I said that no one is allowed inside." I tried to go around the man to no avail. The man was getting angry. He showed me the gun that was in a holster on his right side, "Don't piss me off kid."

I turned the hologram emitters on my Cyberarm off, "Try me."

I once again tried to walk past the man he shoved me back and pulled the gun out in one fluid motion, "Kid leave it alone you're not getting in to this building anytime soon." I took a step closer and the man shot the ground next to my foot, "Next time I won't miss!" He yelled leveling the gun at my chest.

I smiled I felt like playing with his mind I deepened my voice, "Pathetic human you think you could stop one of my power?" The man flinched for a split second then pulled the trigger. Time seemed to freeze as I caught the bullet in my left hand and crushed it. I opened my hand and let the dust fall to the ground, " do you think you'll win now?" The man pulled the trigger again and I did the same thing a second time. "Fine we'll play it your way." I warped behind the man and tapped his shoulder. He swung around as I took the gun from his hands and crushed it.

When I dropped it the man froze, "What are you?"

"A boy with regrets." I said an instant before I knocked him out. I walked into the museum and took an immediate right to see the same spot that I had entered this world. I heard movement behind me so I span around and prepared to fight.

The movement had come from Daisuke, "I figured you would come here when you heard about the thing."

"It's my only way home."

"You're not exactly human are you?"

"I'm half human… I use to think it was a curse, but I'm starting to think it may be a blessing…"

"So your mother was a human and a alien came and…"

I cut him off, "My parents are both human. I'm half human because I changed half my body into energy, I would have died if I hadn't…"

/Analysis complete

/System modifying for current need

/Antiverse Pulse active./

"Daisuke, stay back. I have no idea what this will do."

"So don't do it."

"I made a promise to someone, one I plan on keeping." I stepped into the center of the room. "Antiverse Pulse upload and execute." Nothing happened, "Antiverse Pulse Activate."

My hands zipped together as a sphere of light began to grow in between them. The light pushed my hands apart and spilled into an unseen hole making it visible. The light began to intensify and swirl like a tornado. Suddenly a sound of glass shattering occurred at the instant space seemed to crack. For a second the fissures were red as blood then I could see the sands of the Undernet on the other side of them. There was a figure on the other side, "Emerald?"

The figure moved, "Orion, is that you?"

"Emerald! I'm over here!"

Emerald looked at where I was, "What is that?"

"There is a wall separating where I am and where you are." There was another crack as the fractures spider webbed outwards. "Shit, this isn't good!" There was yet another crack. The fractures touched the ceiling which instantaneously combusted. Daisuke jumped out of the way of a two-ton section of roof.

"What's going on?!?" Daisuke yelled.

"This rift is fracturing and the wall between universes is falling apart!" I stood still for a second, "I've got one thing I can do to avert the annihilation of both universes."

"Then do it!" Daisuke yelled over the roar of a blast near him.

"Omega Compression System, Activate!" My hands once again zipped together and a sphere of light began to grow. Once the sphere was as large as my hands, color began to become non-existent in waves followed shortly by the swirling of what color was left into the sphere, leaving only darkness.

"What are you doing!" Daisuke yelled over the howl of air being pulled into the sphere.

"I'm pulling your universe into this ball which I can place in a advanced containment system where it can continue to exist like nothing ever happened."

Daisuke was pulled into the sphere quickly, shortly followed by every thing else within thirty-trillion kilometers.

The sphere began to solidify into what looked like a greenish basketball. I looked at it as I heard another crack, "Daisuke I'm sorry…"

I pushed the small orb toward the rift as it shattered completely, opening the way home for me.

Chapter 11.4.5: V.2 

Point of View Orion

_I've been gone for almost a full month. Everyone has grown so much since I was taken, especially Emerald. However, I have the feeling that something old will soon awaken from the depths of hell…_

I floated through the rift as it began to collapse. Fell face first on the ground in a deep daze. I did not hear Emerald as she walked over to me and did not feel her as she hugged me tightly. I simply stared at the sphere in my hands. The world I had saved from destruction by trapping it in a small ball.

_Orion are you alright?_

_I will be soon, but not right now._

_What happened?_

_I… I… condemned a planet then turned around and saved it._

A wave of agony rippled through me.

/Ωstyle V.2 √/

"Emerald I missed you." Were the last words I said to Emerald before I passed out…

**Point of View change to Emerald**

Orion went limp in my arms pulling me down with him.

_Orion are you alright? _There was no response over the link so I pried into his mind to see what was going on. He was dreaming very turbulent dreams very quickly most of them involved his dark side ending him. I felt a presence in the real world so I quickly ended my invasion into Orion's dream.

I turned around to see the one person that I prayed I would not meet on the net; Dark Orion.

He smiled, as he looked upon his other self, "His dreams are turbulent aren't they?" I must have shown surprise on my face as he drew closer, "Every word you say over your little link, I can hear it, all of it. It gets annoying occasionally but I tend to laugh at what you two say over it." He grabbed my chin, "I plan to ruin his life with you."

"Put… her… down…" Orion said weakly.

"You're in no position to even ask for something, let alone demand anything."

Something flashed across my field of vision,

_/Nearby Omegastyle upgrading to V.2_

/Large data mass detected entering area and combining with nearby style

/Recommend evacuation/

"Put… Her… Down…" Orion said in a slightly stronger voice.

Dark Orion could not see Orion himself through me. "I think I won't."

I heard the shifting of sand under a pair of feet. The sound was from behind me. Then a voice pierced the huge, empty, expanse as clear as a air horn on the open sea, "I said put her down!"

Dark Orion's eyes dilated in fear before he threw me to the side. "You're quick to recover too. This should be interesting."

Suddenly Orion fell again in pain.

"On second thought I'll just do what I planed first." Dark Orion walked over to me grabbing me by the throat. I saw a flash of light behind Dark Orion as he constricted the room I had to breath through.

/Nearby Omegastyle has completed updating to V.2/

A voice growled, "Your actions are pissing me off! I have a plan too. That plan is to finish this here and now!"

Dark Orion was suddenly shoved away from me quickly enough to rip me from his grasp. Orion was not on the ground. I saw a green blur assault Dark Orion until he fled like a coward. The green blur speed over to me and stopped for a second, growling then lifted it's claws up to slash me. _Orion! _The figure stopped and blinked its red eyes changed to a very familiar blue. "Orion? Is that you?"

_I'm not sure I think… argg! _His eyes changed back to blood red and he began to growl at me once again. _I can't control it! Emerald run! _The beast grabbed its stomach in pain.

I took this opportunity to run trying to calm Orion down. _Orion get a hold of yourself! You're going to hurt someone!_

The figure grabbed its head in pain. Orion was screaming at whatever was controlling him. I could hear it through the link. _I won't let you hurt Emerald! I've dealt with someone that did the same thing to me. I will not let you hurt any of my friends!_

_That's it Orion! Keep it up!_

_I won't let you control me. I will be the master of the beast, not the puppet of the puppet master! _Orion stopped moving as his eyes became blue again.

A new voice reverberated over the link, _you are stronger at heart than most people could ever in all their life. I will be willing to allow you to control my power. I feel that you are the one who can control it better than I, however I will always be looking over your shoulder._

Orion's armor reverted to normal as he fell to the ground once again.

Chapter 11.5: Triggon 

Point of View Orion

_Who is the little voice in the back of my head?_

I sat in my office over looking Cyber City. As I sat looking out over the view of Seaside Town and the ocean, I began to hum a little tune I had made when I was a child. Even with my mind wandering, I was constantly aware of a presence in the back of my mind.

_**Get used to my presence little one I'm always going to be here.**_

_Well it's fine that you're here it's just that your doing the same thing as looking over my shoulder…_

_**I'm sorry I have no other choice… it's not exactly a interesting place up here…**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Nothing don't worry about it…**_

_Fine! _There was silence for a few minutes. Then I asked, _what's your name?_

_**My name… is… Triggon (**_pronounced Trig-gone_**)… I think…**_

_You don't know your name?_

_**No one has asked me my name in over two hundred and fifty years.**_

_You're over two hundred years old! The net hasn't even existed for 50 years!_

_**Where I come from the net has been in existence for thirty-thousand years. The last human I saw was my operator… I can't even remember his name it's been so long.**_

_You're not from earth are you?_

_**Oh I am but just like you I'm from another one.**_

I gazed out once again, _how long has it been since you talked with someone?_

_**Almost one hundred years… it is a relief to be talking with someone again.**_

_How old are you Triggon?_

_**For your terms and purposes I'm roughly ten thousand years old. Many of those years have been spent alone. **_

_You're old…_

_**I may be old but I am not wise. For you are wiser than I.**_

_I hope that you don't mind being up there for a wile._

_**I'll be up here for the rest of both our lives, besides I rather be here than on the net.**_

I felt him search through my memories, _what are you doing?_

_**I'm curious about your past little one. After all you've been asking me questions, I figured you wouldn't mind me asking some. **_

_I'll answer them you don't need to pry into my memories._

The feeling stopped, _**I want to know about you, if you've lost anyone close, if you have a love, if you hate anyone.**_

_I've lost many people close to me, my brother, my mother, my best friend…_

**Is something wrong?**

_My friend died when I was seven. We were like family._

_**I'm sorry to hear that…**_

Ipaused_, have you lost anyone close?_

_**My operator, he died at age twelve, crushed by the device I had activated intending to save his life from that thing…**_

_What thing?_

An image popped into my head, a ten foot tall, black, almost liquid humanoid

_**They were called Terravons they consumed all the carbon the could find. My Operator was apparently lucky, their feeding process is excruciatingly painful. My earth was completely consumed. I was lucky to be on one of the few remaining silicon based systems, most of the systems back home were carbon based. As far as I know I'm the last survivor of the 'Terravon Terror' of 20,580, every day I pray that Quanta survived as well…**_

_Who's Quanta?_

_**She's my Emerald.**_

_You got to that memory?_

_**It was hard to miss, shining like a beacon.**_

_Who was the one that asked your name last?_

_**A Navi, I don't remember his name but he transfered to a CNet right before the Terravons got to it.**_

_The Terravons, are they still on your earth?_

_**Yes, and I fear that they may find the way I came here.**_

_So you came through a non-cyber based route?_

_**Yes, I was pulled through as a Wi-Fi signal. I thought that I had found her, Quanta.**_

_I'm sorry that I…_

_**Don't worry about it. I doubt that she was really there.**_

After that there was silence as we looked out over the ocean to lands unknown. I had the feeling that someone was trying to watch us over the rolling waves...

Chapter 11.5.25: Quanta 

Point of View Quanta

_He's nearby I know it!_

As I sat watching the Cyber-Ocean hoping that someone would transfer to the server that I was inhabiting, especially Triggon, last I had seen him was almost five thousand years ago escaping from one of the Cnets as the Terravons began to consume it. I suddenly felt a pulling sensation toward one of the remaining Snets out of curiosity I walked over to the conversion link and entered the Snet. I turned around to see the link disappear, meaning the Terravons had gotten to the final remaining CNet, and I had escaped out of pure luck. I sat down and started to cry, that CNet was the final one with assess to all the Snets, I could never find him now. I heard movement behind me, "Just get it over with, end my life, spare me the suffering of eternity…"

Whoever was behind me put a hand on my shoulder, "Now, why should I do that?"

I turned around to see hundreds of Navis in a lively and bright place not the wreck I had seen before. I looked at the girl with her hand on my shoulder, "How is this possible? I know the Snets can't support this many Navis." The girl opened her mouth like she was about to answer but didn't as a high pitched scream cut through the joyous atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. I jumped up as the girl spun to see the source of the noise. A hound as large as I was ripped through a Navi and began to charge at the girl. I pushed the girl behind me as I shouted, "Foundry-Blade!"

A seven foot long double edged blade appeared in front of me. I grabbed it and quickly swung it at the hound that was fast approaching. I only hurt it and so it ran away. I turned around expecting to see the girl. She was no were to be seen. I fell to the ground my strength leaving me.

Suddenly I got back up and shook my head. Only thing was that I wasn't doing anything, someone else was controlling me.

Chapter 11.5.5: Darkloid Discovery 

Point of View Netto

_What's happened to Orion? Where has he been for the past month?_

"Netto-kun, you look down today, what happened?" Meru asked as we walked home.

"I don't know I'm just down today, I don't know why Meru-chan."

"One of those days, I've had plenty of them." Meru said smiling.

We walked for a little while in silence until both our PET's went off at the same time. "Netto-kun it's from… Orion."

"I grabbed my PET quickly and read the E-mail quickly.

Dear Netto,

I am sorry for my month long absence, I hope that you are willing to come to the Crosack residence for an early Christmas celebration, since I will most likely be absent till after the holiday.

"Rockman tell him that I'll be there when I can."

"Will do Netto-kun."

I looked at Meru, "You get the same E-mail?"

"Yep I'll be there too."

We parted as we walked to our own homes and prepared to go to Orion's celebration. My PET rang once again, this time with a email from Mr. Famous.

Netto we need you to report immediately to Net Savior HQ we believe that we've found the Darkloids base of operations.

"Looks like Orion will have to wait."

I rushed out the door and headed strait to Net Savior HQ. When I arrived there were five cars parked in front of the building, one was my fathers, another was the Commissioners, the third belonged to Mr. Famous, the fourth was Riaka's jeep. The fifth was white with blue stripes along it, was shaped like a Concourse jet, and looked altogether completely different to any car I had seen before.

I walked inside and was instantly greeted by my father. "Do you know who the car in the parking lot belongs to papa?"

"It would be mine." A voice said behind me. "It's one of the first Omega Tech cars, the X-32."

"Figures that you'd be the one to have it first, Orion." I turned around to see none other than Orion. "Let me guess you built it."

"I didn't someone Emerald hired did, but I modified it, you could call it the X-33."

"Do I even want to know what you did to it?"

"Probably not."

"Boys could we concentrate on the task at hand?" we both turned around and looked at my father. "Now, where was I? Oh yes the Darkloid base. After Netto eliminated Dr. Willy from the picture concerning the darkloids, they have been moving from place to place, or at least that's what it seemed like." he walked over to the main terminal in the room. "they have really been working out of an American base of operations this whole time, the Americans didn't realize this until the Darkloids began to attack American military targets from inside the network. The American Anti-darkloid program has reached its limit, they only have a handful of operatives left and are currently begging for help from any Net-Superpower. Netopia has refused to help, Sharro is currently indisposed."

"I'm lucky I'm not on the front line helping fight the Darkland strikes!" A voice shouted from the corner of the room.

"Riaka, I didn't see you over there." Orion said adding, "Your ego healed yet from that day?"

Riaka gave Orion a death glare, which made my blood run cold.

"Anyway we're the only power that can offer help to the USA at this time. So you three being the Elite group of the Net Saviors are being asked to go to the USA and aid the remnants of the Anti-Darkloid unit that still remains."

"Why isn't Enzan here?" I asked.

"He's in Europe having contracts signed for IPC." Orion said quickly.

"And how do you know that?"

"I know it because I'm on the phone with him. Remember that I'm half Navi."

I was silent for a few moments so my father continued, "Netto and Orion you'll be traveling with Riaka, seeing as he has a Sharro MiG 32 waiting for him at CyberCity international airport."

"I can supply my own transportation." Orion said smirking.

"Very well. Netto go with Riaka and get to America ASAP."

I looked at Orion, "How are you going to get there?"

"You'll see." He said still smirking as we walked out of the building.

We walked out of the Net Savior HQ, I jumped into Riaka's Jeep with him and buckled up right, before he nailed the gas. As we sped toward CCIA I hanged on for dear life as we:

Disobeyed all traffic laws

Sped almost fifty KPH above the speed limit

Ran a red light, weaving in and out of cars

We came to a screaming stop in front of a hangar with a jet inside it. I jumped out of the jeep and thought about kissing the ground as I followed Riaka into the hangar.

"Get in the rear seat, I'll be in the front in a little." He said as he walked into a room off the main hangar.

I got into the seat he told me to and made sure that I didn't touch any of the buttons. I looked over the seat Riaka was going to sit in and saw the little odd white car that belonged to Orion. "Hey Netto! Have a good flight! I'll see you in the air!"

Riaka walked out of the room and yelled at Orion, "See you in America."

"Not if I get there first."

Riaka jumped into the cockpit of the MiG and started the engines up. Orion drove out of the way. We taxied onto the tarmac and prepared to take off.

"What the hell?" Riaka said.

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself."

I looked over Riaka and saw the little car that Orion was driving in front of us. He turned onto the runway. The car seemed to float as it moved down the runway, then a ten meter long blue flame was ejected from the back as it took off, leaving both me and Riaka stunned.

The radio crackled, "I'll circle until you two get in the air."

Riaka was putting of an aura of bewilderment as he readied the MiG for take off. He ran through a last minute check before he pulled onto the runway, "Hold on."

The jet's engines powered up and we were pushed into our seats. Riaka quickly pulled back hard on the steering mechanism causing the plane to rocket skywards. I looked out to my right and saw Orion and his odd car, "Told you that I modified it heavily." His voice crackled over the radio. The X-33 started to change.

Riaka smirked, "Let's see if you can keep up with my MiG!"

"That's the Mark three right?"

"Yep!" Riaka said pushing the throttle as far forward as it would go. I was, once again, pushed all the way back in my seat, after a few seconds I heard a pop. "We're going mach three, there's no way he can keep up."

"Guess again Riaka." Orion's voice said over the radio, "This little puppy has a Ramjet speed capability." Riaka was silent as Orion pulled into formation beside us. The X-33 was no longer a small craft but was large enough to fit Riaka's MiG into it's underside cargo hold, "Slow down to subsonic and dock so I can show you what this thing can really do."

Riaka slowed down, Orion never leaving perfect formation, and docked in the underside that opened as we approached. The underside closed and Riaka opened the cockpit, letting the ambient hum in. A catwalk was right next to the MiG allowing Riaka and myself to walk effortlessly to where Orion was standing waiting. "You say this thing can move faster than my Firebird, I would like to see that."

"It can do more than that." I felt the jet suddenly jolt to the right. "Allow me to show you."

He lead us into the front compartment. I saw a scene that startled me, ACDC town was directly in front of us. "how'd we get here?"

"I rerouted your jet to get us within fifty kilometers of ACDC."

"Figures you would do something like that."

"Get seated and I'll show you a few things."

We all sat down in one of the twelve chairs. Orion sat in the very front, he pressed a number of buttons on the console in front of him. I felt the jet slow down to the point that we were hovering. I looked out the window and could see my house.

"Can you see this Rockman?"

"Sure can Netto-kun."

Orion turned when he heard Rockman, "There should be jack-in ports on the chairs." I found it and jacked Rockman in. The seat in front of me was suddenly lit up by a red beam of light. Rockman appeared in front of me. "Almost every Omega Tech vehicle has a METAL system integrated into it, the X-33-A is no different."

"Can we just get on with the mission we have to do in America?" Riaka asked impatiently.

"Very well, climbing to operational altitudes." I looked out the window to see clouds wiping past after a minute the familiar blue sky had gone black and I felt much lighter, "Operation altitude reached. Take a look at the view boys."

The jet rolled and I could see the earth far enough below that I could see the horizon in all directions, like a picture Mrs Mari had shown us… taken from a space shuttle. "Orion are we in space?"

"Yes we are."

Riaka chuckled, "All from a little car."

"If you are referring to the X-33 we're not in that this is the X-33-S. The X-33 project is a multi-use system, the X-33 is for ground transport the X-33-A is for air travel and the X-33-S is space based. X-33 is merely the base unit for the X-33-A, the X-33-S, the X-33-G, and the X-33-I. Advanced nanotechnologies allow the X-33 to morph into the A, S, G, and I variants, it's to complex to explain without a thirty hour long lecture into the subject."

"What are the I and G versions?" Riaka asked.

"The G variant is a super car and I is still in development."

"What is it going to be though?" Riaka asked again.

"You'll just have to wait a few more months." Orion said defiant. "Hold on for a moment."

There was a small change in momentum. I looked at Rockman, "How fast are we going?"

"Netto-kun we're traveling at almost twenty times the speed of sound."

Orion pressed a few more buttons and I felt the craft begin to fall. "We'll hit thirty times the speed of sound by the time we're in American airspace."

I looked out the window in awe as we fell toward the earth at incomprehensible speeds. We slowed to acceptable speeds when we entered American airspace and got clearance to land in Washington D.C. After we landed Rockman was returned to my PET where he turned on the Hologram system built into the PET and rode on my shoulder to the Pentagon.

A man was standing outside with two men on either side of him, "You three must be the Net Saviors that Japan sent. You made it here in record time." He looked at Orion, "Ahh… you must be the Orion I've been hearing about."

Orion said, "You must be the American Anti-Darkloid unit leader, Taylor Kochevar."

"How do you know my name? The AD program was black until recently."

"I own a company that reaches into every aspect of life as we know it, right now the PET you have on your waist has Omega Tech's prototype QCPU, I don't trust people with my prototypes quickly." Orion added a moment later, "What I know about you is from transmissions that are sent to my satellite network for background checks."

"For the METAL system?"

"Yes, can't trust people to be good when they have Navi's that could go on a rampage."

"We'll talk more about that later, right now lets talk about why you're here. My government has been under almost constant bombardment by the Darkloids that until recently were more focused on Japan and Netopia. My ranks are running thin, but we have ID'd the Darkloid base of operations. It's in an old Battlement Mesa complex that was abandoned years ago."

"We'll wipe them out, sir." Riaka said in military fashion.

"Good to see that you're enthused, but it's not that simple, they've blocked all direct access on the net. And the Real world site was blown so no one could access the internal structure."

"I've got just the thing." Orion said looking at a watch he had on.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I haven't told anyone this but the METAL system has other abilities, like say, orbital drilling capabilities."

"Wait you said it wasn't a weapon system."

"There is a program in place to keep all cities, towns, and other important structures as auto no-fire targets, the place isn't within ten miles of a town is it?"

"The area has a thirty mile no trespassing zone around it. Why?"

"The no-fire system will click if there's any settlements within ten miles of the beam-strike zone."

"Well that formality is out of the way, you now have your way in. Let's get started!"

The man walked over to a Humvee that had been idling nearby.

We followed him and he drove us back to the airport that we had landed in, there was a group to eight people waiting for us.

"I've got a squadron of fighters ready to escort us there."

"Why do we need an escort?" Orion asked cautiously.

"The Base had automated drones as a defense system during the Cold War, they may have been reactivated."

Orion smiled, "The escort won't be necessary, in fact, I would prefer they didn't come for their own safety."

"Another one of your METAL secrets?"

"You could say that, this one is more fine tuned for in city work though, demolitions, if you know what I mean."

"OK."

We all boarded the X-33-S, Orion stood at the front, "Have any of you been through a space flight simulator?" One person raised his hand and Orion asked, "How long did you last?"

The man stood, "Sir I lasted five minutes and twelve-seconds, sir!"

"Well the maneuvers we may have to pull will be approaching seven gees. The only person that I think will remain lucid on this trip is going to be Riaka, if things turn sour. Riaka, get up here you're flying Copilot, incase I pass out." Riaka stood up and walked into the very front and sat down in the chair labeled Co. "Does anyone here know why we may have to pull seven gees?"

"Because of the Drone system, Sir!" the group said in unison.

"Wrong. We may pull seven gees because of how we're going to shot them down."

"What could do that in plane to plane combat, Sir?"

"The combat isn't plane to plane." Orion paused, "You all know what METAL is I presume."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Well, METAL is what'll be shooting them down for us, but it'll be more random than head on, the system we're using is designed for demolition not anti air." Orion paused again, "Any questions?"

"No, Sir!"

Orion looked at me and I could swear that his eyes were as brown as my own.

Chapter 11.5.75: Aerial Conflict 

Point of view Third

_One jet challenging us, how amusing._

The X-33-S, screamed through the sky toward an old facility in the center of Battlement Mesa, while a camera on the complex focused in on it. Inside the complex several, small, roughly diamond shaped mechanoids began to hum to life awaiting orders from the command system deeper within the complex itself.

"Sire, there is a small jet entering the perimeter. What should we do?" a voice said out of the darkness.

"Do what you will with it, just make sure that there is nothing left." Another voice said from the darkness as well, "If you leave anything it could mean trouble for us."

"Very well, Sire." One of the figures walked away.

"They must not interfere, if they do I won't have the time to absorb them both."

The mechanoids moved upwards toward a cleared hangar door. They received their orders; Destroy the incoming jet and destroy any thing that is left from it.

On the jet Riaka was the first to see the drones, "Orion, I hope you have that miracle weapon up now."

"It still needs a few minutes to align. Why?"

"We have company."

Orion took the steering mechanism and prepared to start a little aerial acrobatics show.

The drones hummed toward the X-33-S mercilessly, preparing to attack the defenseless plane.

"I've modified the design of the X-33-S a little, want me to apply the change?"

"Will it take long?"

"No."

"Do it."

Orion pressed a button and the plane began to morph into a more demoralizing craft. "I'm going to call it the X-33-SF."

The drones hovered just inside the no-fly zone. The instant the X-33-F was in their range they began to follow it quickly.

_Far above the earth, three satellites were moving into geosynchronous orbit above the complex, their lenses burning a bright red._

The drones began to hail the X-33-SF with bullets. Riaka pulled the throttle back as far as it would go, killing the engines and deploying air-brakes dropping the speed of the X-33 from 1,200 KmPH to two hundred KmPH in seconds, causing the drones in close pursuit to soar past the X-33 and its crew. The drones almost immediately swung around and continued to pursue the jet recovering from the sudden stop. On the inside of the X-33 a sound dreaded by all pilots, including Riaka, echoed through the cockpit, the sound of a missile lock. On the surface an old Anti Air missile system launched a missile too new to be from the Cold War.

"Orion!" Riaka shouted in dismay.

Orion grabbed the throttle and shoved it forward as far as it would go.

The X-33-SF's engines glowed for a second until a cone of light appeared, narrowed and sent the jet flying at above 24,000 KmPH into space, the AA missile followed closely powered by a similar engine.

_Orion watched as the missile got closer and closer, seconds before impact, he cursed loudly and hammered a button._

"_X-33-I system active."_

_The jet leaped forward and seemed to disappear in a blink._

_/METAL system command rewrite: Current target. Max beam intensity. Ten-second firing._

_/System unable to comply, underground structure detected./_

_/Override: Alpha, Prometheus, Omega. Commence firing sequence._

_/System override accepted, firing sequence initiated./_

Back in the complex a Navi cursed, "I don't have the time to get the other one… but, I could…" The Navi sent an E-mail to Netto Hikari containing a monumental file, "He'll be overpowered by it and join my ranks." He let out a diabolical laugh as he transfered out of the complex leaving the other Navis to die in the five-hundred meter wide blast that soon atomized the surrounding mile of computers, concrete, drones and AA systems.


	14. ZX Package

Chapter 11.6: Role Models

Point of View: Orion

_The X-33-I is the most experimental craft in existence, it tends to break, isn't at all simple to repair, goes too fast for anything else to catch, and just saved our asses…_

_**Orion wake up, you idiot!**_

"Shut up Triggon." I moaned, rubbing my forehead, that seemed about to explode.

_**Shish! All I do is wake you up, and you're already at insult.**_

My head continued to throb, _sorry, I'm not with it right now._ Then I looked out the window. I saw the black of space and stars streaking across it. I grabbed and pulled the throttle back and reversed the X-33-I's engine thrust.

"X-33-I Engines in standby mode." A computerized voice said. "Anomaly detected in Temporal Isolation Drive."

"How has the Isolation drive been offline?"

"Unknown."

"How far have we traveled?" I said, checking Riaka's pulse.

"One, zero, point three, five thousand."

"Define."

"Ten-thousand light-years."

"Calculate Earth position."

"Calculating…" A hologram of where we were appeared with a red line back toward earth. The earth moved as the computer thought, "Accurate in event of near complete failure of TID."

"Is the TID repairable?"

"TID current status is within expectable limits, in theory TID is operational."

"Plot corse to earth, now."

"Engine restart," the engines whirled to life, "TID check, Reverse Gravitational Well Generator check, Inertial Dampener check, StarDrive check… All systems are green."

"Execute."

"Ten-seconds to energy dump to StarDrive." A pinprick of light appeared in front of the X-33-I. "Gravitational tunnel forming, StarDrive firing." There was a loud boom from the back of the X-33-I.

Riaka jolted in reaction to the sound. "What the hell!"

"Relax, we were all knocked out. The X-33 is taking us home."

"From where?"

A feeling of movement was apparent for a moment, then dissipated quickly. "From a place very far from earth."

"Destination reached."

"Confirm our location."

"Location is not Earth, earth-like planet is nearby."

"Take us down to its surface."

"Touchdown in roughly 28 minutes"

"Now all we can do is wait."

**Time change 28:30**

There was a jolt as we touched down. On the way down I had seen two large pieces of something.

I looked at my hand to see that it was gloved. I almost ignored a banging on the outer hull as I puzzled over why my Navi system was showing. I went to see what was banging on my ship, "Is the atmosphere earth compatible?"

"Yes, there is a unusually high concentration of dust, likely caused by an impact, no unusual biologicals detected. I infer that you wish to leave the craft." The X-33's onboard computer said.

"He does." Riaka said from in the front.

"Notify me if any of the others wake up. OK Riaka?"

"Will do."

I opened the Inner hatch on the airlock used to separate the interior and space. It closed behind me and the outer hatch opened on its own. A large volume of sand and dirt surged in as I walked out. I could not see more than three feet in front of me and could hear only the deafening roar of the wind around me. I was thankful that the X-33 was tested to withstand the impact of armor piercing bullets howitzer , it needed it in that maelstrom. I felt a hand on my right shoulder, I turned around and saw a boy in a cloak with his mouth covered by some of it and had goggles protecting his eyes from the harsh sandstorm. I felt pressure, and I blacked out.

_When I woke up I was in a bed. I bolted upright and looked around. There was a large double door to my right, I got out of the bed and walked over to the doors. They opened before I ever got to them and two men walked in._

"You're Orion, right?" The tallest one asked.

"I am." I eyed them, "Why am I here?"

"Grey mistook you for one of the other MegaMen." The short one with three eyes said. "Sorry about that."

The large one cleared his throat, "About that, Grey sends his apologies."

"Where are my friends and my ship?"

"We don't know where they are, that Riaka fellow followed a beacon to Legion and explained who you were, when he went back on to get the others your ship took off the instant he was inside it."

"It must have found a way home, but someone had to activate the return protocol for it to leave."

"So one of your 'friends' decided to leave you here." The short one said.

"It only takes one person to do it, so not all of them wanted to leave me behind."

"If that is the case you need to find an occupation. I have an idea."

He handed me a card, "What's this for?"

"It's a hunters card. We made it just incase you would need it."

"Thank you." I looked a the card.

"I'm sure that Grey isn't out of the city yet, he'd willingly give you a rundown on everything you'll need to know." The large one said. "I think he'd be in the Plaza."

The short one handed me a map, "You'll need that to find him."

"Thanks again."

"No problem, go down the hall hang a left and ride the elevator down to the ground floor."

"And be sure to use that map."

They motioned toward the doors and allowed me to walk past them. The started to talk to one another quietly.

I took the elevator down at least fifty stories to the ground floor. I walked across a suspended walkway to get to what looked like a mall. I pulled the map the men had given me and looked for the plaza. I figured that I was at what was labeled as The Mall on the map, that put me at around a half hour walk to the Plaza that was marked on the map. I looked up from the map and all I saw were a pair of green eyes. I jumped back in surprise. The eyes belonged to a girl as tall as me in a blue outfit.

"You must be the new hunter that Grey brought in." She said smiling, "My name is Aile, Grey asked me to come and find you."

"Oh, thanks." I said looking at her. She looked familiar somehow…

"Don't mention it, Oriom."

"It's Orion."

"Oops… Sorry."

"Not the first time someone's done it."

"You were going to look for Grey in the Plaza right?"

"That's where they told me to look."

"He's not in the Legion Plaza anymore, he went back to Hunter Camp." She began to walk away, "Come on we don't want to keep anyone waiting."

I ran to catch up with her.

Chapter 11.6.05: Meeting People and Enemies

Point of View Orion

_I finally realized who Aile looks like: my mother... Just… Younger... _

"We're almost to Hunter Camp" Aile said walking past me coming from a car in front of the one I had been in the whole trip. "Get up, Grey'll be waiting for us at the station, along with Vent and Ashe."

"Vent and Ashe?"

"Friends of mine." Her cheeks became pink as she said this.

"You're more than friends with Vent aren't you?"

"Am I blushing?" Her cheeks reddened more than I thought was possible. "You could say that I kinda like him…"

"Now that's a flat lie." I said looking at her as if I was looking over a pair of glasses.

"OK I really like him, but I'm not sure if he likes me…" if her face became any redder she would have looked like apple.

"I'm not one to give any hints in that department, I learned that the girl I love loves me when I was nearly on my death bed. Only way I could help you is to beat him up enough to… I think I'll shut up now."

"Final stop Hunter Camp!" The conductor boomed over the intercom.

The train began to slow as we approached our stop. I got up and walked to the nearest door. Right before it opened. We both stepped off the train.

"Aile! Over here!" Someone yelled over the crowd.

Aile grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd, forcefully. I stumbled along behind her keeping up, barely. When we got through the thick crowd Aile bee-lined to a group of three people standing by a door. "Orion I'd like to introduce you to," she pointed at a boy with what looked like red power cords coming from the base of his neck, "Grey."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about earlier."

Aile pointed to the girl with long grey hair and two guns at her side, "Ashe."

"Welcome to Hunter Camp." She said cheerily.

Aile pointed to the last person in the group, "And Vent."

"Good to meet you." He said bowing. They all had green eyes.

Ashe looked at me for a moment then threw one of her guns at me, "Take this, you can't be a very good hunter without some form of weapon."

"You really don't need to give me this…"

"Don't sweat about it, you can pay me back for it later."

I sweat-dropped at that comment.

Ashe touched a small device on her ear, "Sorry guys I've got to go and finish off some of the Mavericks left over from the crash." She turned and began to walk away.

"I'm coming with you!" Grey said catching up with her and walking out of the room with her.

Vent looked at me, "Looks like we'll have to show you the ropes around here then…"

"Lead on."

Vent turned around and walked to the door that was nearest us. I followed him through the rest of the station and out to an area that had been overran by vegetation. We passed a group of people as we walked toward a number of modular buildings and hangars. Vent stopped and looked at me as he talked, "The building with the big zero on it contains a transceiver. The next building is the store room for everyones stuff. Third is the infirmary, the fourth building is temporarily an air traffic control and has access to the air field."

He began to walk away again, so, I started to follow him. Aile put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me, "Just leave him alone for a wile, he's been acting a little depressed lately." She said in a soft voice.

Vent was engulfed in a white light.

/Unknown technology found

/Attempting to integrate

The light dimmed and Vent stood in a green armor. He jumped and began to fly out of Hunter Camp.

"He's using model HX." She sighed. "What's gotten into him?" She started to run toward the airfield when she yelled at me, "Just wait here!"

I sighed and sat down. About three minutes later I heard something take off. I looked at it and stood up and took a few steps back as a large ship began to rise above the surrounding buildings. It began to accelerate in the direction Vent had flown in.

/Technology integrated into V3

/Booting V3…

I felt my entire body pulse

/V3 has successfully activated, booting Model systems…

A screen appeared in my vision with three items on it, X, H, and OMEGA.

/Please select Model(s)

I thought about HX and a small green figure appeared on the screen with text next to it: Model HX; capabilities: Hover, Air Dash, and limited flight. I thought about the third option I had on the screen and the figure gained larger wings that almost looked like they belonged to green bats, the text changed as well: Model HXO; capabilities: Hover, Air Dash, and subsonic flight. I did nothing for a few moments and felt something wash over me, not like changing into a style that ripped my body apart, this was simply adding on to what was already there.

/Model setup complete

/Activating neural interface of Model H capabilities

I felt a siting at the base of my neck.

/Interface setup complete

I jumped and felt the pack on my back accelerate quickly and pull me long with it. I flew toward the speck in the distance that was the airship chasing Vent. As I approached it I saw smoke coming out of a hole on the top of it that I knew hadn't been there earlier when it took off. I went to the top of the airship and landed in time to see Aile fly out of the hole, landing hard on the solid steel. She flashed and was clad in a red armor holding a blue sword that she held at arms length toward the figure that jumped out of the hole, Vent

/New Model added; Z

Aile charged at him and slammed the sword through his stomach. He didn't flinch as he swung a sword at her. She dodged it by millimeters pulling her sword out of him, not red with blood but black. He kicked her back and put his foot on her chest, and she began to look pale.

But when she began to lose size Triggon yelled_** Terravon!**_ Triggon jumped forward and took control of my body lunging us at the fake Vent, screaming in vengeance. He pulled a sword from my side and slammed it into the fake Vent's throat, who in turn splashed into a black pool surrounding Aile and me.

He helped Aile up off the ground, "Why did you help me."

"I wasn't helping you I was quenching my taste for revenge, for now. Now Orion would have helped you out of kindness." She looked at us strangely, "I'm not Orion, I'm Triggon, I share his body."

"So Orion suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder..."

"No, I used to be a separate entity, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to give him control again."

Triggon released his control over me and went into a corner of my mind. I took control and groaned at the pain the resulted from the floor seeming to jump up to meet me. "God, I hate it when he does that."

"What just happened?"

"Well, if I saw correctly, the Vent that was here was really a Terravon, Triggon has been holding a grudge against the Terravons for thousands of years so when he saw that he took control to exact the vengeance he's wanted for so many years."

Aile sweat-dropped at this summary of the events she had seen. "So that wasn't Vent…"

"No it wasn't."

Aile collapsed…

I had carried Aile to the infirmary on the air ship, while I was in there I heard a conversation about the attack on the airship.

"I cant believe Vent would attack his friends, he hit the engines hard there leaking energy all over the place, if I don't get down there soon we'll be falling out of the sky."

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving till I get you bandaged up!"

"How does the engine work?" I asked the man

"It uses an Energy conversion system to dray power from a large energy crystal." He looked at me, "Why?"

"I can fix it, or at least keep it running long enough to land." I said as I stood up.

"Wait! I'm the only one who can fix that engine!"

"I can do it too." I said as the door closed behind me.

There was a computer linked to a platform nearby, when I touched it I downloaded the ships designs and was shuttled to the lowest floor, the one with smoke as thick as an ocean. I slowly moved through the smoke and found another door that was half open. When I walked in the smoke cleared and I was able to see a large crystal that was glowing faintly. I walked toward the crystal and it cracked. I felt the entire airship begin to pick up speed toward the ground, I heard screams, and my mind kicked into overdrive. I leaped forward and pulled the crystal from it's place and put my hand where it had been, I felt energy being drained from my body. The ship began to slow and the man from the infirmary walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked just looking at me.

"Get them to land this thing! NOW!!!"

He ran back toward the front of the ship. And I felt us descend once again slowly. The man came in again.

"We're landing. Now will you tell me what you're doing?"

"I'm supplying the ship with energy! What does it look like I'm doing?"

The ship shuttered as we set down. I fell, pulling my hand out of the core, the entire ship went silent as I lost conciseness

Chapter 11.6.1: Trickery

Point of View Orion

_Something seems wrong…_

I woke up floating in a tank of blue liquid. I could only see the blurry outline of people moving around outside of the tube. Someone pressed a button that made the tube drain and open. They were standing in front of the tube.

"Come on we need to go now."

"Where am I?"

"Aile sent you here, you're in Reploid Laboratories, we've been trying t revive you for the past week. Our cover has been blown and we needed to move you. How's your memory?"

"A little fuzzy, but I'll be fine."

"Good then we need to leave now." They began to run out of the room. I followed them as closely as I could. There was a large boom behind us. "Their here!" I looked behind me and saw Vent charging toward me. "He's a Terravon!" With that little bit of information I grabbed Vent by the head and threw him back down the hallway. I turned back and continued to run with the scientists, "Thanks for that." we rounded the corner and continued to run, "Just a little farther."

Vent blasted through the wall ten meters in front of us, "You're not getting any farther!"

"Just get out of our way!" I yelled as I dashed toward him with a sword drawn. I stabbed Vent hard enough that I could see the other side of my blade come out his back, it was red with blood I lowered him to the ground slowly.

"We need to keep moving."

I held the sword at the man's neck, "This is the real Vent, you lied to me didn't you."

The man snickered, "You're right we did lie to you. Too bad it had to end this way, he would be so enthused to meet you."

I wasn't listening to the man I was trying to seal the wound I had given Vent. Doing the equivalent of sewing him back together. When I was done Vent looked like nothing had happened on the outside and the inside. The man was gone when I turned to look at him. I set my sword down next to the unconscious Vent and sprinted off.

I stopped once I was outside to see the Airship hovering above me. Flew away from it and the laboratory. I only stopped when I was literally an ocean away. I sat in a crater, sulking.

"Orion..." a voice called out of nowhere.

"Whose there?"

"My name is Albert. Please come this way…"

I followed Albert's voice, "Where are you?"

"You'll see soon." A mist began to come out of nowhere, just like his voice.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"There's no need to yell, I mearly require your help." I looked and saw a large, white, monolith in front of me. "I'm trapped inside I need your help to get out."

"Sure I'll help you out." I said as I walked into the object.

"Thank you Orion, you're the first to show any regard for me in a long time." He said.

"I went through the same kind of thing a little wile ago."

"Go to the right you'll see a door, if you can pry it open." I did as he said and pried the door open, the room had a single large tube in it. A figure inside the tube pointed to a panel across the room. I walked over and pressed the button labeled OPEN. The tube drained and I could see the figure inside was mechanical. When the tube opened the figure stepped out, "Thank you Orion. Could I ask you to…not talk about me for a wile, some people really don't like me."

"Sure, may I ask what this place is?"

"This used to be a ship called Ouroboros"

"Symbolizing infinity?"

"Very good it does, but I did something wrong last time I tried to use this ship." Albert walked deeper into the ship, "You'll be seeing me soon, my friend."

/Model W added

I left the ship and...

Chapter 11.6.15: It's Our Fight Now!

Point of View Grey

_I wish that I could understand what is going on, but I don't have time to ponder…_

"Then Orion attacked me, that's all I remember." Vent said sitting up.

"They did have him for over a week Vent, he may not have been in control." Aile said.

"Or he may not have known better."

"What?" The two said looking at me.

"Didn't one of them say you were something?"

"One of the scientists said that I was a Terravon…"

Aile looked at Vent, "That's why he attacked you! The Terravons are something that part of Orion has a grudge with. One that looked like you almost killed me, so what they said reenforced what he was thinking."

"But, why am I fine then?"

A man walked into the room, "I think I can offer a reason Vent."

"OK, just don't listen in on our talks again."

"When we were sinking before they came and got him, he was what was powering the ship, maybe his powers run deeper than that, much deeper."

"So Orion's some kind of overpowered MegaMan, we need to find him soon, before our mystery man finds him and convinces us we're the bad guys."

Ashe burst into the room, "We have other problems, Ouroboros is moving again."

"But we killed Albert." I said gaping

"The bad guy never dies." Vent sighed.

Aile walked out of the room. About a minute later her voice echoed through the base, "Guardians prepare to engage the Ouroboros again, we have a little house cleaning to do."

The ship began to move again. I ran out the door and started toward the bridge I arrived to see a number of small specks converging on the same ring shaped snake we had blown up almost a year ago.

"Ma'am the Ouroboros is pinging us."

"Let's listen to what its saying."

"To the Guardians, this is Albert, I call a truce for now."

"Why should we trust you, Albert?"

"Because if you don't you'll regret it very soon. You've already crippled Ouroboros's weapons beyond repair and I have no power left to fight, but the threat isn't me it's your friend Orion."

"Orion you know him?"

"He's the one who freed me, but in doing that he has condemned himself to Model W's will, he copied it and added it to himself, knowingly or not."

"Go on."

"His power was already great but now that he has Model W, what I was going to do looks like a broken finger to what he could do."

"What you're saying is that you need our help to stop Orion."

"No, I'm saying you need my help to stop him."

"I'm afraid I'm not buying it Albert."

"Take a look at Zarana, or more exactly what's left of it."

"What's it look like?"

"You'll have to look for yourself."

The line dropped dead. "Get us to Zarana."

**Point of View change to Orion**

I opened my eyes to see a face looming over me; mine, and I was smiling back, "You didn't even put up a fight when I took you over, and you're so powerful. It's a pity power is wasted on the weak." He was walking away, "I don't need you."

/Omegastyle intact

/Energy state transfer complete

/90 power lost in transfer

/Booting recovery systems

He was gone leaving only me in this dark place. I looked around and realized that I was in a crater.

"_This is on your head remember that."_

I heard the engine of an Airship above me…

**Point of View change to Grey**

_"There was a city here, now it's a crater."_

"Ma'am the Ouroboros is pinging us again."

"Let him through."

"Well."

"I believe you, but I'm not going to trust you."

"I didn't ask for that."

I looked out over the crater and saw a small figure running away from the airship. "Aile, look there."

She looked, "Take a glider down. Pick that person up."

"Got it." I said walking off the bridge.

**Time change?**

The figure had ran into the forest on the outskirts of what used to be a town. I followed it in yelling at the person, "Wait I'm here to help!"

_The figure stopped in a clearing. It was Orion, "It's too late to help me…" He vanished._

"Orion wait!" I ran to where he had been.

"When I return, I'll be what you call a God."

I searched for him, but Model A stopped me, "That wasn't a person, that's what you call a Soul, Orion lost that when he merged with Model W. I feel sorry for the boy."

I walked back to the glider and rode it back to the Guardian Base in silence. When I got there Vent was waiting for me, "What ever Orion does from this point isn't on his shoulders, it's on Model W's." I said as I shoved past him.

"What?"

"Orion's Soul is dead, all that's left is a body that Model W can use." I yelled.

"What's gotten into you?"

I looked back at Vent, "I don't know, I feel like… well, when I was called a defective for the first time, angry and useless."

"I guess I don't understand, but I'll drop it for now."

I walked to the flight deck to set my mind back in order. As I stood there Ashe walked out and stood next to me, "You're taking this hard, why?"

"I don't really know, but its like someone pulled something the wrong way. Orion felt like family to me when he stepped off the Train with Aile." I sighed.

"T' tell the truth that's how I felt too."

"He said he'd be back."

"I hope you're right, there's so much to ask him."

We stood in silence and watched the sun set and the stars appear

Chapter 11.6.2: Armageddon's Wraith

Point of View Grey

_One white beam means another ten-thousand are dead… _

I still stood on the flight deck and watched the sun rise. Aile walked out and stood next to me, "Have you been out here all night?"

"Yes, I have been, it's relaxing to just look at the stars." I said as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"You should really get some sleep."

"Ashe told me that when she left. Right now this is all that's keeping me sane."

"How long was she out here with you?"

"Almost four hours, we just talked." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"You all right?"

"I'm not sure, really." I walked past her, "I'm not sure."

Model A asked, "How's a little trip sound to you, Grey?"

"Not now. Maybe later, but not now."

"All guardians, there has been another attack by Model W, this time it was Hunter Camp. We are on-rout."

I turned around and looked toward Hunter Camp. There was smote rising from it. I felt a rage build up inside me. "Model A, we're going down."

"How? We're almost a mile above the ground,"

"You still got Model H in A-Trans?"

"Ya… wait you're not thinking about."

"Exactly!"

I A-Transed onto Model H and took off toward the smoke."

**Time change 5.73 minutes**

I ran into the camp changing back into Model A to see one figure standing over a mass of bodies, Orion, no, Model W. It looked at me with its glowing red eyes, I froze as it looked at me. "You no good ass, give Orion his body back!"

"_I can't do that, not till I've killed everything on this pitiful rock. In Armageddon's wraith, my wraith!"_

He ran at me pulling a sword out from his side, I frantically searched for a way to escape.

"Over here." A voice called from my right. I jumped out of the way.

"I don't have time for this. You'll go up with everything else here." I turned around to see him jump out of sight. Then moments later I heard him faintly yell, "Armageddon Blast!"

A fine black line hit where he had been. I figured that it was not good for anyones health and ran away from it. The very air around be began to roar past me back toward the beam. I ran as hard as I could but never got more than ten feet from it. I began to lose ground and was dragged back toward the thing. Then the noise stopped, I turned around and saw a sphere of light, I took a step toward it. Then I turned around and ran as fast as I could away from it. A low rumble came from the white sphere as it enlarged, engulfing everything in its way. I ran faster than I ever had, but when I felt heat on my back I knew that I was dead.

_Don't you dare think that way! _A voice growled

I picked up speed, a lot of it, and out paced the sphere. Until I stumbled and fell, I watched as the sphere continued to expand. I closed my eyes just before it reached me. When I did not feel the searing pain I was expecting I opened my eyes. Orion was holding a bubble around a small bit of the sphere, glowing, and almost growling in pain. His head was pointing down and I could easily see his teeth, he opened his eyes and yelled at me, "Run!" the bubble began to crack

I shook out of my trance as I stood up and ran as hard as I could. Once the rumbling stopped I looked at the camp again. The sphere was collapsing leaving only charred ground behind, then the sphere reached its smallest point, it blew outwards in a mushroom cloud that destroyed anything the sphere didn't, it tossed me like a rag doll. I hit my leg hard, heard a snap, and watched the world go dark as I continued to tumble…

﻿

Chapter 11.6.5: Hope for the Future

Point of View Grey

Orion's giving us hints…

I bolted up and looked around. When I realized that I was in the Guardian Base infirmary I tried to get up. When I did a pain shot up my leg causing me to fall onto the floor in pain, the door opened and Ashe walked in to see me on the floor in a heap.

"Grey!" She half yelled as she jumped over to me and helped me back onto the bed. "Your legs broken you twit!"

I looked at her and retorted with, "It didn't hurt when I woke up!"

She looked at me for a moment longer, then looked away, "I really do need to keep an eye on you…"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!"

She looked at me, "Aile asked me to look after you." Her expression changed from near-rage to a friendlier one, "Said something about you being reckless." She smiled.

"Thanks for helping me up." I said smiling back. "What happened while I was out?

Ashe's face became very solemn, "Model W attacked another settlement, this time it was Darlje [pronounced dArl-J], and then said his name was Armageddon."

"Darlje… in Far Reach?"

"Yes."

"My God, five-hundred thousand people lived there…"

"There were three survivors, all of them in the center of the blast zone, and all of them with a similar story."

"And that was?"

"'A figure that seemed to be glowing held a world of death back with a bubble of light,' sound familiar?"

"You have no idea. The figure must Orion. But, he said that when he came back he would have the power of a God."

"And I do have it, it's just not fully developed yet, it won't be for some time," A voice said out of the blue.

"Orion?" Ashe and I said looking around.

"Look closely, I can't become fully visible without using up energy."

"What do you have a lack of it?" Ashe said looking around.

"In fact, yes I do have a lack of it right now." I saw a faint outline standing by the door, "Listen Armageddon will be attacking Legion soon, not tonight, he'll attack another city larger than the last one he's trying to get people to become panicked. After he destroys Legion he's going to…" Orion's voice faded away and the outline I saw dissipated.

"Orion wait!" Ashe yelled at the dissipating voice.

"Don't bother he's not even able to stay in one place."

"I've got to go tell Aile and Vent about this." She said as she walked out the door.

"Grey, when Orion was there I felt a really weird dip in my energy." Model A said.

"Why did he do that?"

"He said that he was low on energy, maybe his body is pulling energy from his surroundings."

I sighed and tried to get up again. The instant I put pressure on my leg I felt a huge amount of pain shoot up my back strait to my brain, "Model A could you help with this at all?"

"Nope, I can't do anything."

"Great, so I'm stuck here to do nothing."

"Looks like it."

I lifted my leg so it was resting flat on the bed and waited in silence.

The next person who walked in was Vent, "Where's Ashe?"

"She was here a few minutes ago, she went to tell Aile something Orion said to us."

"Orion was here?"

"He's gaining energy to fight Armageddon." Vent began to leave. "Could you help me get out of here?"

Vent stopped, "Right, sorry…" He turned around and grabbed a wheelchair in the corner that had been out of my sight. "You're going to have to use this for a wile till that leg heals."

"OK." I pulled Model A out of my pocket, "Give Model A to Ashe, I know she can use it."

"Grey, what are you saying?" Model A asked as I handed her to Vent.

"If I'm confined to a wheelchair I won't be able to do anything, you'll be better off with Ashe."

"But Grey."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"OK." Model A said solemnly.

"Don't worry I'll be better before you know it." Vent helped me into the chair and pushed me out of the room and to the bridge. We saw Ashe as we walked into the bridge. Vent silently handed Model A back to me as Ashe walked over. "Ashe, listen, I'm gonna be out of it for a while so I want you to use Model A."

She looked at me, "Are you sure Grey?"

"Absolutely, we know you can use it, so I think it'll be best for everyone."

"OK… I'll do my best."

"I believe you will, and more." I said smiling.

I held Model A out and she took it from my hand very carefully, with veneration. (Veneration, Derivative of venerate, noun, to regard with great respect)

"Do you want to leave Grey behind Model A?"

"No, but he convinced me it was the best choice."

Ashe looked at me, "You really should be thinking this over. For A's sake."

"I know it's the best choice. For Model A, me, you, and everyone else."

Ashe sighed and shook her head.

"We're going to Legion to help the evacuations." Aile said walking from the Comm. Station on the lower deck.

"Not going fast enough?"

"You could say that Mechanaliods are holding it up. Personally, I need to get something in Legion as well."

"A little shopping to do," Vent teased.

"You could say that." She said sternly. "And I'll be using your credits." She added jokingly.

Vent twitched.

Time change +60:00

Point of View change to Orion

I floated over crowds that were flooding out of Legion, wishing that I could help the Guardians. However, I knew I could not, I would need all the power I could muster to even pray at having a chance at defeating Armageddon.

I heard a child cry. I floated over to see a woman trying to get to a girl standing on a ledge reaching for the woman. The woman was pushed farther away from the child, who was now crying even harder than before. I felt a rush of energy as the woman cried as she was pushed farther from her daughter. That rush of energy was enough to push me into the visible world. People looked up at me before continuing. I looked over at the girl and felt another rush of energy as I felt that I could help her, I floated over to the girl and lightly picked her up and floated to the mother. I gently lowered the girl down to her mother.

"Thank you." The woman said in tears.

I only nodded as the energy burst wore of and I again dropped out of visibility. The energy I was saving had gone up a bit, I could help speed the evacuation along.

I saw the Guardian Base fly overhead. Things would be getting interesting soon…

Chapter 11.6.6: Alpha and Armageddon

Point of View Orion

Even though I was lacking a physical body my spirit was ready to help, the machines that were chasing after the evacuating people were obviously not friendly as they mercilessly killed anyone they marauded onwards. I knew that the Guardians would have to fight their way to where the heart of the storm was, so I was either going to watch the evacuees get slaughtered or help them. I knew I wouldn't let them be slaughtered, so I used the lowest energy attack I had, the EMA Cannon.

I had never seen the EMA Cannon before, so the first time I pulled the trigger I was startled to see the robot I was aiming at collapse, completely inert, and the sudden rush of energy I got from it. After I recovered from the heart attack, I began to return fire for the defenseless people, the best part was that I was completely invulnerable to their counter attacks as I became increasingly visible from the energy rushes. By the time the Guardians arrived on the scene I had already taken a sizable chunk out of the robotic army, not a large fraction, but quite a few nonetheless. Above the heads of the guardians I saw a patch of grey hair moving toward the force, it looked like Ashe's hair.

"I thought you said you couldn't materialize." I heard Ashe say.

"I found a little trick. Whatever Armageddon does, I can retaliate against him." I said as I shot another robot.

/Energy within acceptable levels__

/Rebooting Alphasys__

A stream of ones and zeros streamed across my vision as I continued to fight:

0110101100100101010001010100100101100110010001001011111011011001000101010101000101001000110101011

Then twos and threes began to appear in the stream:

101001000230103033200100302100310203011030012203310023210123023010030102302113312302010103020103

The stream began to increase in complexity rapidly:

0102310230102330491574103925316795478649836018947310256ACDB174832BD1991ABD8918BA817410D092

My vision was completely blotted out by the stream, then it disappeared. Nothing else happened. I continued to fire at the robots. I shot one robot, but three seemingly appeared to replace it, "For crying out loud, where are these all coming from?!?"

Ashe shouted, "I have a hunch, but I hope it's wrong."

"What is it?"

"I think their coming from the Ouroboros. But, if they are that means that Albert fixed most of it." she sliced another robot, "And he won't make the same mistake again."

"What mistake?"

"Last time we got onboard with an airship, the Guardian Base, actually."

A robot with a bazooka fired at me, Ashe jumped at me trying to push me out of the way but, passed through me just before the rocket did the same thing. "I'm not physical, don't worry about me."

She struggled to get on her feet again, "You could have told me that earlier." She said in an annoyed tone glaring at me.

I looked around and quickly said, "I'm going to scout ahead and see what the enemy formation looks like." Then I dashed into the hoard of robots. They seemed to be concentrating around the building that looked like a bid sword. I got to their center and began to fight my way out and sure enough every one I killed was replaced by three more. Then I saw where they were coming from, a large, white, snake eating its tail, the Ouroboros. It was directly above the city… 'How could I have missed something that big?' I asked myself. 'I couldn't have missed it, unless it arrived while we were fighting. Surely something that big isn't that fast, unless…'

I turned toward the tower and began to run strait up it. I stopped running two floors from the top, and heard voices talking like nothing was going on outside, "So you'll keep the Mavericks attacking the town till tomorrow evening, when I get back and finish off what ever is left of the town."

"Yes and don't worry about the Guardians, they'll be pacified by that time, my army is only going to grow and nothing they can do can stop it."

A third, younger voice rang out, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing for now, just stay with me."

"Awwww… I wanted to kill a few Guardians. Please Uncle Albert?"

"Very well, Wilfred."

The child giggled with glee. "Yay!"

"I'll see you later, I've got about three million to kill in Fieldburg." there was a flash above me as Armageddon flew away from the building.

"Orion's a piece of work, who knew what Model W could do."

"Uncle Albert, can I go now?"

"Go on Wilfred, have a little fun."

That's all I could listen to, I jumped off the tower and flew in the direction Armageddon had gone off in. As I chased Armageddon I wondered why Albert thought he was me. I was interrupted when I saw a city about half as large as Legion. Even from miles away I saw people running from the center of the city, this must be Fieldburg. I soared toward the city as fast as I could.

/Alphasys reboot complete__

/Booting AlphaStyle__

I fell from the sky like a rock as I was hit by wave after wave of pure agony. I hit the ground and made a thirty foot crater. I was paralyzed by pain, then it suddenly stopped. I slowly stood up and looked at my hands. They were pure white, my entire body was pure white. I ignored my change in attire and continued toward the city. When I was on the outer limits of the city I saw a small speck shoot up from the skyline. I flew as fast as I could to the center of the Fieldburg, I saw the black beam touch the ground.

I ran toward the beam and yelled "Omega Aura"

/Alpha Aura active__

A pure white sphere surrounded a thirty foot section of street and contained the Armageddon Blast almost completely. Until Armageddon pile-drove me into the ground, the blast that resulted from my sudden lack of concentration was only the equivalent of three tons of TNT, not the three hundred megatons that had been unleashed else where. I shoved the monster off of me and quickly got to my feet. "It's time for you to die Armageddon!"

"It's not my time, it's yours!" He said leaping at me in a mad rage.

"Too slow." I shoved my buster into his gut and fired three times. He died to easily. There was a ticking at my feet, "You have got to be joking!" the bomb at my feet went off throwing me back. I got up and saw a small child looking at me from an ally. I gave him a thumbs up just before the ground met my face.

Chapter 11.6.7: The Flash Suit

Point of View Orion

I jolted up and looked around, my mind still active.

"Settle down, you took quite the beating." A woman said from behind me.

"How long was I out for?" I demanded.

"Only a little, we just got you in here." The woman put a hand on my shoulder, "You need some more rest."

"I need to get to Legion, my friends need me." I said getting up

"The next transport from Legion is five hours away."

I looked at my hands, there were no gloves on them, a long sleeved dark red shirt was covering my upper body and baggy red pants covering my lower body. These clothes were the ones I had been wearing when I entered Omegastyle, these were my clothes.

"Thank you for what you did earlier." A British voice said from the doorway to the room. A man about Dr. Hikari's age was standing in the doorway. "If your so ready to get up and at 'em why don't you come with me, you uncovered something interesting in that fancy light show earlier."

"Sure, I'll come." I said as I walked toward the man.

"Alright, let's get started." He walked out the door with me following close behind. I wondered what he had been talking about. We walked out of a building only about fifty yards from the crater that was caused by the Armageddon Blast. "What's your name chap?"

"I'm Orion."

We walked to the edge of the crater, "Watch your step." he said as we worked our way down the bottom of the crater, where there was a hole. On the other side of the hole was pitch black.

I threw a nearby rock into the hole, it hit the bottom about a second later. "It's deep. Stay here." I jumped into the hole. When I hit the bottom I felt my legs bend, but they did not break. The cavern was too dark to see in, but the ground was made of metal and the air was stale, like no one had been in here for years. The hole above me was just a small blob, I wasn't getting out that way, I took a step, my shoe thudded against the metal floor, ten seconds later I heard the echo, I redefined the term I was using for the room, this was a hangar. "Hello." I yelled

"Backup lights active." A computerized voice said as dim red lights hummed to life. I looked around again, the room was a hangar, one jet was in here with me. I looked to my right and saw a door.

I walked over to it and opened it, inside was banks of computers, hundreds of them. As I walked through the room I had the unsettling feeling that someone, or something, was watching me. I looked around and dashed behind one of the compute banks. A large green dog like beast walked past. I held my breath, 'that thing! I barley survived last time when I had Omegastyle, how am I going to survive without it?' I thought in a panic. I had to find a weapon if I had a prayer of living. I slowly moved back toward the hangar door. I hid as the beast prowled back toward me. It moved back toward the hangar door, blocking my only escape. I moved away from it as quietly as I could looking around for a way out of the room, there was a blast door that was bent in. I moved toward that door silently and stepped over the piece of the door that was still in place. There was a large machine in the room that was connected to a full body suit by cords and wires. I was about to leave the room when the suit hissed open in the region that went from the groin to the neck, loudly. The beast growled. 'Damn' I cursed mentally as I hurried over to the suit and stepped into it. I saw the beasts snout as the suit closed around me, the faceplate closed and blocked my vision with total darkness. I held my breath as I heard the beast move around, after a few moments the sound died way and the faceplate began a presentation.

A figure appeared on the faceplate, "Hello new pilot, you are one of the few that were lucky enough to be selected for the Flight Suit program." The figures voice frightened me, it was my voice. "This Flight Suit is a work of technological art, it will directly connect with your nervous system, allowing you to control one of the fighters you will be assigned with your mind, to take the suit off simply think about it opening in a similar fashion to how it opened when you got in." The image blurred and disappeared.

It was replaced by the image the room the suit was in and a man with beads of sweat on his face, "Listen, if you're watching this you're probably in the same predicament as I am." There was a slam on the door behind the man, who looked back at it, then back at the camera he was using. "The suit you're wearing is called the Flash Suit, I modified one of Mr. Crossac's Flight Suits with a temporal isolation device," there was another slam, "in short this suit is capable of making the user removed from the time-stream." He shook his head, "You can now remove yourself from time as much as you like, you now control how fast things around you move, but only slower." There was another bang. "The suit will be connecting to your neural net now, it'll hurt for a few moments." I felt spikes shove through my skin and into my spinal cord, it took all my being from screaming. "The modifications I made make the suit almost impossible to completely take off, but it's either that or death." the door behind him creaked as the beast slammed against it again. "There is one fighter in the hangar that can use the Flight Suit capabilities." He went off camera for a moment, "I've added a temporal jump drive, I don't know if it'll work, but if it does it won't for a wile after the suit disconnects from the containment unit. There's another file in the computer in the suit about the beast. All I know about it is that it's called Geiger." The video ended in static. The faceplate became transparent just in time for me to see the beast's tail leave the room. Blue text scrolled across the faceplate:

Disconnecting from containment unit__

The cords attached to the suit fell off, clanking on the ground. The beast roared in the next room, the room I had to get through to get to the hangar.

Temporal Isolation Device active and ready for use__

The beast rounded the corner and charged into the room. I braced for the impact that I thought was to come, but it never came. When I opened my eyes I saw the beast suspended midair. I moved around it slowly and dashed toward the hangar door. I opened the door quickly and ran toward the jet in the middle of the hangar. The top opened up for me as I climbed the latter beside it. I got in and realized first that there were no controls what so ever.

Jet controls active__

Opening hangar roof for vertical take off__

The beast landed in front of me causing me to panic.

Charging fuselage__

Visible electricity ran through the beast, causing it to fall off the plane.

Hangar roof blocked, detonating charges__

The hole that I had fallen through got a lot bigger when the roof above me disappeared raining dirt and hot slag down on the ground around me, covering the beast in several tons of material.

Tachron Fighter ready for takeoff__

The jet lifted off the ground and into the sunlight. I didn't look to see if anyone was around as the jet soared off toward Legion…  
Chapter 11.6.8: The Tachron Fighter

Point of view Orion

I was only twenty minutes from Legion at whatever speed the jet was going. When I arrived I saw millions of people streaming out of the city, and into an army of robots. I saw the army open fire, killing thousands of innocents.

I mentally controlled the jet and placed myself over the crowd of humans. The jet fired a fine green beam from the wing tips. The beam was directed toward the marauding robots. The instant it hit nothing happened, but a few moments later the ground heaved upward and blasted outwards, taking the robots with it in a decently large explosion. I began to carve a path for the civilians through the army of robots with the laser. Then it occurred to me, how were they going to get through the opening safely?

The radio switched on at this thought. "There's a jet out there!"

"Is it a friendly?" a panicked voice asked quickly.

"Everyone quiet! This frequency has been compromised!" after that there was silence over the radio.

"Is anyone there?" I asked. Suddenly a missile lock alarm went off. I did a barrel roll tot he right and then a loop to lose the missile. "I'm asking for help getting the civilians to safety!"

Aile's voice came over the radio, "Continue."

"I'm asking for a blitzkrieg maneuver. I can cut a hole through the robots line, but I can't keep it open and safely allow the civilians to pass through it. I'll blow a hole in their defense and thin them out before they get to you, but you have to keep the hole open."

"… so you want us to risk our lives…"

I cut her off, "To save millions of innocent ones!"

There was silence for a moment, "All right, we need a few minutes to regroup for this insane plan of yours." The line went dead. About ten minutes later the radio crackled to life again, "We're ready."

"O.K. I'm going to open fire in thirty-seconds." I said as I swooped over the city to the side that the Guardians were gathered around. The missile lock alarm sounded as I passed under the Ouroboros. "I'm going to gun and run. I'll get back once I shake this missile." I said over the radio as I aimed toward the center of the army. I fired and pushed the thrusters to about 35% full power. The alarm didn't shut off, I pushed the thruster to 40% power, then to 50%, and I finally to 90% power. The missile fell behind and ran out of fuel a few moments later.

The Ouroboros was going to be a tough bug to swat to the ground. I needed a bigger gun than the laser I'd been using. The jets weapon load-out appeared on the Flash Suits visor.

/Micro Fusion Laser [selected]

/AAMS [35]

/Nano De-constructor Bomb [1]

/ATMS [10]

/AMCM [200]

/Heavy Reaper Cannon [500]

/Tachron Cannon

/Antimatter Bomb[0]

/QMS[0]

Bombs won't work because the Ouroboros was so close to a city, the Heavy Reaper Cannon wouldn't be powerful enough, same went for the missiles, that only left the Tachron Cannon.

I shrugged and selected it as I turned around.

"I'm coming in for a pass soon, is Legion evacuated?"

"Almost the final freighter is taking off now…" There was an explosion in the background, "Good god! The Ouroboros just shot down the transport!" There were a few seconds of silence, "We're moving out now." Aile's voice was filled with remorse.

"O.K. I'll be there in a few minutes." I engaged the afterburner on the fighter and shot off like a rocket toward Legion.

I was a few miles away when Aile said, "We're clear of the city, we'll mount an attack against the Ouroboros as soon as we can."

I saw the Ouroboros in the distance. I test fired the Tachron Cannon. A thin green laser shot toward the Ouroboros

/Target painted, initiating charge_

A large green sphere began to grow in front of the fighter. When it was three meters wide it stopped increasing in size.

"To the fighter approaching the Ouroboros, my name is Albert. I admire your bravery, but all attempts to stop me are pointless, I have an accomplices that will be arriving shortly. Even if you can shoot me down, he'll shoot you down and destroy the city."

"Armageddon isn't coming Albert."

"Orion?"

"It's me Albert, good bye."

The Tachron Cannon fired a ten meter wide beam that blasted through the Ouroboros. "What are you doing Orion!"

"I'm ending the destruction you wanted. You betrayed me, so I'm taking my revenge." I said mercilessly.

"But you agreed with me! You agreed that this world needed a new start!"

"That was Armageddon, not me. I would never agree to harm anyone."

"All you're saving is a world doomed to fight! Your cause to save people is hopeless! People will kill one another, in the name of peace! Your crusade is pointless!"

Then I said something that startled me, "I know, but I don't care. Some people will fight, others won't. Your crusade to make a new world that's free of fighting is just as futile as mine, but I care about the world that exists now, that's the difference between us Alfred, that's all."

The beam intensified, and a ripple ran through the Ouroboros, it exploded in a violent burst that sent me hurtling toward the ground. The jet pulled up at the last moment and gracefully slammed into the ground, still in one piece. I was in similar shape. The canopy popped open and I pulled myself out of the fighter. I fell out and heard a loud snap. My left arm suddenly hurt like h e double hockey sticks, it was broken. I dragged myself to the lip of the small crater that was caused by the jet's gracefully hard landing. I heard a vehicle drive up.

"Help!" I yelled.

"Where are you?" Aile's voice asked.

"I'm over here!" I yelled again, barely handling the pain from my left arm.

Aile popped into my view and rushed over to me, "Get a medic here ASAP!" She yelled.

"My left arm's broken."

"What about your right?"

"It's in better shape than the rest of me." I joked as I almost lost consciousness. "It's artificial, I lost the real thing a wile ago."

Another woman ran up to me, "I'm going to have to take that suit off mister."

"Don't," I said weakly, "it's fused to my spinal cord."

"It's what!?!" The woman yelled.

"Just cut the left arms fabric and patch it up there." Aile said calmly to the medic.

"O.K." the medic said as she took a small knife out of her pocket and grabbed the arms fabric. She cut the fabric and pulled the sleeve off. "This'll only be a temporary fix, when we get you to Guardian Base we'll patch you up like new."

"Thanks." I muttered. My helmet hissed open, folding up behind my neck.

"Orion?" After that I saw Aile's lips moving, but I heard no sound coming from them. Then the world went black.  
Chapter 11.6.5: Nothing

Point of View Orion

I bolted up in a bed, I looked around and was startled by the hissing of the door's opening system, "Oh! Mr. Orion, you're up! At last, we were all getting worried about you." A plump woman said when she looked at me, quite enthusiastically.

"Why is everyone worried?" I asked hesitantly.

"You've been asleep for almost a full week." She said smiling, "But, the last test I ran shows that something happened because of all that rest. Your arm is much farther along than it should be, not healed totally yet, but getting close."

I stood up, and was stunned by a sudden pulse of pain from my arm. I fell back onto the bed.

"I need to put a cast on you! Sorry I didn't think of it before." She said as she rushed to the bed side and began to assemble a cast. "After the crash we brought you up here, and you've been in this bed for the whole time, we placed your arm and didn't put it in a cast."

"That's a little unusual..." I said still a little distracted by the pain.

"Yes it is, I don't know why we did it that way, we just did..... All done!" She said as she finished the cast. "Aile wanted you to come to the bridge the instant you were awake, I'll lead you there."

I pushed myself up out of the bed with my right arm. "O.K."

"And when she's done with you I want to see you back here getting some more rest." She said authoritatively.

"Yes ma'm" I said as I followed her out of the room. She led me to an elevator, we went down to the middle deck, and from there she led me to a large door that said Bridge on it. The door hissed open and I walked in.

Aile turned around to see who it was, "Orion! You're awake!"

"So I've been told." I said simply, smiling.

"Now the only thing we need to do is get you back to Legion."

"Wait, weren't we right outside Legion?" I asked.

"Yes, we were, but we needed to evacuate because of heightened radiation levels. Right now the best guess is that it came from that attack you used."

"What about the jet?"

"We didn't have time to recover it, it's at what we're calling ground zero."

I sighed, "What about me, I was really close to the Tachron beam, I must be radioactively hot."

"Oddly enough you have had no traces of radiation." She said, "Do you have any ideas about that?"

I had no idea what so ever, unless...

"It's fine, we'll figure it out in a wile." she turned around, "Now I'm sure..."

She looked deep in recolection. I left the bridge without another word.

I walked back to the room the nurse had put me in earlier, when I got to the door I looked at my right arm, I shut the hologram emitters on it off and walked into the room…

Chapter 11.6.75: A New Start

Point of View: Orion

I bolted upright in bed. I was drenched in sweat, but I didn't know why.

/Adrenaline levels are above normal_

I swung my legs off the bed to get up. I figured I wouldn't get back to sleep for a wile. I stood up and walked to the door, down the hall, and out onto the deck. Air whistled by as I walked to the railing to look at the stars.

There was a figure on the deck with me, "Are you the one called Orion?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was sent by someone." The figure said taking a step toward me.

I took a step back, "Who?"

"You wouldn't know him, he's no where near as old as you are, Mr. Cossack."

I took another step back, "How do you know my last name?"

"I know more about you than you think possible, you are from this planet, but not this universe, your father was a renowned physicist in your home universe, and the first to create a true artificial life form in this universe. You built the StarTower that even to this day still cannot be explained." He dashed close enough that I could see his face. "I know so much about you that you never told anyone, he sent me to meet you face to face, he's even more fascinated with you than I am." He laughed, "I'll be seeing you again, soon enough." He disappeared.

I was slightly confused. "What's the StarTower?" I muttered to myself.

The door into the airship opened, "Oh, hi Orion, what're you doing up here?" Ashe asked.

"N... Nothing, just trying to get some peace and quiet." I said not turning around.

"I can understand that, even at this point at night this is one of the more peaceful parts of the ship." she walked over to the railing.

"Tell me about it..." I said quietly.

"Ummm... Orion, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well, you see there's this guy, nice, kind, everything a girl would ever want, but I can't tell him how much I like him, I'm just to big of a coward."

I chuckled, "That's usually the problems we guys have."

"I really want to tell him before he falls for someone else. I just can't." She said.

I looked at her, "Who is it?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise." I said smiling.

"It's Grey, I know he's a Reploid and all, but I like him, a lot..." She blushed.

"Just talk to him, he seems to like you too, haven't you noticed how he follows you around a lot?"

Ashe was silent for a moment, "You're right!" She hugged me, "Thanks!"

"No problem."

She let go, "I'll tell him first thing tomorow!" She looked at me, "You're like a big brother, you know that, you'll make a girl very happy one day."

I froze, my dream hit me like a ton of bricks, "Emerald... She's in trouble."

Chapter 11.7: Secrets

Point of View: Orion

Ashe looked at me, "Emerald? Who's that?"

"She's... a very close friend." I said looking away, "I know somethings wrong with her, I need to find a way to get back to her."

"Didn't you arrive on an airship, I'm sure Aile would be willing to take you to where ever you came from, we have an almost unlimited range." She said.

"Trust me, this airship could never get to where I came from. The X... My airship wasn't just an airship... Never mind, my point is that I have almost no way to get home right now, and I need to as quickly as possible." I thought for a moment, "I need to get back to Fieldburg. There may be a way for me to get back there."

Ashe was silent for a moment, "We can't do that Orion... I know no one's told you, but something happened while you were in that coma. Someone put a hefty bounty on your head, about ten million EC."

"What? Are you guys taking me in to collect it!?!" I yelled.

"No, we wouldn't do that to a friend, we're getting you as far away from Legion as possible."

"But Aile said we were going to Legion." I growled, not convinced.

"We're... no, I promise." She pleaded. "Everyone here knows that you're one of the best people out there, and all that you've done. We're heading to the StarTower. It's a relic, Aile found a way inside it a few years ago, but it's one of the safest places on earth."

"I can't wait." I mumbled.

Ashe opened her mouth to say something, but closed it before she said anything. She stepped back and looked away, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

I looked away, "Just leave me alone..." I felt betrayed.

"We'll be at the Tower in less than two hours. I'm sorry, I really am Orion."

I looked away, and remained silent. I saw the rising sun. Then I saw it.

A huge spike like structure that stretched upwards farther than I could see. It was wider than all of Legion. on it's outside it was jet black, with pinpoints of white speckled about.

I completely zoned out...

PoV change to Aile

I looked out the door to the ships deck, Orion was standing and starring at the StarTower. "It's amazing the first time you look at it, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Yea..." He said only half paying attention.

"Ashe told me that you were really mad, but I don't see that in you now."

"I seem to calm down when I'm looking at amazing things, this is no exception."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I thought it would be better not to..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm over it, after all this must be the StarTower, so you can't be taking me to Legion."

"Want to come inside, it's a little chilly out here." I said shivering.

"I can't tell, my suit must have some kind of internal heating unit." He shrugged, "But I'd like to come in." He smiled.

I let him in first, then followed. "I'm sure you'll find a way home soon, the StarTower's the best place to look too, we've only explored a tiny fraction of the place."

"O.K." he said solemnly, "I just want to get home soon."

"We'll stay there for a few days, but after that, you're on you're own if you stay."

Orion smiled weakly, "Thanks."

Chapter 11.8: Entering the StarTower

Point of View: Orion

I was in one of the lower hallways when Aile's voice boomed over the intercom system, "I want every one to be ready for ultra-low pressure conditions."

My suit closed it's helmet unit.

/Sealing_

/Suit repair at 95%

/Suit repair matrix offline_

/Checking seal integrity_

/Seal integrity 79%_

I heard the airship moan

/Deploying Nano-repair system_

I waited several minutes with the ship moaning around me.

/Nano-repair complete_

/Seal integrity 99.99%

"Prepare for decompression in..." I heard a pop from one of the outer doors, it transformed into a roar as air rushed through a hole in one of the exterior doors.

My suit displayed a pressure gauge it started at 14 PSI but as I watched it it quickly decreased to 3 PSI

Aile's voice was barely audible, "All units switch to radio for communication."

My suit automatically switched to the local frequency. I only heard what the people around me were saying. My pressure gauge read 0.3 PSI at that point, we were on the very fringe of space.

"We are at maximum operational altitude, any higher and the engine system becomes totally useless." Ashe said over the radio as she walked up.

I looked at her, she was in a pressure suit, a big and bulky suit. "You look comfortable." I said, teasingly.

She laughed dryly, "Very funny. I envy you, I have to have this bulky junk on, while you have a decent looking suit. You know where I can get a suit like that?

"Trust me, you don't want one."

"I think Aile and myself want some."

"So how are we going to get inside the Tower?"

"I've never been on it myself, but Aile's told me that there are what look like docking platforms inside it. I think we're going to land on one of them."

"Attention all Guardians, we are now entering the Tower." Aile said, "Prepare for departure, we'll be landing soon."

I walked to one of the nearby hangars, there was easily thirty people inside, none of them with pressure suits on.

"I get it, a Reploid is a robotic entity..." The Guardian Base shook as it hit a hard surface…

Chapter 11.9: The StarTower's Biggest Secret

PoV: Orion

The hangar door swung down and everyone in the room walked onto the platform on the outside, I could tell they had been here before.

"Orion, wait there, I'm on my way down to you." Aile said over the radio.

I walked to the threshold and stopped. I was waiting for no more than three minutes before Aile, in a pressure suit similar to Ashes, walked up. "You wanted me to wait?"

"Yes, follow me." She said walking down the ramp onto the deck below. "There are some rooms that we can't get into, and some that have writing we can't understand."

"And you want me to take a look for you."

"Yes."

We walked to the internal structure, a door being the first thing we saw on the long smooth grey surface. Aile walked up to it, nothing happened. "What's in there?"

"We don't know, one or two other doors on the outside open for anyone, but this one won't open for anyone in the Guardians."

I took a step forward. "Orion Vector Crossac, Access Code Alpha Prometheus Omega."

"Voice analysis complete, match. Confirmation required, what is the gravimetric force at the top of the StarTower if there is a BM-Field in place?"

"Infinite, BM-Fields create a gravity sink of no possible limit."

"And the outcome in this situation is?"

"Total collapse of all matter in 3.4 kilometers, just outside the BM-FG projection range."

"Identity confirmed."

The door hissed open. "What's a BM-Field?"

"I have no clue, it was the first thing that popped into my head..."

I walked into the room, it was small, definitely not the size of the internal pillar. "I thought that there would be more in here."

I looked at the far side of the room, there was an inactive computer monitor, I walked over to it. As I got closer to it it began to hum to life, "I think there's more in this room than you think. With a computer, we can get access to the Tower's internal structure."

"So..."

"I can access blueprints, control systems, energy readouts, you name it." I walked over to the monitor and looked for some kind of interface device.

"Potential User Detected, Activating Input System." Green Slides appeared around me. "Please input desired operation."

My hands fell right onto the slides, I knew how to use them from when I had Omegastyle. "Blueprints, coming right up." I entered a request for the blueprints. A large 3D hologram appeared in the center of the room, as well as on the screen in front of me. Something caught my eye, I zoomed in on it, and laughed.

"What is it?" Aile asked apparently not able to read the text in front of her.

"It's like this place was built for this purpose. I'm trying to get home, on the top of the Tower is a system called the MegaCollider. It's a Time-Space tunneler."

"In simple words Orion!"

"A time machine. Simple as it gets."

Aile was silent.

"It's only been used once before. By me apparently."

"Wait... What?"

"I'll tell you another day, once I've done it."

"Auto Launching TiView System." Another screen appeared in the room. On it was a picture of Cyber City. It looked more like a battle field than a city though. The only building that was untouched was Omega Tech Tower. Apparently it had been finished in my absence. All I saw was small dots with things flying between them. I looked in shock. Then that shock quickly changed to rage as the picture zoomed in on a figure. My dark side, Dark Orion.

"That ass will pay this time!" I roared. Then I looked at Aile, "I'm going to need your help."

"What?"

"That's my other side, my polar opposite. He makes Armageddon look like a child. And he's messing with the past. If he continues, I'm not sure this will ever even exist."

"What do you need?" Aile said with uncalled for determination.

"I need you and the rest of the Guardians to help me fight him, and his apparent army."

"… I'm not sure I can do that..."

"History is at stake! The fabric of this UNIVERSE is at stake!"

Aile blinked a few times before the message sunk in, "Oh God... I really have no choice do I?"

"Not much it's fight, or never exist." I looked at the blueprint again. "There's an armory 1200 feet above us, and a testing range only 100 feet above that."

"We're already at the maximum altitude for the airship. We can't get any higher."

"I have climate control here, I'm going to equalize all of the Tower's atmosphere at 2000 feet." I entered the data for that change. Air hissed into the room, and into the rest of the Tower, at a rate that was fast but not fast enough to cause anyone to get the Bens. "The MegaCollider is almost 100 miles above us, and it must remain in a vacumm." I looked at the blueprint again. "There's a modification hangar for an Airship on the same level as the armory. It's automated."

"Isn't this all a little convenient?"

"It is, but let's take it for granted for now."

I stepped away from the Slides, they disappeared.

"Lets get going"

Time Change +0:10:32

I looked into the armory in awe. "We'll need all of it."

There was a screen near by listing what was in the massive room. The list was extensive, but what interested me the most was a weapon called the g-Sink Cannon, there was only one in the room. I walked past the Guardians that were hauling weapons into the bay a little ways away, to the asile that had the g-Sink in it. It was at the far end of the hall, with caution paint on the floor and a security field around it. The weapon itself was almost six meters long, extremely large, and very heavy looking. It was not a single man weapon by any means, it even had it's own transport sled.

I saw a Guardian pass the aisle. "Hey, you, come here."

He looked at me for a second, "Me, sir?"

"Yes, are you good with cannons?"

"I'm one of the gunners, yes. Why?"

I deactivated the security field. "I want you to connect this to the front cannon mount, it's a... little more powerful than what's there now."

He looked at me, and then at the g-Sink. "Yes, Sir!" He said grinning. I helped him haul it to the currently under-reconstruction Guardian Base. He took it from there.

I returned to the armory to look for a weapon to use personally. I saw Vent along the way with a particularly large gun on his shoulder. I tried to get his attention, but I couldn't. I stopped trying to get his attention and continued toward the armory. Only the very back to the place had yet to be moved out to the airship. I hurried to the back of the room and searched for a weapon for myself. In the back of the armory I found what I was looking for. It was called the t-Sink. It was a handgun, but it had that power of a small bomb.

"All Guardians, the upgrades on the Base are almost complete. I want everyone onboard soon." Aile said over the radio.

I smiled as I walked to the Airship. I was ready for a little taste of revenge.

Time Change +1:13:53

There was no pressure this high up. We came to the very top of the tower.

"Holy crap!" Someone said aloud when we saw the MegaCollider. It was made up of simply three huge rings, none of them were touching anything.

I was shocked at it's sear size.

"It's got to be, atleast thirty kilometers long..."

I didn't care.

/Interface Detected, Handshaking_

/Handshake Accepted._

/Prepairing for Operation_

"Get inside the center ring, that's where we need to be." I said firmly

Aile nodded at the navigator.

"Got it, I'll get us there."

The ship shot forward. The rings began to spin. We got into the center before they finished their first rotation.

/System Online.

The rings span up to the point that they were a mere blur.

/Executing Temporal Shift.

About two hundred meters away from the ship a black pit appeared. It expanded and engulfed the Guardian Base.


	15. Beast War

Chapter 12: Entering the Fight

Point of View: Orion

I opened my eyes, I had hit my head when we had fallen into the temporal hole. Everyone on the bridge was still out, I looked out of the glass and saw the earth. I felt myself shake; the earth was surrounded by a three colored sphere. "METAL Area!" I growled, "Who had accessed my personal projects and dug that disaster up!"

Someone got up. "What the hell?" Aile said when she saw the planet below us.

"We can't go to the earth yet; the MA is going to keep us out unless we're going fast enough."

Other people began to wake up. "No can do, our engines are cold, we need to warm them up again."

"We've never needed to do that before…" Aile said still confused.

I looked at her, the engines that were put on are from a project called Hyperion, I apparently start that in about two-hundred years from now. It's a reverse gravity drive." I said only making it worse. "It can't fire up all at once, unless you have a death wish."

"… Orion, don't explain anything unless you have a simple explanation, OK?"

I remained silent.

"How long till we can get there?" Aile asked the navigator.

"Too long." I answered, "I can get us through the MA, but I need to take control of the ship."

"I'm going to regret this, but I need you to explain."

"My suit can bend time, I can extend that power to surround the ship, but only for a short period of time, so if I don't know exactly how close we are, I can't activate it at the right moment, and we'll all go splat on it like a fly against a car."

"Sorry Orion, I'm afraid that I can't do that."

"Fine, I'll get on ground and open a hole for you to come down after a few days." I said walking off the bridge.

PoV change to Aile

"Ma'm, he's outside the ship now."

I saw Orion float past. He waved and suddenly shot towards the planet.

PoV change to Dr. Hikari.

"Sir, an object is on an impact course with the earth."

"We have slightly larger problems right now!" I said.

"I think the fact that it's going to hit a heavily fortified Beastloid base is something you should know…. And that its speed is super-revalistic."

"A fraction the speed of light?"

"Half of it, impact in ten seconds."

PoV change to Orion

I looked down and smiled as I slowly floated down toward the surface, knowing that my real time speed was huge, "Hard to believe the governments of the world haven't hit you with a nuke, in the middle of nowhere." I yelled at no one, "Oh, and I'm back Darky!"

I was feet above the ground when I let the Flash system speed me up to where the blast from when I hit wouldn't totally destroy the base, I didn't want to hurt one of my own facilities after all.

I hit the ground and as it gave way to what seemed like a light landing I slowly lowered onto one knee, just for theatrics. I allowed the Flash system to speed me up to real time and looked around as the remaining Darkloids gathered around me.

I saw a very familiar face, Shademan, "Little one, I see that you are as daring as ever, you just stormed into a Beastloid base."

"Beastloid? Oh, so you're a new version." I said then added tauntingly, "I have the feeling you still won't be as safe this time."

"The Dark One has given me more power than I have ever had, I doubt you have even near enough to defeat me."

I stopped time and got near his ear and continued time long enough to whisper, "I doubt it." Before pausing time again.

I went back to the center of the circle and resumed time. "That's it! None of you touch him! He's mine!" Shademan yelled. "This time I will kill you!" He yelled the instant before he lunged at me.

I slowed time down to the point that he was much slower than he actually was, giving myself time to react.

Point of View change to Dr. Hikari

I was amazed at what was happening, on the screen there was a person no older than myself in a suit moving faster than one of the Beastloids, and without a navi synced with him.

"And we're sure that he's not synced with a navi?"

"Yes sir, there is no energy signature that points to a Sync, but there is some odd energy signature around him."

"What kind?" I asked.

"Unknown… unless… Sir, do I have clearance to access the Omega Tech scanning system?"

"Granted, find out now."

A few moments later he had an answer, "Sir, it's Tecron radiation. His suit is bending time."

"What, but that kind of radiation needs massive amounts of power to exist for seconds, he's been at this for minutes!" I looked closer, "Unless… Zoom in on the person." The image zoomed in, and Omega Tech's insignia came into focus, "That's got to be Aronin! Send an extraction team in immediately!"

"Sir, too many of our operatives are in different parts of the world."

"Fine, I'll go."

Point of View change to Orion

I was almost ready to end the fight when my suit gave me a warning, "Pause unavailable, insufficient energy to activate. Remaining energy is ten percent."

"Crap!" I said, "How fast does the energy replenish?"

"At a rate of five percent per minute, under current conditions."

"Can the system charge during use?"

"No."

"Divert energy to the scatterer."

"Five percent of remaining energy diverted, recommend computer aid in reactions."

"Go a head." I said before I felt a jolt go down my spine.

"Returning to real time."

I felt myself dodge several times without realizing it, and a blur skipping around, "Hold still little one! I don't want to hurt you, I want to KILL YOU!" Shademan yelled.

My fist connected with his chest somehow, "Scatterer FIRE!"

Shademan disintegrated as the alignment protocols holding him together failed. I slumped onto the ground, when I looked up I saw that the other Beastloids were slowly approaching me, "Shit."

I looked around at the slowly approaching Beastloids. I knew that if a miracle didn't happen, I was a dead man. A miracle did happen. There was an explosion off to my left that stopped five of the Beastloids. The rest looked around for the source of the explosion as another blast rippled through the mass of Beastloids. "I won't let you take any more people hostage!" A voice said.

I looked around, "Locate origin of that voice." I said to my suit.

"Tracking…"

"I won't let you win another battle!"

"Location is 98 degrees to the right, moving quickly."

I saw a person that looked like Forte for a split instant. "Now back off!"

The Beastloids were pushed back by some invisible force.

"Aronin, I need you back at the main base."

"I'm afraid you have the wrong person."

"Wait… Orion! But the US government said you were dead!"

The Beastloids began to recover. "I need to do something, I'll be right back!" I said as I ran into the primary building on site. I was moving as fast as I could down one of the halls that spider-webbed their way through the facility. I eventually got to the door that I was looking for, a large blast door which housed behind it a control system for the METAL satellite network.

I was going there to at least make an opening for the Guardians to fly through to get to the planet, or to shut the MA down all together. The door opened and I saw the control system, it was still intact. I ran over to it and started to access the satellite control system.

The screen blinked to life and almost instantly changed to overwrite status. I cursed. It was going to be tougher than I had wanted it to be to deactivate the MA. The blast door shut automatically.

"Maximum clearance overwrite."

"Please enter the proper code."

"Alpha. Prometheus. Omega."

"Access cleared, deactivating MA program in desired location."

Point of View change to Aile

"Ma'm! A hole is appearing in the MA sphere!"

"Get us through it immediately!" I yelled.

The ship shot forward as the hole opened. We were through just before it collapsed.

"Find Orion, scan all frequencies, he's going to be near here." I said to the communications technician. "Have all cannons ready for battle, if any hostile approaches the ship, open fire."

"Ma'm, I've found Orion, he's about ten miles to the east." The navigator said, "Plotting course."

Point of View change to Orion

The blast door was opening.

"Recharge complete."

"Activate system at maximum." I said.

"Flash Drive online." The blast door stopped opening with just enough room for me to slip through. I ran past several of the Beastloids on my way out of the building. "Caution; High energy source nearby."

I looked up and saw the Guardian Base above me, the front cannon was pulling in all the light around it. "The g-Sink."

I ran out of the base, now wanting to be caught in the blast.

Time returned to normal as I turned around. The g-Sink emitted a black shot that absorbed the light around it and pulled the base into nothingness, a two hundred and fifty meter wide perfect sphere disappeared, and nearly pulled a lot more into it. "She is a beauty!" I said whistling.

The Base landed and opened, a group of reploids rushed put and began to look frantically for me. "Orion! Are you here?"

"Over here!" I yelled waving my arms above my head.

They all rushed over, "We were worried that you had been caught in the blast."

Vent, Aile, and Ashe all came running out of the ship in different forms.

"Told you I'd get you in." I said smugly.

"You were right, but you said in a few days." Ashe said jokingly.

"We need to find out where the main base Dr. Hikari was talking about is." I said, "A few of my bases are prime places to look, some of them have Anti-METAL systems."

"Tell us where to go." Aile said seriously.

"The mountains about one hundred miles away hold one of my high energy testing facilities, let's check there first."

Chapter 12.0.5: Reinforcements

Point of View: Dr. Hikari

I had been forced to retreat by the Beastloids, but after they chased me half way back to my base, they went back to the facility. It was very strange, but I took it as a blessing and continued on toward the base, knowing that Orion could take care of himself.

After I entered the facility I de-synced with Forte.

"When I was designing DA and Cross Fusion, I never expected to ever use it myself…"

"I know doctor, but with most of the Net Saviors kidnapped, we don't have a choice." Forte said from the PET I caught out of the air.

I was silent, trying to keep sorrow from welling up inside of me. "At least we were able to save a lot of people." In this facility alone there were two million people, in china there were another billion-and-a-half in similar facilities. "I just wish we could be sure how many countries still exist…"

Several of the defense force gave me the thumbs up to enter populated sections of the facility. I walked in and immediately headed toward the operation control center for our remaining Net Savior forces. When I entered the room someone yelled, "An unidentified flying object is heading toward the base! It seems to be firing at multiple targets."

"Put a video feed on the center screen." I said. The screen winked to life and an airship came into view, around it were Beastloids capable of flight. Small yellow shots were coming out of several ports on the ship. "Activate the base defense system, target the Beastloids, but do not target the airship unless it begins to fire upon us."

"All gunners to your stations, a possibly friendly airship is on-route and under fire, the Deviant is not to be fired unless the airship opens fire on us." Several sirens whined to signal to the civilians that the defense system was engaged and a lock-down was in effect.

On one of the screens a status chart popped up with small pictures of all the cannons outlined in green, a bar next to that which would turn from red to green as charge built up in its compositor, and conversely when it fired.

I watched as shots plowed through multiple Beastloids.

Point of View change to Orion

I ran to one of the cannons. More exactly, the g-Sink. "Up and out of it!" I said to the gunner. He got out and I swung into the seat and powered the cannon up. My suit pulled up the systems command screen. I selected a different mode. Suddenly the turret began to lower into a lower position to allow for more targets.

I started to track a Beastloid. I was about to fire when a white hot iron-titanium slug shot through him at almost ten times the speed of sound. I targeted another Beastloid and fired before someone could hit it first. He disappeared inside the shot as it continued and pulled a chunk of ground into it before it pulled back into the cannon. When I looked down I saw a large group of what looked like Beastloids. When they began to fire at us I fired three times to get all of them. The ship shut down the turret's movement.

"Weight limit exceeded." Something said over one of the speakers.

"Can you interface with the cannon?" I asked the suit.

"Yes, now linking to turret…" A screen appeared and took over my HUD, "Commanding turret to supply power to movement system… communicating with primary energy distribution… Turret has been locked on a isolated power grid. Powering EM rotation systems." the turret began to spin on its own, testing all the axis's, "Setup complete. Advisement, turret may be disengaged from ship and use EM systems to maneuver, and interface with cannon can also be converted to neural."

"I smiled, "Confirm changes."

Point of View change to Aile

"Aile, one of the turrets just went off the power grid,"

"Which one?"

"One that was installed at the StarTower. The central distribution system authorized a isolation request from it though."

"Then Orion must be in it."

A white shot shot out in front of the ship and exploded.

Point of View change to Dr. Hikari

"Sir, we're detecting Tecron radiation coming from the airship."

"It's Orion. Ready the landing platform."

"RIght away sir!" someone said as they bolted out of the room.

I want the AP system ready to dispatch any Beastloids that land."

"System warming up."

I started to walk out the door. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"I've got something that belongs to Orion." I said holding Forte's PET up.

I ran back toward the facility's entrance.

Point of View change to Aile

"Incoming craft, we are readying the landing pad for you, land as soon as you can." Someone said over the radio.

"You heard him! We need to land fast." I yelled, then pressing my earpiece I said, "Orion, can you hear me?"

"Yes I can."

"Reconnect your turret to the ship, we need a way to keep the turrets running."

"Got it!"

"Turret is reconnected to the power grid. It's generating huge amounts of power, should I reroute it?"

"Route it to the engines, push them to their breaking point!"

There was a rumble in the back of the ship as the engines were supercharged. We shot forward and closed the gap in less than half of what it would have normally taken, leaving the Beastloids in our tracks. I saw a huge ball of blue light fly under us, no more than three feet from the hull.

"What the hell was that?"

"Not sure. But really do we care?" Orion said from behind me.

"How did you get up here that fast?" I asked.

"I'm going to keep that to myself." He said, "Now let's just land all ready."

Chapter 12.25: The Damage Done

Point of View Orion

The ship set down lightly, and the cargo bay door opened. Guardians rushed put and confirmed that the area was clear. I walked down the ramp and looked around. I saw Dr. Hikari running toward the airship.

"Orion!" he said as he got up to me.

"Yes."

"Listen… I wanted to be the first to talk to you, a lot has happened." He led a fair number of the Guardians toward the facility. "About five months ago Dark Orion broke into one of your labs and stole a piece of technology called the Dimensional Phase Drive. He used it and disappeared. Then about two months ago, a Rift opened, it was made using a similar technology, but viruses started to pour out of it and into all kinds of networks, then Dark Orion showed up with his army of Beastloids and took over the METAL Sat Net. He put this METAL Area around the world using it, and began to march from city to city massacring any one he could find, that was in AmEurope." He sighed, "Then things when from bad to worse, people began to panic. And, just before international communications went dead Emerald opened the doors of every Omega Tech facility around the world and started a defense force armed with some kind of weapon that's still top secret. But after that, she went missing, along with most of the Net Saviors, we have no idea where any of them are."

I felt rage build up inside me, "Missing assumed dead, right?"

"Yes…"

"And who's this Alronin?"

"He and a friend showed up out of nowhere and started to fight the Beastloids along side an army of viruses."

"Caution: High energy source approaching."

I looked up and saw a black beam rocket toward the ground. When it hit, a man stood in front of us. "Welcome home Orion." He said smiling, "Like what I've done to it?"

I felt a huge surge of rage. And Dr. Hikari apparently had one too, "You bastard! Not only do you kidnap my son, you come and tease us."

"I would take that back." I growled.

"What are you going to do, hit me? I know you don't have Omegastyle anymore." He laughed. "I could kill you in an instant."

I lunged at him out of rage.

\Model X active.

"I'm not as powerless as you think!" I said as I felt armor overlay the Flash Suit. I closed my hand around my t-Sink and lined it up at his head level, "Eat this."

He swatted my shot away, "Well well, you do have some power left. But will it be enough to save Emerald?" He said before he disappeared.

"I'm sick of that ass!" I yelled. "I'm going to get something." I said walking into the facility.

I was standing in the middle of one of the most secure rooms in the facility.

Dr. Hikari had followed me, "What are you doing in here anyway?"

I walked through the room, "I'm here to get a weapon."

"There are weapons in this place? I thought this was a conductor testing room…"

"It has some of the most dangerous items in the world in here. Like this," I pointed at a small box, "This has a two-hundred megaton yield,. That has enough energy to warp things out of existence."

"How can you have this all down here?"

I pointed up to a large sphere floating near the ceiling, "That's a Dimensional Isolator, if anything in here starts to go off, it'll wink the entire room into a null-verse. I'm not going to explain it though."

"So what are you getting?"

"The PECU, or Phantom Energy Containment Unit. It's a doomsday weapon that'll atomize any matter within ten light years, and trigger the Big Rip."

"How cay you hold Phantom Energy?"

"Gravitational warping technologies, I warp the space inside the unit and create a space that's roughly 1.76X10^5763935 kilometers in diameter, but if it shuts off that space disappears instantly," I said tossing it up and catching it. "Now where is his army?"

"I'll tell you where the Rift is, but I don't think you have the power to defeat him. He's absorbed something called a Cyber Beast, his power has skyrocketed."

"I can defeat him and I can free every one he has captured." I said coldly.

"OK, it's in the Cyber City ruins, on top of Omega Tech Tower."

"I'm going to get one other thing." I said walking to my right. I picked up a large cannon off a holder that was surrounded by warning paint. I walked toward the door.

"Orion!" Dr. Hikari called, I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "Be careful, I don't want to lose anyone else."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

Aile was on the bridge of the Guardian Base, "So you need to get Cyber City? I have no idea where that is, but we'll get you there."

"Just get me within three miles of it and I can get the rest of the way on my own."

"OK, we'll be off in a few minutes." She said looking forward.

I tried the mental link, _Emerald, can you hear me?_

I got no response. I felt fear welling up inside of me, conflicting with the already present rage. Something woke inside my mind.

**_Hey kid keep it down, will ya._**

_Triggon! I thought you were gone._

**_Hell no kid, I like it up here, lots of room._**

_I'll want to know what you mean by that later._

**_I have the felling you'll be wanting something from me, right?_**

_Right, I need you to work on trying to get my Omegastule up and running, I'll need it soon._

**_I'll do my best kid._**

I walked off the bridge and down to the hangar.

"Drop off in ten seconds." Aile said over the intercom.

I pulled my cannon up off the ground, _Triggon, you got it up yet?_

**_Sorry kid, I'm going to need more time._**

_Hurry._

The bay door opened, I jumped out and began to scan for targets as the airship took off. I began to walk toward the only building that was untouched in the city, the Omega Tech Tower. I knew where it was built because I had selected the site due to the fact that I had a small research facility already existing there. I was watching for Beastloids. But I did not see any. I could easily see the white tear in space-time above the 210 story tall building, but I wondered why I was not having to fight my way to it. It was a trap, the Beastloids were surrounding me preparing to attack. I went on with what they were planing, seeming to not know what they were doing. I watched on my suits FTL radar as they formed a nearly perfect circle around me. The closest was about five hundred yards away, moving constantly. I pulled back on the priming lever on my cannon and listened as it whined to life. I felt an electric current through my suits glove.

/Omegastyle recharge function activated, ten minutes till reboot_

I stopped when that scrolled across my vision.

"Power drain from weapon occurring, take action?"

"No, feed more energy to it." I said, glancing at my radar. I spun around and shot one of the Beastloids that was trying to sneak up on me. "Gonna need to be a little more quiet to sneak up on me." I said tauntingly. I looked at my radar again, the rest were almost on top of me. "Feed all energy into the power drain, temporal, life support, reactor, all of it."

"Diverting power…"

I fell to the ground as one of the Beastloids kicked me.

"Power diverting… ten seconds until critical failure."

/Omegastyle recharge boosted, three seconds till reboot_

Those three seconds were the longest in my life…

Point of view change to Dr. Hikari

I was watching Orion as he fell to the ground and the Beastloids began to close in for the finishing blow, I had seen this before, with Netto being the one on the ground, they had grabbed him and taken him to the Rift, and sent him through it, to Dark Orion. I looked away, knowing that that was not what they would do with Orion. The computer in front of me beeped. I looked at it and saw readings I had not seen in over three years. I looked at the screen again and saw that Orion was glowing a bright yellow. I was about to cry out of joy. Orion was about to go back into Omegastyle.

Point of View change to Orion

I stood up still feeling myself changing, the Beastloids were standing not knowing what to do. I smiled, "Omega Style, Upload and Execute!" I yelled. I was engulfed by a yellow sphere. I felt my atoms rearrange and convert. The sphere quickly disappeared and I looked at the still shocked Beastloids, "Now, which of you kicked me?"

One of them jumped at me. I shot him with my Omega Buster, deleting him instantly. The others looked at me in what seemed like fear. "Please don't hurt us." One of them whimpered.

"I won't, as long as you tell me where Dark Orion is."

"He's on the other side of the Rift, he instructed us to stop you from getting to the other side, but he also said that you wouldn't have much power."

"OK, I'll be back to deal with you later." I said turning around. I warped up to the top of Omega Tech Tower. I looked into the multicolored Rift, _this is as far as we go safely, you ready?_

**_Have been my whole life, let's do this! _**Triggon said. I felt myself change again, my hands grew claws, my helmet elongated, and my armor turned green.

/Triggon Style_

I roared as I flung myself into the Rift…

Point of view change to Dr. Hikari

Orion flew into the Rift, "Gather all our remaining forces, send them to the Rift, we're going to fight too!"

Point of View change to Netto

"Wake up. They're coming." Someone said waking me up. I looked around at the dense forest, "The Beastloids are coming, we need to leave now!"

"Got it," I said as I grabbed my bag, "How long till we reach the rest of the Life Resistance?"

"If we evade capture today, we'll be there." The woman that had freed me from the Beastloid containment facility, said. I followed him step for step, behind us were the sounds of troops moving through the forest. "There are about fifty looking for you," she stopped and grabbed me, jumping to the side as something whooshed over. "That's a Death-Bringer, you must be really important if their sending those to hunt you down." she pulled me up and began to run again.

The sounds behind us changed, the marching stopped. In it's place screams started to echo through the forest, along with gun fire and an explosion or two. "What's going on back there?"

"I can't tell, something high energy is interfering with my ability to see in there. But we can't stop to find out."

We kept running for several minutes until I was out of breath. "What'd you think whatever attacked those troops was?"

"I don't know, but it wiped them out and then moved on. Right now, I'd say it isn't friendly, but as they say, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' she said. We heard a roar somewhere nearby.

Point of view change to Rockman

"You're in a powerful position Rockman… you could join us and rule over this world as a god with the Dark One, all you need to do is help us in our fight against the Organics." General Hyperion said as he paced across the room, "As you know Netto, the one claiming to be your brother was taken from one of our facilities, this one in fact, we would need your help to retrieve him."

Another man walked into the room and whispered to the General. Hyperion slapped the man hard enough to make him fall.

"It seems that the party we sent after him has been destroyed." he looked at me, "Unless you change what you've been saying for the past month, I'm afraid that I have to order his execution on site for plausible massacre of Beastloid troops."

I looked at him, "Fine, I'll help you, but only if I don't have to hurt anyone."

"Consider it done." He said. "Now the first thing we need to do is get you a unit to aid in the search for the boy." He began to walk away.

"Wait, why are you giving me this option, the last general…"

"Let's just say that I don't completely approve of the last generals actions, or not of the Dark One's methods." he said, adding, "I also have a certain mercy for the Organics." He walked out of the room.

A few minutes later another Beastloid walked in, "Sir, I am Farthist, one of the commanders for the platoon that has been placed under your command. Now, if you would follow me, I'll take you to meet the rest of the platoon." He said motioning for me to follow. "First to see the other commanders." He said as we walked down the hall. He whispered to me, "Hyperion told me about you, know this, this platoon is mostly resistance supporters. Granted he doesn't know that."

I nodded, and noted to bring this up later.

Point of view change to Dr. Hikari

"Secure the area, I don't want any surprises." I yelled, knowing that Orion had probably already cleared the area around the Rift out. The area around the Rift looked like a complex, I turned and looked at the Rift and saw that it was actually suspended in a large ring and was sparking at the surrounding area every once in a wile. "Call the Guardians through, along with the science team, I want to know exactly what this ring is." I barked.

Next, one of the Net Saviors, walked up to me, "Sir, the facility is clear."

"Very good, get a group and set the portable Deviant up."

For the first time we had a foot hold in the Beastloid world, and we had Orion again, the two thing's we'd need to possibly start to win this war.

Chapter 12.5: Hyper

Point of View: Orion

I ran through the forest, the encounter I had had with the detachment had delayed me longer than I had wanted. I was looking for Netto, Rockman, several Net Saviors, including Ezan and Rilka, Aronin, and Emerald. At this point I was being fueled by my rage, running on nothing by my shear hate for Dark Orion. Because of Triggon Style Triggon was able to regulate my power, keeping me from using the absorbed PECU.

**_Kid, come on, get a grip,you're destroying everything you see, this isn't like you_**

I stopped and looked around, I had been chasing someone that had been near the battle and had been hiding from the Beastloids. I could feel the presence of something, I just could not put my finger on what it was. There was a soft stepping sound in the leaves to my right. I bolted toward it smashing through a tree. I roared as I swiped my clawed hand toward the person. I stopped micrometers away from the persons head. The brown eyes that had stopped me were wide open, shocked. "Netto?" I growled, my voice barely identifiable.

He was silent in shock. But I knew it was him.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded. I turned around and saw a woman about my age pointing a large staff at me, "Answer me!" she yelled.

I shot out of view and circled around her. As I grabbed her from behind I growled, "I'm Orion, and who are you?"

"I… I'm Teril, Teril Verxxar." she said.

Netto was still standing still at the bottom of the hill, "Are you protecting him?"

"Yes, I have been for the past few days."

I let go of her. "Well then, it's an honor to meet you."

She slowly turned around and looked at me. There was an explosion in the distance, "We need to leave, They've sent another group out to find us, this time it's a platoon." she ran down the hill and grabbed Netto, "Come on, I'll show you where the Life Resistance is." she yelled to me.

There was the sound of marching in the distance, "I'll buy you guys some time." I said before I shot off in the direction that I had come from. When I saw the platoon I called up a weapon, "Atom Dynamo." I said before I began to pepper the first line in the platoon. They spread out and dispersed in the forest, I began to slowly stalk them.

"Lone unit, we have you surrounded, give up and come in quietly."

I roared as I clawed into a Beastloid. He screamed in pain. I heard a rustling in the leaves above me, I looked up and saw a rapidly approaching bird like Beastloid. I saw the symbol on his chest and froze, he hit me, sending me flying,

_Triggon, deactivate the style when I tell you to. _I stood up as the figure landed and began to rush at me, _now._

I flashed a bright gold and reverted to Omegastyle, the Beastloid froze, "O...Orion?" he stuttered.

I looked at him, "Why are you fighting for the Beastloids?" I yelled as I ran towards him. I connected a fist to his gut, getting close enough to talk.

"If I don't they'll kill Netto."

"I just saw him, he's safe."

"No he isn't," Rockman said, shoving me away. "If they find him he'll be executed on sight." He looked at me.

I got what he was trying to say, "Fine if that's how it's going to be, then I guess we're enemies!" I lied, "RailCannon KB!" My arm became a long rifle that I pointed at Rockman and fired, just before disappearing to find Netto.

Point of View change to Netto

"We're in the clear, this is Resistance territory." Teril said.

"So we're near the base you were talking about?"

"Yes, come on." She said as she dashed forward.

I looked behind me, then I pulled my PET out of my pocket and checked it, it still had METAL in large red letters on the screen. I put it away and ran after Teril.

Point of View Change to Dr. Hikari

"Sir, I've located a small base about thirty miles to the south west."

"I'll take a few people to go investigate." I said walking out of the room. "Meru, Victor, and Felix." I called out. When they showed up I told them about the base. We were on our way within five minutes.

Point of View change to Dark Orion

"So, Netto's been sprung from my facility, Rockman's be put in charge of a platoon, Dr. Hikari now has control of the Dimensional Phase Alignment System, Orion is dead…" I chuckled, "Everything is going according to plan." I looked out over Beyondard, "My victory is within my grasp, just one last thing to do." I jumped off the balcony. Black wings sprung from my back and unfurled. I flew over Neo City. I then flew over the vast forest toward the resistance base. I felt energy building up inside of me. "Which to use…"

As I approached the hidden base I decided what I would use. When I was above the base I clenched my fists and began to rise up as far as I could go into the atmosphere. When I was at the fringe of space my hands began to emit a black aura. I propelled myself toward the ground the aura engulfing my body. "Hydra's Sting!" I said instants before the impact. I hit the ground and stopped dead, the inertia transferring into a black tendril that spun around and destroyed the buildings with its simple touch. I stood up once all the inertia was gone I looked at who was surviving. I saw several men bleeding on the ground, women were cowering, and a single child that was crying over his dead mother's body. "No one can save this world now!"

Chapter 12.75: Exos

Point of View: Orion

I continued in the direction that Netto and Teril had taken off in. "Hey, Ori!" her voice called.

I looked off to my left and saw Teril running toward me, "I thought I told you to get going to where you needed to go."

"We did, Netto's back at the resistance base. Come on, we have a little ways to go." She said turning around.

"Tell me where it is." I said changing into Triggon style.

"It's almost exactly three miles to the west." She smiled.

"OK, we're off!" I said as I bolted toward the west. I looked behind me after a wile and didn't see Teril, I figured I had left her in my dust. I slowed down a little bit and suddenly a blur was above me jumping along the trees. I caught a glimpse of Teril's face. I smiled as I pushed myself up a notch, only just keeping up with her. I was chasing her, letting her lead the way.

We entered a clearing and I saw a small military base in the distance. Teril was forced to land, putting her arms behind her, decreasing drag, she shot through the clearing, cleaning chunks of grass off of the ground with every stride, far faster than I could. I decided to play dirty, I activated one of the subroutines that belonged to the Flash Suit. I shot ahead of Teril as if she had been standing still. I only resumed time when I was almost at the base.

Point of View Change to Dark Orion

I was still standing in the base that I had just destroyed, I looked around continuing to look for Netto. I felt something behind me, "Ah yes, Teril, I see you were just a little too late to save the base." I said turning around and saw her looking in horror.

"You *******!" She yelled rage in her voice.

"I know, but does it really matter now that you're going to die?" I said as I lunged at her.

Someone hit me from the side, "Not so fast Darky!" A man in holding a staff said.

"Don't interfere swine!" I said as I fired my Black Cannon at him. A cloud of dust was kicked up.

"Sorry, no can do." he said as the dust cleared, he was surrounded by a blue sphere. "I made a promise to Teril's father, I told him, 'King Marcas, I won't let a finger with intent of harm be laid on her skin.'"

"You have a reason to be protecting her, but how far are you willing to go?" I said as I leaped at him, my arm becoming a sword. He shifted his staff so that it came between my sword and his body. I wasn't expecting his staff to stop my sword.

He kicked me back and held his staff out, pointing the crystal it had suspended between its two wings. "I'll fight to my death to protect Teril!"

"And I'll fight along side him!" a cloaked figure yelled.

"Dr. Hikari, just in time… to die!" I said as I leaped off the ground. "Beast Overdrive!" The space around me began to warp and rift, as the data inside me was fed all the excess energy I had. My wings grew and began to absorb all the energy around them. "Demon Falcon!"

I swooped toward Dr. Hikari. Who only nearly dodged my fatal attack.

"I'm invincible, give up and I'll kill you quickly!" I said as I circled. "Only Orion could have stood a chance against me, but he's dead! He was your only hope!"

I felt a force press against me, "I'm not dead! I'm getting warmed up!" Someone said above me.

I was slammed in the back and driven into the ground. I twisted to see my assailant. "I thought you were dead!" I yelled.

"Well guess what, you're wrong," Orion said as he knelt down to get close to me, "And I'm more powerful than ever."

"Please," I laughed, "I know the extent of your power, I've surpassed it in every way imaginable." I saw a small spark in his eyes and knew what he had done, "You've activated the Final Subroutine haven't you?" I asked in a soft voice, masking my fear.

"Yes, I did, right after you freed yourself, I've been gathering data ever since." He smiled, "It's only a matter of time before it finishes up and activates. And that's when you need to be afraid." He said smiling.

"I'll kill you before that ever happens." I hissed.

"I've laced myself with Phantom Energy, kill me and I guaranty you won't live through it."

"Then I've got a dilemma on my hands." I said as I shoved him off of me, "Until the Final Style is active I can continue as I was before, you're far less powerful with it active than you would normally be." I thought for a moment, "That's why you never killed me before isn't it?"

"Sadly, yes." he solemnly stated.

"I'm sorry, but why are you two talking." The boy with the staff said.

Both me and Orion looked at him, "Just shut up!" We yelled coldly.

I looked back at him, "I will be defeated, but when is the question." I said taking off.

Point of View Change to Orion

Dark Orion disappeared in a flash. "Why didn't you kill him?" Dr. Hikari yelled.

"Because he knows where Emerald is, and I'm not powerful enough, not yet." I said checking a meter that was in my peripheral vision.

/99.75% Final Style complete. 4 days until completion at current data level.

"Not powerful enough? You can warp space for god's sake Orion!"

"I have one thing I need to find, I'll be back." I said warping away.

Point of View Change to Dr. Hikari

I looked at Teril, "Get everyone left and follow us, we have secured the Rift on this side. We can keep people safe for a time."

"I'll gather whoever is left." She said running off into the base.

"So she's the one you came to get, right?" I asked

He smiled weakly, "Yes, she is."

"And where's Subaru?"

"He went back home, the timeline was restored to the point where we could disconnect his time from the Time-stream." He said, "It wasn't safe for him anyway."

Teril returned with about two-hundred people following her, "We're ready to leave."

I looked at all of the people. Then I started to cry when I saw my son. "Papa!" Netto yelled, running up to me.

Chapter 12.75.5: Hidden Potential

POV: Netto

Orion had been gone for almost twenty hours. In that time the Beastloids had constantly attacked the Rift Base that had been set up. Everyone from Earth was wondering where he was, while everyone from Beyondard was normal.

Teril was off her guard shift and in the room, sitting next to Aronin, who was snoring loudly. She looked at me, "Why the long face?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"No reason really…" I lied.

She smirked, "Don't bother lying to me, it won't work."

I looked down, "Sorry, they still have my Navi, Rockman."

"Nasunoc nevic. I'm sorry, not even the innocent are spared from war." She looked down, saddened.

"I've heard you speak that language before, what is it?"

She looked up, "It's Alcronian, an ancient power language."

"Power language?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's a language that, depending on what you say, makes what you say happen. But there are a few forbidden realms." She paused, "Would you say, Nasu Neroncah Ecretal?"

I looked at her for a moment, "Nasu Neroncah Ecretal." I felt a tingle in my left hand.

Teril smiled weakly, "Thought so."

"What?"

"You've got Torta, potential. It's buried, but it's there."

"Potential is great, but I still can't use it."

"Yes you can, Alronin here taught me everything I know, what I just taught you is actually a high level spell, if you drop Nasu and replace Neron with Skellos, shell, or Kalk, bolt, it can be used for defense and offense."

"Thank you…"

"Just be careful, those are both 'dumb' spells that damage anything." She looked away, "Oh… and also-"

There was a massive explosion outside. Teril bolted up while Alronin woke with a jolt; both ran out of the room. I followed behind them closely, eager to try out what Teril had just taught me.

I looked at the battle that was going on inside the Rift Base. The Net Saviors were desperately trying to repel an airborne group of Beastloids that had apparently destroyed one of the generators powering the Deviant. Both Alronin and Teril were already confronting a single Beastloid.

I heard a flutter above me. I looked up and saw a bird Beastloid swooping down. I panicked, yelling, "Skelloscah Ecretal!" while protecting my head with my arms. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as a massive static charge energized my body. All of the charge suddenly leaped from my left hand to the Beastloid, blasting me several feet back and sending him smoking to the ground. I slowly stood up and looked at the Beastloid; he was staggering, trying to regain his footing. I ran toward him, shoving my hand into his chest, yelling, "Kalkcah Ecretal!"

He flew back, dissipating rapidly. I was stunned by the amount of power that I had.

I looked over at Alronin and Teril, they were still trying to take the single Beastloid down. I ran over to help, I grunted, "Skelloscah Ecretal," as I slammed into the Beastloid, we flew in opposite directions, but the Beastloid was stunned long enough for Alronin to attack.

"Xoterancah Xara!" He yelled. The Beastloid's body was viciously ripped apart before it disappeared. Alronin looked at me, "That was both bold and stupid, thanks!" He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to me. It was a single glove. "That's a focusing glove, it allows for greater control over spells." He looked at another Beastloid, "fes Nasu Xara flek." He shot off after the Beastloid, suspended above the ground, Teril close behind him.

I pulled the glove on and was about to follow them when I was sent flying by the detonation of a nearby fuel tank. "Fes Nasu Xara flek." I said as I stood up. I felt my body lift off the ground and hover. I tried to take a step, but instead of moving my legs, I flew forward. I stopped quickly, trying to imagine a way to control my flight. I decided on a sphere-speed method and was flying close to the ground in no time. Even without Rockman I was a force to be reckoned with.

Point of View Change to Alronin

I was beginning to be annoyed; the Beastloids were not slowing down, and in order to shield the region I would need to have Netto and Teril's help after the Beastloids were repelled.

_"I can always help if you need me to…" Magi said._

I took a shot in the shoulder, sending me spinning to the ground. I didn't answer.

_"Right away then." Magi said, leaping out of my Quantum Carrier._

Only I saw him as he curved around and shot toward me, initiating the painful ZM Integration process. I felt Magi's structure surround and bond with my body; my staff was converted into the OPA Staff of Time we had found in Mu, the Book of Words materialized on my hip. I slowly stood up and, not even thinking, I cast a spell that was magnitudes above what I normally could. The Staff of Time flashed and everything stopped, except me, Teril and Netto. Netto became confued and landed. I warped over to him.

He yelped as he jumped back, preparing his bolt spell. "Relax, it's me, Alronin." I smiled, "We're inside a 'Time Bubble,' or an isolated bubble of time that only flows for those with magical properties." I looked around. "I guess that people in Cross Fusion aren't affected though."

Netto touched an inert Beastloid, "So everything else is frozen?"

"More or less, but I can only keep this up for a little while, let's get to work. Get everyone inside, this isn't going to be pretty." I said. I hovered above the outpost and muttered "Mals dak es bak Kass." The space around me darkened as the most powerful spell I knew began to envelope my body, the true effect of which would only be seen once the Time Bubble collapsed.

Chapter 12.99: Thoughts

Point of View: Orion

I drifted through the Void, waiting for the timer to complete.

_0:10:59_

I was going to become the most powerful entity in the universe in less than eleven minutes. I was scared of what I might do. I waited.

_0:00:10_

Can I really do this?

_0:00:09_

Yes

_0:00:08_

Am I ready for this?

_0:00:07_

No

_0:00:06_

What had I accomplished?

_0:00:05_

I helped the world, as best I could

_0:00:04_

What would happen to me?

_0:00:03_

I would change forever.

_0:00:02_

What was I?

_0:00:01_

_I was a Hero, but nothing._

_0:00:00_

_I am Legend, I am Myth, I am something to be reckoned with._


End file.
